Coping with Change, and Love
by The Plasma
Summary: Bella has Asperger syndrome, a type of autism, she is forced to move to Forks with her father while her mother is travelling with her step dad, while in Forks she meets an unusual family.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**I hope you liked the summary; I tried my best to make it good. This is my first fanfic EVER, seriously, and please be nice, any suggestions are welcome.**

**OK lets make this quick, this is inspired by another fanfic (As mentioned in the title), this is NOT based on it OR a copy, you will see that as this story progresses. I chose to do this because I'm having trouble writing other fanfics so far and I figure that I can do this without too much trouble.**

**Before I start, let me say that, every symptom you read is REAL, I have Aspergers and just about every symptom is based on one I have. Only the symptoms and some reactions are based on me, Bella's personality is the same (It might be hard to tell though, as this is written like the mind of an Autistic). This is entirely in Bella's P.O.V. because I can do an Autistic P.O.V. perfectly, but I should warn you that A.S. Bella won't notice a lot of things (Objects and actions mostly) due to A.S.**

**If you don't understand something (A common reaction for a non A.S. person in an A.S. conversation), please ask me, I can explain, I'll try at least, I can't promise that you will understand ME.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the minor details not worth mentioning. This will not be repeated in any chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Arrival

A sudden wave of anxiety came over me.

My name is Bella Swan and the plane I've boarded just took off, I'm not used to going anywhere alone and now I'm stuck here.

_What if I'm on the wrong plane? What if I miss my queue and don't get off? What if dad's not there to get me? There are too many people! _These questions flow through my mind, only fueling my anxiety; I can now hear and greatly feel my own heart beat.

This was a bad idea. Why did I ever agree to do this? This is the stupidest thing I've ever agreed to do. But I have no choice, let me explain a little; my mom remarried and he's a minor league baseball player, so he has to travel, that didn't used to be a problem but this time it's a really special occasion and great job opportunity and mom has to go with him, but the officials won't let me go too. So now I'm moving to Forks to live with my dad for a few years.

You see, I really don't cope well with change, I have Asperger syndrome, a form of Autism. I'm also not used to not having a guide, I'm _very _good at doing things, but sometimes I need (detailed) instructions in order to do them. That's why I _never _go anywhere alone, I can get lost very easily.

The red light came on and the voice said _"Now landing in 'Port Angeles'"_._ 'Port Angeles?'_... _'Port Angeles?'_... That's my stop! I must have spaced out again. The plane slowly made it's decent. I tried to focus, trying to avoid spacing out and missing my chance to get off.

* * *

The plane landed better then I thought, I didn't know that I would have so much time to get off. _Now just as we practiced. _I told my self; mom and I have practiced the process for days (I hate practicing and studying things). I went through the whole ordeal perfectly. Now I need to get to the place where I can get picked up, I forget what it's called. That could be a problem.

I just wandered around trying to remember what it was called. _Think you fat, ugly drunk! _I'm not fat, ugly or drunk, but I call everyone that in my mind, I don't mean anything of it; it's more like a habit then an insult. I never ask for help, I always wait for it to come to me. And so happens it did.

"Can I help you miss" a security officer asked me. I didn't respond at first, waiting to see if he was talking to me. "Miss?" he asked again.

"Yes, can you take me to the place where I can meet my dad for a ride out?" I stammered. I'm not used to communicating with people like this. _Damnit, I meant "Can you show me where?" Not "Take me to", you idiot!_

"Of coarse, this way please" He said, walking off in a direction. Am I supposed to follow? Thank goodness he didn't take that as an offense. I followed anyways.

"Here it is miss" He said.

"Thank you" I said, just remembering. I usually forget to say please and thank you. He walked off.

I scanned the room until I saw my dad. He had a sign that said _'Isabella Swan'_ just to make sure I find him.

"Bella!" He called. Walking over. I approached him, meeting him half way, or I would've if I didn't walk fast.

"Hi daddy." I greeted him. **(AN: She would have never have stopped addressing her parents as 'mommy' or 'daddy', just so you don't wonder)**

"Wow you've gotten bigger" He noted.

"Not big enough" I commented, noting that he was still more then a head taller then me. I wanted to be really, really tall, I was already a forehead taller then mom, I was so proud when I first became taller then her, I was the tallest in the house until Phil turned up.

We ended the conversation there, dad was never much of a talker, mom thinks he has Asperger syndrome too but he was never tested for it.

* * *

I was a bit of a drive home, but it was silent. I normally love silent days, I hate loud noises because of my highly sensitive ears, but I had talkative moments too, sometimes I can talk for hours as long as the subject interests me.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of a house I haven't been to in a while.

"Here we are" dad said, getting out of the cruiser. Anxiety came through me, but a small wave this time. I hesitated at first but got out; getting my bags out with me (I kept them right with me in the front seat so I wouldn't have to put them in the back).

We went inside the (mostly) white house and dad gave me a tour around the place so I know where to go before he showed me to my room where I set my bags down.

"I'll leave unpacking to you, if you need anything just ask" dad said before leaving the room. Dad always gives me my space, I like that about him, he's a good person.

I never noticed before but it's been raining since I got here, I'm not used to rain. _Forks, I am really not going to like it here am I?_ I asked myself before unpacking.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day getting used to the house.

While doing this I found out that dad had barely any food in the house. _What happens if I want a snack?_ I asked myself, I usually do have a snack daily, I can't last on bacon and eggs alone! A massive surge of anxiety came through me unexpectedly. I need brown-bread toast with honey for breakfast (Problems, you know), a custom salad for lunch and pasta for dinner!! I NEED to eat like this! This is my routine! Never mess with my routine! I was getting angry now. What day is it anyway? ...Sunday... It's alright, I can stock up on food tomorrow, hell maybe today, it's only 4:06 PM. I calmed down at that thought. _Alright, I'll do it. _I confirmed my self.

* * *

Dad and I spent the rest of the afternoon getting the supplies I need. I was going to cook it, that wouldn't be a problem; I've been cooking since I was 8. Dad doesn't mind a bit, I like that very much.

We got home at 7:03 PM, I know because I check a clock 47 times a minute. I made us dinner soon after, dad was hesitant at first, probably remembering mom's cooking *Shudders* if I ever have to eat that again I'll kill myself.

* * *

"That was good Bells" dad said after dinner, he appeared to be relived so I knew he was telling the truth. I cleaned the dishes while dad watched TV, I don't know what it was, Football or baseball? I wasn't paying attention, besides; I hate sports with a burning passion. It's not because I'm clumsy, I am, it's because I'm lazy, very, very lazy.

I spent the rest of the night reading an Anne Rice book of mine, I have a few obsessions, you might get to see a few later but one of my favourite is vampires, I love them to the bone, they're so cool, I'd love to be one, I practically am really; I'm pale, I hate bright light and heat, for heaven's sake I could kill a man and wouldn't care, sometimes when I'm mad I just wish I could so much.

I checked the clock after, it said 11:36 PM, most people would be shocked or unsettled if they realised that they stayed up so late on the night of their first day of school but I always stay up really late and get up really early, and I always have more then enough energy for the next day and function to my full potential, if anything 11:36 is a bit early to my, I'm more of a 12:45 AM person, but I guess I should get to bed soon, I take a while to fall asleep anyways.

* * *

As I lay in bed I think of vampires and erotic thoughts until I fall asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright that turned out very well, better then I expected, it was longer but I had to cut out fluff to make it interesting.**

**If you ask me I had a few lapses of quality in a few parts. I'll try avoid that later.**

**I wish it was longer but that's all I can include now.**

**One last thing, please point out any spelling/grammar mistakes to me; I would love to fix them.**

**OK one more thing, 'Autism and Me' is a very great documentary, and quite accurate since it was made by an Autistic boy, watching it could help you understand Autism in itself.**

**Very important note: Remember this: Autism is not a disease, it does not need a cure, if anything normalcy needs a cure, everyone should be Autistic, then the world will be perfect, filled with intellect and quiet people, but still dangerous though since like everyone, Autistic people can be murderers and thieves.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Anxiety

**Hello readers who actually stuck around for chapter 2, I promise no more ultra long, two parter author's notes.**

**I wasn't going to update so soon, but I had this half-finished, laying around in my folder and I decided to finish the chapter and post it.**

**Huh, I never expected to get reviews, but I guess I'll reply to what I can:**

**To cullensrule:**

**Thank you for your kind words, I was worried I wouldn't get any when I first got the review notice. I do hope it helps a bit.**

**---**

**To Stephen King Reincarnated:**

**"Aspie"... You know I've heard that word but have never been addressed by it...**

**Yeah, that line was on the fly, but it does put some foresight as to her dark thoughts that are similar to the ones I get when I'm having an off day.**

**I noticed that too, I did have a remark about it in the original chapter 1 author's note nut had to cut it to shorten my note.**

**Yes she will have stims, but not just small ones like that, her's are a little big, but she doesn't do them in public anymore at this age.**

**I'm glad you found it accurate; I was a bit worried about having trouble portraying a female character. I'm a little glad you warned me about the lack of aggression (Unintentionally, perhaps); I was going to have some of that later, but thanks for saving me on that.**

**Thank you for your kind words.**

**---**

**I want this chapter to get into Bella's routine and thought process a little bit, or a little bit more since I gave an outline earlier.**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day Anxiety

I woke up on my own, I have a very good mental alarm, I'm always up far earlier then I want to be. I checked the clock, 5:01 AM... _5:01... What does that mean?..._ I mulled over in a short state of brain lapse. _Oh right, the time. _I concluded, remembering how obvious that is.

I got out of bed, I heard dad's snores from the other end of the hallway. I'm not too used to being the only one up, mom was always up earlier then this and I got a little scared. I snuck down stairs, thinking _What am I going to do? It's too early for breakfast. _I don't like to read or watch TV or anything before school starts; that only raises my anxiety levels.

I thought about it and decided to sit on the couch, watching the clock waiting for 6:00AM, this came all too soon for my liking. _They say that in Forks time stops or goes backwards, but really it goes faster. _I joked ironically, I think. I never truly understood irony; I just know when to say it when I see the results of someone acting stupid.

I know dad won't be up for another hour or so, so I decided to eat breakfast now to get it done. I had brown-bread toast with honey, like every morning. It took me less then 30 minutes to finish. Next I went up to brush my teeth, I take a long time to do that, I used to rush it until I experienced first hand that cavities are painful, I don't like pain too much. I brushed my teeth for about 20 minutes and thought back in case I forgot something. _Let's see: I never comb my hair, so check, never wear make-up, check, eat, teeth, check... Floss! _I flossed and headed into my room to get ready for school. This took 10 minutes as most of it was already done.

And as predicted, dad woke up on the hour (7:00AM). "Morning Bells, when did you get up?" he asked, probably surprised to see me up at all, or asking a casual question, I can't tell the two apart.

"Good morning daddy, I've been up for a few hours now" I replied honestly.

"A few _hours_? Couldn't sleep huh" he appeared taken aback but quickly came to a conclusion.

"No I wake up at 5:00AM every morning" I told him truthfully.

He stared at me wide-eyed, blinked twice and said "5-oclock!?!" shocked, he was obviously NOT a morning person. "Well what you do is your own as long as I don't get called saying you slept in school" I don't know if he was joking or not so I didn't say anything.

The rest of breakfast continued in silence.

* * *

Dad drove me to school, I might want to get a car soon.

"I tried to get you a car from my friend but, it's a little loud." He said as if reading my thoughts, I hope not, I don't want people reading my thoughts like that (I get an anxiety attack just thinking about it), they're private, and a little bit uncontrolled for my liking. "I'll get it but his son has to replace the engine in order to avoid that problem" He finished.

I honestly don't know what to say so I just mumbled no words in particular.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the school. "I'll pick you up at 2:45 PM Bells" dad said before leaving. We said good bye and he drove off, now I feel the anxiety coming back with great force. I realised that I don't know what to do! _We could ask for help- no you idiot, help bad!_ When I panic my thoughts start thinking themselves without my control, and this was only the beginning.

That's when I noticed it. A building close by titled _front office_. That's it that's where I need to go, it all came back to me and my anxiety died down a little but not completely.

I walked over to the office, carefully avoiding people, a trait I have perfected, I walked fast and wobbly, all but dragging my feet on the ground until I made it into the office.

* * *

Inside there was a woman sitting behind the desk. Thankfully she noticed me come in so I didn't have to approach her for help.

"May I help you?" She asked politely. She seemed nice.

"Yes, I'm new here" I forced out, hoping that's all I needed to say. Thankfully it was.

"Ah, yes." She said and started searching for something. "Here's your schedule and map, get this pink sheet signed by all of your teachers, and will you need any help getting around?" She asked, handing me a few pieces of paper.

"No, a map will do fine." I said, taking the paper and leading. After I left I realised I forgot to say thank you, my mom would kill me.

I walked to my first class, math, quickly, lugging along my large binder, I hold all of my work from all of my classes in this binder.

* * *

I found the building and entered. Once inside I saw all eyes move to me. I instantly felt a wave of great anxiety come on to me.

I quickly walked to the teacher and handed him the slip, hoping he would understand because if I spoke I may speak to loud and everyone will hear me and my anxiety will get worse. Thankfully he got the message and took the sheet.

"You must be the new student" He said, he was pretty old, I can't remember his name, I should have looked at the sheet better. I felt more anxiety enter, _Was I in the right class, what if I read the number wrong... No wait he would have said so by now. _I calmed a little at that thought. "OK, you can sit over there, the desk on the left" He said, handing me back the paper and pointing to a couple of empty desks in the back, _Right next to a wall._ I thought, I love the corner seats. I quickly made my way to the back, not making eye-contact with anyone, but quick glances reveals that they are still looking at me.

I sat down in my seat, I was a few minutes early so not everyone was there yet. I waited as a few more students entered the classroom, only some taking glances at first, the others it took a few seconds (Thankfully the person next to me never showed up). Class began soon after. Math is my best class, I'm _really _good with numbers, I finished the entire class work and homework in less then 15 minutes, I don't need to double check because I almost never get anything wrong. After I finished I sat, staring at no one, blankly.

Not 30 minutes later someone a seat over threw a folded (Poorly I might add, it was obviously not folded with care as there were off folds and wrinkles in it) piece of paper on the desk beside me.

_I don't get it, is it a note? Am I supposed to read it? It's on the other person's desk, maybe it's for them, no they haven't been here all class, maybe it's for later. Who leaves a note on a desk for later? I don't know, why would it be for me? No one knows me. _I checked over next to me, no I didn't know her or the person next to her, nor the people in the row behind them. _No I defiantly don't know them, so they don't know me, not completely true, you've met people and forgot them before, no I don't think so, I always remember faces. Who leaves notes for people you don't know anyways, I'd never do that, these people are strange._

While I was mulling this situation over in my head I think I heard the girl whisper to the person next to her, '_She still hasn't opened it._' I think is what she said. Maybe it was for me, unless the person next to me in invisible. _Don't look at it, don't even touch it, it's probably criticism, we don't need their worthless opinions. _I told myself.

* * *

Class ended not top long after that, I never did touch the folded paper (That could be either a note or a yoai sketch of some other classmates, don't laugh, I've got those before), I barely even looked at it.

As I walked out I hear someone calling someone, using no name just 'Hey!'. I hope they don't want me, I didn't do anything yet, whatever is their problem I didn't do it.

Finally this person pulled in front of me, I didn't stop just flinched and tried to get around. He didn't let me by, continuing to try to get my attention. "Please stop, you walk too fast." He said.

I waited, checking to see if he was talking to me and not anyone behind me. It appears he's talking to me, I don't know what to say.

"Hi I'm Eric, your Isabella Swan" He said politely, no such implication of a question more of a statement, I hope this doesn't take long, I only have so long to get to class.

"Hi" I said, I decided that this is harmless enough but it still gave me a small anxiety attack. I inspected him; he wasn't ugly, he was a bit taller then me and he looked like a stereotypical nerd without the glasses, he was also the one sitting next to the girl who may or may not have thrown the folded paper. He appeared to be taken aback, 'taken aback'... I've never understood what that meant, but it should fit for now. It was obvious this would take a while. "I have to get to class" I snuck passed him and walked off quickly, giving him no time to stop me.

* * *

After that weird 'conversation' with... What was his name? Oh forget it, I'll memorize it later. I went to my next class, Government, I never understood what this was about, I've never heard of it before.

I repeated the process of being stared at and getting the slip signed. I don't know why but this teacher made me introduce myself to the class and include some interests.

"I have nothing to say" I said, I think that would sound stuck up, maybe that will stop them from talking to me.

After that he told me to take a seat next to Jessica... or something. Alright I know who they are, but I don't like using names. I recognised her as the supposed note thrower.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, why didn't you read my note?" She said cheerfully, maybe a bit ticked and too fast for my liking.

I didn't know how to respond, so I tried to ignore her, and she kept pestering me, I held firm until I ran out of work. In every school there are people who say hi, some stop if you ignore them, others keep trying, some are easy to ignore, others aren't, I think they're just _trying_ to stop me from having no social life, why can't they leave me along, but a part of me wants to talk I guess.

Unfortunately, this girl was on of those people you can't ignore.

"Hi" I said.

"_Finally!_" She said in a loud whisper. "What are you _deaf?_" She asked, I think it was rhetorical so I didn't answer her.

* * *

That class was pure torture, that girl just would not shut up in her life, she kept talking gossip about people I didn't even know, and from what she's saying, I don't want to know them.

Today is going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright I **_**think **_**that that was longer.**

**Now this displays in a minor way, Bella's ability to do work right the fast way. Is that the right wording? Oh well either way.**

**Her social skill made their way into this fic as well.**

**EDIT: I fixed a few spelling/grammer errors, I should have reread this before posting it.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Sight

**It appears that this story is doing better then I thought, mind you I had little to no expectations to start with.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To cruz94:**

**Thank you, I try my best at portraying Bella right, it's not hard at all really, I thought it would be, but Asperger syndrome is first nature to me, sometimes even before eating, drinking and sleeping. I'm glad I can help spread the awareness.**

**---**

**To cullensrule:**

**Thank you.**

**I guess it is interesting if you can compare the two. Thinking, thinking is vital; if Bella didn't think and plan she would constantly get lost and make mistakes with everything and not to mention her anxiety will be unimaginably high with all of those mistakes being made.**

**Her reaction to the Cullens will be a bit different from the book. But it probably is a good thing that he can't read her mind, I guess her thoughts can be quite odd and even insane when she's around too many people but scare him off, maybe not, chances are it would perplex him more then scare him. And to add, she would hate Edward if he were to enter her thoughts, if she's anything like me, she is constantly blocking her thoughts in fear of mind readers reading her mind.**

**---**

**Now for this chapter I will focus on Bella's first reaction to the Cullens, and a little more on her reactions, judgement of character, lunch diet and maybe some more social interactions, to be honest I should have wrote the chapter **_**before **_**the description of it, but oh well, a more complete detail will be on the bottom note.**

* * *

Chapter 3

First sight

After class I managed to escape from Jessica in a crowded hallway, I hate crowds but they can come in handy sometimes.

I went to my next class, English. I'm pretty good with English as long as it doesn't involve opinion work, if I don't try hard enough my project may lack emotion.

* * *

When I entered class I had a wave of anxiety come over me when I realised I had this class with Jessica too. _How did she get here first? Maybe she knows a shortcut, maybe we could ask her to show us? No, we need to keep on the easiest path, that way we don't get lost. _I mulled over in my head.

I did the process of getting the sheet signed, and the teacher unfortunately assigned me a seat next to you-know-who, which furthered my anxieties.

* * *

"Hi! What happened to you? One second you were next to me and the next you were gone!" She whispered loudly. I don't know how to reply, was it a rhetorical question? I didn't say anything, hoping she would stop talking to me. That wish went unanswered, but this class was the worst, everyone talked and the teacher didn't care. The work was easy but the room was so loud, and add Jessica to the equation and you have a foghorn among a traffic jam.

* * *

That class was horrible; it reminded me of elementary school, nothing but noise, noise that makes you lose the will to learn.

This time I knew Jessica wouldn't be in my next class, as I saw her go the other way.

My next class is Gym... anxiety came over me as I read the word. I hate gym, I hate sports so much, it's not just because I'm clumsy or lazy, I just don't understand the rules (I always get common sense and 'forced hit' mixed up), and I fear getting hit by the ball, I've been hit by far too many to count.

* * *

I had to go through a whole different process this time.

This time I had to find the teacher and get him to sign my sheet so until I found the teacher I went through massive anxiety over the possibility of being in the wrong room, and this one wouldn't get the hint so I had to tell him that I was new, which as I anticipated, my voice echoed through the room and everyone heard, I think, either way the anxiety attack that followed was very large.

And to make matters worse I had to change into a P.E. uniform, I don't like changing in a public place (Change room or not), at my old school I dressed over top of my gym uniform so I could layer off clothes without worry. I felt anxiety going through me the whole time, I think eyes were on me, but I didn't dare look.

In this class we had to play volley ball, I didn't have the hitting strength to knock a ball back so I knew I would be useless.

I was paired up with this blond boy named... Mike, I think.

He played very well, he did most of the work while I just stood in the corner, carefully watching every ball, making sure none came near me. When the ball did come my way I dodged it in fear of getting hit, and when I knocked it back it only fell strait down without moving back in the least. I was relieved when the teacher made me sit out the rest of the class, even though I was 60% sure that he was mad, that only made my anxiety grow.

* * *

And it remained that way for the rest of class.

* * *

Next I had Lunch, a class where I can be alone in a dark corner full of peace and quiet... I kept my inner peace with that thought alone.

I made my way to the cafeteria, I was about to enter when I was grabbed by the arm, I turned, fist ready to defend myself, but I let go when I saw that it was Jessica. "Hi Bella, you want to come sit with us?" she greeted cheerfully, I feel something is odd about her but yet again I feel that way a lot, besides, she seemed nice.

I just want to sit alone in a dark corner and eat in peace but I can't say no. So I nodded an answer.

"Great!" She said, dragging me through the cafeteria and brought me to a table filled with several people. "Alright, guys this is Bella. Bella this is Mike, Angela, Eric, Ben, Lauren, and Tyler" she said gesturing to each one.

The first was the boy from gym, then a really tall blond girl, that boy I encountered after Math class, an Asian-looking boy, a blond girl (I recognised her from gym) and a orange-brown haired boy (He was in gym class also) **(AN: OK, I admit I forgot how Lauren and Tyler were described in the book, so I made it up)**.

They all said hi to me, from their words I can judge that they were all nice except for... Lauren, was it? Angela and Mike seemed really nice, while Eric and Tyler seemed odd by the way they said it, it was like they wanted something but I don't know what.

Kindness aside I still felt cautious and anxious about sitting near people I don't know. I regretted my decision to say yes since I nodded, I calmed myself down by reciting the periodic table of elements in order, I don't regret however, memorizing the periodic table, it calmed me a little bit.

I unpacked my lunch from my backpack that I carry everywhere in school, I'm glad that this school doesn't make such a big deal about it like my old school did. I had a custom salad that I put together myself; it contained lettuce, spinach, cut up carrots and celery, broccoli and cauliflower, among other things that I recognize only by appearance. The salad had no dressing, I hate dressing. I also packed some pepperoni sticks for some meat in my diet along with some chocolate milk to wash it all down.

I got questioned about my lack of dressing but I didn't let that bother me, I ate at record time and finished in less then 30 minutes (I had trouble getting the leafy things to get on the fork), a new salad record for me, eating fast helped with my anxiety but it came back after I was done, I felt weird. Some of the others stared at me oddly because of my speed. I don't mind, this is not the fastest I can eat food in general.

* * *

Everyone finished eating soon, boy they were slow eaters, at least they didn't eat salad, that would take them hours to eat.

Jessica spent the twilight of Lunch period pointing everyone out to me, I couldn't care less so I stared off into space, studying the carved words on the table, Just illiterate garbage was to be found, I'd rather listen to the name listings then read these eye-sores.

"Eboney Spatkins, Connor Johnson and... _The Cullens_" she said that last name with the sound of dread, like she was trying to be creepy. _They must be gothic or something to be referenced in that tone._I first concluded, but upon further inspection (I looked up and saw them at their table) they seem very normal. "There's the big guy Emmett, the blonde girl Rosalie, her twin brother Jasper, the short girl Alice and... _Edward_" She said that last name with a certain resentment, I'd wonder why but I don't care, he was probably one of those people she was bashing earlier. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive children. They're weird, they're together, together; Emmett with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice, Edward is single but he has some wicked high standards that no girl could match" She concluded, I think, she might have said more but I decided to study them a little, something about them struck me as odd.

The first one was a older boy with brown, curly hair and the muscle mass of a gorilla on steroids, the second was a very beautiful creature, and that's without looking at her face, third was a blonde, well built boy but not over-muscular like the first, a soldier's build if anything, fourth was a very short, chibi-like only skinnier, adorable girl, with short, spiky black hair, she walked back from tossing her uneaten food with such grace, she might as well have danced back. Then finally a thinner boy but still nicely built with an odd shade of messy brown hair, kind of like a bronze tipped spear **(AN: I think that this implies that his hair is spiky, it's not just in case you conclude to that)**, it reminds me of ancient Sparta, another one of my obsessions. The name Cullen sounds familiar; I think that's the name of the girl who sits next to me in math, the girl who never showed up. _There's more to that name then that. _I added but I couldn't think of where else I've heard the name.

They were odd looking people, not in a bad way but in a good way, beautiful even, like a vampire from an Anne Rice book, beautiful, tall (Except the one) and oddly pale- _No, that's stupid, vampires, heh, mom always commented on my wild imagination, but-, Shut up you, we need to end this now before you get obsessed about this!_ I commented in my mind, then I realised the last one was staring right at me, I looked away quick, avoiding eye-contact. At this point the bell rang. _Crap. I almost missed that bell._ I was relieved but I still had an anxiety attack at the thought.

I got up and headed for my next class, Biology. Hmm... not bad, I can do that.

* * *

**AN:**

**I think ending it here would be good, mean but good.**

**Don't blame me; I don't have any ideas for the meeting.**

**This chapter displays Bella's lack of athletic ability,... I think the top covers the rest.**

**I personally am disappointed with this chapter, not enough anxiety.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Boy with the Devil’s Eyes

**Hello my readers, I'm surprised I'm saying that so early in the story, this thing is increasing in popularity much faster then I thought, which, at one point, was not at all.**

**Thank you for the reviews, now I will reply to a few:**

**To Peace901:**

**'AH' means all human, I wrote "**_**Not AH**_**" to avoid people assuming that this is AH.**

**Well, it's not **_**too **_**unique but it is an almost completely unused idea.**

**---**

**To bookworm71493:**

**Glad you like the story.**

**Well, from what I can tell the difference is in the way they hear, see, speak and act, but that's all I know, nothing specific. Sorry I can't elaborate on it, I just don't know any Autistic people to compare myself to.**

**---**

**To bamy60218:**

**Asperger syndrome is a branch of Autism Spectrum Disorder (They're similar but have key differences), they're genetic conditions that increase intelligence (Increased memory, use of numbers and logic etc.) while lowering social skills (Sits alone in a quiet place rather then playing with other children, avoids eye-contact etc.), they usually can only focus on one thing at a time (While 'normal' people can focus on many things at once), other symptoms can include: a warped sense(s), wild obsessions, reliance to routines, lower sense of direction and general lack of empathy (They can come off as insensitive). The symptoms vary from person to person, that is what makes them different from other genetic disorders.**

**For more information try looking it up on Wikipedia or something. But if you want to hear it the best way you should look for a documentary called 'Autism and Me', I've seen it it's really good for an independent film, it was made by a child with Autism so it's 100% accurate.**

**---**

**To bamy60218 (cont):**

**Autistic people think and act differently then 'normal' people, it will be noticeably different.**

**---**

**To the rest of you I thank you for your kind reviews.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus on Bella's first reaction to Edward, some of her other obsessions and explain one of Bella's biggest stims.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Boy with the Devil's Eyes

After I left the cafeteria Mike caught up with me.

"Hi, Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked, pausing every so often.

"Biology" I said simply, I thought that was harmless enough.

"Sweet! So do I!" He said. _Thought too soon. _I thought darkly to myself. "Can I walk you there?" He asked.

"Alright" I said. I might as well; I think it would be weird to refuse such an offer.

We continued on our way. I'm glad he offered because the building had new numbers on the door then on the map, I could've walked into the wrong room. A large amount of anxiety entered my gut.

Upon entering the classroom Mike left to his seat and I approached the teacher to get my slip signed.

"Alright Miss Swan, take a seat next to Mr Cullen over there" He said gesturing to the only empty seat. _Great, I want just one class where I sit alone on a permanent basis, why can't I have that!? _I thought, hoping that he wasn't a talker.

I went to my seat quickly. I felt anxiety come through me as I was about to sit down next to someone I didn't know, but that was nothing compared to what I felt when I sat down, it felt like when I used to go down a McDonalds plastic slide and run over to poke my mother to give her a shock, only this was over 100,000 times worse.

I couldn't help but glance over at him. I've never seen him up close before, and as I expected; he was breath taking. His bronze hair in a good mess, the 'uncombed' look, no doubt, but that's not all I noticed. After one glance I saw his _eyes_. They were blacker then coal, the kind of eyes you'd expect the devil to have, at times like this I wished I could read emotions through eyes, but I can't, I looked away quickly, I don't like eye-contact; it makes me feel uncomfortable all over. His eyebrows squinted together, symbolising rage, but that isn't always the case; my eyebrows get like that sometimes when I'm tense or frustrated, but his expression still scared me a little.

It appeared that he was covering his nose. _Crap. _I thought. I'd just realised that I haven't showered in a week, mom always reminds me after a few days but she must have been so stressed that out she forgot to tell me before I left home. _Do I smell that bad? No one else noticed, you'd think one of them would have blurted it out. _I sniffed and couldn't smell anything. _I never was one to carry B.O. you need to exercise to get that._

* * *

The class was doing cell work; we needed to identify the cell phases on the microscope slide. Edward pushed a microscope over to me. _I don't get it, is it mine or is he just moving his to a better spot. _I asked myself, confused by the gesture.

I waited a moment to see what he'll do, when he did nothing I took the microscope. I skimmed through all of the slides and wrote down the answers. _This is supposed to take the whole period? _I asked in disbelief. It's not hard to identify a phase, they all look different.

I put the microscope back in the middle of the table, I didn't know if I had to give it back to Edward or not so I just left it there.

I spent the rest of class staring straight ahead, looking at nothing, and just counting down the minutes until class ended.

When class did end Edward was the first out at impressive speeds. I'm usually the first one out of class but this guy was quite the competition. As I left class I mulled him over. _He never spoke, he had my frustrated look on his face and he nearly ran out of class. Maybe he has Asperger's too. _I concluded. Maybe; it didn't sound impossible; it's not the first time I've suspected someone else had it too but this doesn't sound right. That's most likely not it.

* * *

My next and last class was a free period, for that I am glad.

I got my slip signed, I could sit wherever I want (Including but not limited to a table in the corner alone), and catch up on any missed work, which I didn't have. So I got to sit there doing nothing while everyone else did work.

Instead of doing nothing I decided to doodle until the end of class, I draw a lot of designs and maps, architecture and maps are some of my other obsessions. Not that many people have memorised a complete road map of Europe and the floor plans for over 1000 buildings, _and _recreated them perfectly in a 60 page notebook, well not yet I haven't, not the floor plans but the road map was easy enough.

So I continued copying out the floor plan for Windsor Palace for the rest of the period.

* * *

After school was over I went outside to the parking lot to wait for dad to come get me. Thankful he was already here in plain view so I couldn't get stressed out over the thought of him not being there.

"Hi bells how was school?" Dad asked as I got in the cruiser.

"Good" I mumbled. That was how I always answer that question no matter how my day went.

We rode in silence until we got home. I noticed that there was a red truck in the driveway. A wave of anxiety came over me, I don't like unexpected visitors. I didn't point it out, hoping it would go away.

"The truck arrived earlier" Dad said, getting out of the cruiser and walking over to the truck, I decided to follow him. "The new engine's been put in so it won't be loud any more" He added, giving me the keys.

I didn't know how to respond so I just said "Thanks daddy" I added 'daddy' in hopes that it wouldn't make me come off as unthankful, I am thankful I just have trouble showing it. The truck was perfect; it looked as historical as the Roman Empire, _Hell it looks like it pre-dates God. _I added jokingly.

"I'm glad you like it, when will you be ok to drive yourself to school" He asked. I had to think about that one.

"A few more days and I should have the way memorised." I told him.

We went inside after that.

* * *

We had dinner immediately then dad went to watch some sporting event on TV.

I just paced around the room. I need to pace every so often, sometimes more then others, to avoid having nervous breakdowns, if my day is beyond horrible I run and jump around screaming and yelling, my mom calls that 'Exploding', I don't explode in public anymore but I may pace if I'm not in school, I've been pacing since I could walk, although it was all exploding at that point. I almost grew out of it once but high school amplified it.

* * *

After I was done that it was 6:07PM I went to my room to read, this time I felt like a little history.

I spent about 5 hours reading through an old American history textbook; by now dad was asleep and I was feeling a little tired myself. _It's really early for me. _I thought. But I got ready for bed anyways.

After I was done I laid down in bed and fell asleep in 20 minutes.

That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN:**

**I was going to end it here but I though it was too short so I'll add a bit more.**

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 AM, a time which I haven't woken up to since I was 6 years old.

I got up and had breakfast, too early on a normal day but I didn't care, I felt strangely calm today, I knew it wouldn't last forever but once again I don't care for now. I was thinking about that dream I had, I'd never dreamt of another human being before, I've dreamt of vampires before, but that was as human as my dreams got, it felt horribly weird.

After breakfast I went up to brush and flossed my teeth. Then I showered, if I smelt that bad I'm not going to let them point it out to my face. After showering I combed my hair for the first time since I was 7 years old (That time was agenised my will I might add). I proceeded to get dressed for school and make my lunch.

* * *

The day flew by, then Biology came along and Edward Cullen did not show up, but his sister Alice showed up this time, she was quiet too, for that I am glad.

My calm ended as soon as I found out he wasn't there, and the calm never came back.

* * *

He didn't show up any day that week either. I don't know why I even cared but I did, _this is not normal_, _this is not normal, this is not normal, this isn't normal!!_ I chanted in my head, a clear reaction to my overwhelming stress from the situation at hand. I'm used to the chanting, it wasn't as bad as the anxiety that caused it.

* * *

**AN:**

**The add-on was short but I didn't want to stretch it out into another chapter.**

**I originally planned for her to figure it out in this chapter (When she was reading her book), it would have shown Bella's use of logic and open-mindedness in solving a mystery, but I decided it was too soon for her to get it.**

**I liked this chapter better then the last one, even if there still wasn't enough anxiety for my liking.**


	5. Chapter 5 NotSoOpen Book

**Hello readers... I can't think of a comment right now.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To SassyGrlx92x:**

**It's something I should've done a long time ago.**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To lynne0731:**

**Thank you, but it's not **_**too **_**original, it's fan fiction after all, that's never **_**too **_**original.**

**---**

**To sue-love45:**

**Thank you very much.**

**---**

**To Crazy-Kid-Parker:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

"**down syndrome"? I don't know where you got that from. If she had that he'd have noticed right way, as that would also affect the appearance while Asperger's only affects the brain.**

**---**

**To cullensrule:**

**Yeah, that was a snap decision made without thinking, but I really like where can go with it.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus Bella's empathy... or lack there of, her responses, among other things. It will also keep you up to date on Bella's refined routine and her progress in class, but not too much.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Not-So-Open Book

I woke up at 5:00AM, _sigh, another week. _Was my first thought.

The weekend keeps flying by, Jessica and her group wanted me to hang out with them doing God-knows-what. I told them that I don't hang out and they left after I kept insisting that.

* * *

I waited around until 6:34AM and had breakfast when dad woke up. He woke up earlier now since he's back to work, it appears that he took some time off to drive me to and from school but now since I've started driving on Thursday he's back on his normal schedule.

We finished breakfast and he was off to work, alone at last, I can get used to this. At this thought I went upstairs to get ready; brush and floss my teeth, shower, comb my hair and get dressed. I finally have a method to remember to shower etc, I just shower everyday, that way I don't forget and since it's in the morning I have less time to sit around before school.

I had another hour left until I leave for school, so I spent the hour pacing.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot and parked into my usual space in the back, where I was met by Mike.

"Hi Bella, you know that dance this Saturday?" He said. He wasn't usually here, that gave me a small anxiety attack, I wonder how he knew I would park here. Wait?

"What dance? " I asked. I never kept track of social events or fights at school, but every time I heard about it, it was news to me.

"You know... the... Sadie Hawkins dance..." He said pausing all the way. _Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous? _I asked myself.

"Sadie... Hawkins...? I'm not familiar with that term" I really wasn't, maybe this is a good way to find out what it is, I've heard it before but I don't know what it is or who Sadie Hawkins is for that matter. _Maybe she's the theme of the dance._ I always came to that conclusion at the thought.

"It's.. aah... a dance where... the girls... ask the boys..." He said, still pausing **(AN: Ha Ha, poor Mike's looking for an opening that he may never get, he he)**.Why was he doing that?

"I didn't know it mattered who asked who" Really, this is getting interesting. _What time is it?_ I asked myself, feeling my anxiety rise, I don't wear a watch, too uncomfortable. "I'd better get going in case I end up late" I said before walking off, leaving Mike there, with a different look on his face.

* * *

I went to Math class after that, rather pleasant, conversation with Mike.

I took my seat next to... Alice, yeah that sounds about right. She didn't talk much, she barely looked at me, it brings me to wonder if she had Asperger syndrome too, but that doesn't feel right.

Class was uneventful, just a pop quiz on something that, judging by the 'boos' and 'what?s', the class hasn't looked into it yet. It was easy for me, I was done in 14 minutes (I mean come on, these guys took the whole class to do one double-sided page), Alice got her's done a bit before I did, very suspicious in this class.

* * *

Next was Government, I still didn't get it but I did _much_ better then the rest of the class.

I think that Jessica was trying (and failing) to guilt me for not going with her on Saturday.

* * *

Next was English, Jessica still wouldn't stop, _Maybe she was hurt?_ I suggested. _Why would she be hurt? I'd be relieved._ I retaliated. The idea of hurting someone made me feel terrible and it filled my anxiety.

English was very easy and simple, just paragraphs and poetry. Mine were a little confusing for anyone (teacher included) to understand but I followed all the rules to the t so I got great grades for them.

* * *

Next was _Gym..._ I still get a boost in anxiety on my way to gym.

Gym was quite horrible as usual. We played Basket ball today, I played this exactly how I played volley ball; I hid in the corner, dodged the ball and knocked it away when it came to me, besides I kept forgetting who's on my team so I usually pass to the wrong person and get benched for 'rigging the game'.

* * *

Mike caught up to me after gym, I tried to ignore him but he was persistent.

"Hi Bella, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me!" He said very quickly.

"No" I said, I'm not going to the dance, I never go to dances or things like that.

"Oh... OK..." He said, pausing in a different way this time, his expression changed and he quickly walked off. _That was weird, no one ever asks me to go to a dance. I guess they always knew I wouldn't go._ I thought and shrugged it off and continued off to lunch.

* * *

Lunch went as usual, I had my salad and the like.

After a while Jessica nudged me a few times.

"Hello, hello, Bella" She said in a quiet voice.

"Hm" I replied.

"Can I talk to you, like now!" She said in an odd tone.

"Alright" I said and she got up and led me away from the table, I didn't understand what she's on about. We stopped outside.

"Bella I just talked to Mike, you see he's been acting odd all lunch so I took him aside, thinking that comforting him would get him to go to the dance with me and all, so I asked him what was wrong, you know what he told me?" She asked, in an angry tone. _How am I supposed to know what he said to her?_"He said he asked you out to the dance and you rejected him without even blinking! Why didn't you tell me he asked you!?" She paused and added "And how could you act so coldly to him!" _What does blinking have to do with it, I blinked._ Maybe she was being rhetorical again.

"Why would I to tell you that?" I'm really confused as to why.

"Because I thought we were friends!" She yelled. Are friends supposed to tell each other that?

"Are friends supposed to tell each other that?" I'm really confused about this.

"Yes! What are you stupid!?" she answered angrily, I think she was being rhetorical. "Now can you please tell me why you rejected Mike, something I don't know?" She asked.

"I didn't reject him I'm just not going to the dance." I answered her.

"Why couldn't you tell him that?" She asked, no longer screaming so I calmed down.

"Why do I have to?" I asked.

"It's called 'letting him down easy'" She answered.

I suddenly was brought back to when I was in kindergarten, when people would invite me to their birthday parties I would refuse and tell them honestly that I didn't like them, then they would tell their parents and their parents would call my mom and she would tell me to lie to spare their feelings. But I don't see what this has to do with it, I liked Mike, he's a nice person.

Gruhh! I'm away from mom for one week and I'm already forgetting what she spent years teaching me.

She didn't say anything more then that before she stormed off. _Did I hurt his feelings? I wouldn't be hurt, so why would he? _This was confusing.

I went back to the cafeteria to pack my stuff, and a few minutes later the bell rang and I headed to Biology.

* * *

**AN:**

**I wasn't sure who to do that scene with, I can't picture Jessica doing something like that for Mike so I made it seem like she was trying to gain something from this. I think it worked well.**

* * *

I entered the classroom and when I went for my seat I saw that Edward was back, I had an anxiety attack on the sight of him, I wasn't used to seeing him there.

I took my seat, the anxiety left immediately, I knew it wouldn't last but I like being calm, we were doing group work today apparently, in my old school the teachers would let me do it my self because they knew me but here I'm afraid to ask.

Just then I heard a voice next to me "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self last week, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella." He said, introducing himself. _Alright he defiantly doesn't have Asperger syndrome, if he did he wouldn't have spoke first._ I concluded.

Normally I would ignore someone who introduced themselves but _him_, he was different and I didn't know why. "Nice to meet you" I said in my usual boring voice.

It was then that we were handed the microscopes. "Ladies first" Edward said, offering me the microscope. I grabbed it and when I did my hand rubbed agenised his, his hand was _freezing_, it was cold as ice. I was also shocked when we made contact,_ Does he drag his feet on the carpet or something?_ I asked mentally.

I looked into the microscope and skimmed through the slides, writing down the phases as I did, like I said earlier, it was easy. I then handed him back the microscope. I couldn't help but seek a glance into his eyes, wanting to see his unusual eye color again, but to my surprise, his eyes are now and odd yellowish color, still odd but not demonic like before, I was a little disappointed by that. I looked away soon when my anxiety told me to stop making eye contact.

He looked through the slides almost as fast as I did and wrote down the answers, I looked at his hand writing, it was very neat, unlike mine, mine was very messy, almost illegible but the teachers haven't made a mistake in reading it in years but I point it out if they do, I couldn't understand cursive in the least but his was nice to look at.

We were done very quick, so quick that the teacher approached us.

"Done already, I should expect as much from you two. Isabella, were you in an advanced class in Phoenix" He asked me.

"No" I said. I was offered that, and to skip a grade once, but declined, I didn't want to change classes once they started, besides, I like easy work. **(AN: I myself took the skip a grade offer a few times, if I could undo it now I would)**

"Hm" He grunted, really quiet and then walked off, any other person wouldn't have heard it but I have very sensitive ears.

"How are you liking the rain?" Edward asked out of the blue. Wow, I've never been asked about the weather before, I thought that was a TV only question.

"Good." I said. It's a change but I think I like the cool air.

"Why did you move to Forks? If you don't mind me asking." He asked. _Why would I mind? I like answering questions._

"My step-dad's career, he's a baseball player and he has this new career opportunity and my mom has to go with him but the officials won't let me go" I said, loosing breath and my face getting hot, but I don't know why.

"Is he anyone I would know?" He asked.

"I don't think anyone follows Minor league" I mutter answered. To be honest I didn't even know that there was a 'Minor League' before Phil came along.

"No I guess not" He said, I think he was joking.

We stopped talking there, I was a little disappointed, I was in a social mood right now.

When class ended Edward ran out again at a very quick walk.

_He seemed nice. _I concluded as I went to my next class.

* * *

**AN:**

**That went well, I got to focus less on Bella's anxiety and more on her lack of social skills and empathy.**

**This also shows her trouble in understanding some expressions.**

**Sorry that I uploaded this later then I wanted but I only started this today.**


	6. Chapter 6 An Angel's Act

**Hello again, still no new remarks to make.**

**Now to reply to the reviews:**

**To lynne0731:**

**I'm glad you think so.**

**---**

**To sue-love45:**

**Jessica's not **_**too **_**bad as a person, but as a friend that's up for serious debate (A debate that is not on her side).**

**I haven't decided yet, right now I'm thinking that Edward will figure it out on his own.**

**---**

**To Crazy-Kid-Parker:**

**It's alright. Glad you liked it.**

**---**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus on how Bella uses logic and reacts to certain things, mainly big things that could interfere with her routine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

An Angel's Act

Free period was uneventful as always. Nothing for me to do but draw. I'm almost done my Windsor Palace designs; they look great, or as good as memory can give you.

All too soon that class ended before I could finish.

* * *

On my way to my truck I was intercepted by Eric.

"Hey there Bella... I was wondering... if... you... would... Go to the dance with me!" HE said pausing until he started to rush. Why do people keep doing that?

"I'm not going to the dance" I said, remembering my conversation with Jessica.

"Oh... OK... Alright!" He said, looking down at first but cheered up in the end. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" He said loudly before walking off. People act weird in Forks.

When I reached my truck I noticed something. My tires had chains on them. _Who would do this? Will these stop me from leaving? I swear if I'm late._ Were some of the thoughts that entered my head with my anxiety.

Just then I heard tires screeching. I thought nothing of it, people burn rubber all the time in phoenix. It kept getting louder. _Damn thing's getting closer, I hope it doesn't splash me._ It was then as I was about to move that I noticed that the ground was icy._ Forget _splash_ me; I hope it doesn't _hit_ me. _I added mentally.

It was then I heard a crash _very_ close by. _Whoa! Did it hit something?_ It was then that I turned to look only to find it 1 foot behind me, when I looked to follow the dent on the side, what I saw shocked me, Edward Cullen was sitting down next to me with his hand perfectly in the dent of the van, he was _not _there a second ago when I looked, he pushed the van back a little and looked up at me with an odd look on his face and quickly got up, hopped over my truck and disappeared.

_What the hell just happened._ I looked over to see people starting to run. I knew that this place would be crowded in a second so, under the influence of anxiety and adrenaline, I did what I could to avoid it. I got into my truck and drove off.

* * *

That was not only the scariest moment in my life since the time I got lost in the airport and almost boarded a plane to Siberia when I was 7 years old, but it was also the most thrilling moment in my life, I drove as fast as I could go, thinking that they would crowd around my truck to stop me. The anxiety and the thrill made something amazing! But I would _never _do that again as long as I lived.

I got home hoping that this will be the last that I hear of this incident, _if the police show up I can lie, I can lie out of or into anything, there's no dent in my truck, so there's no evidence. _I kept telling my self that. I don't think that I could lie out of anything, let alone trouble.

Not long after I went inside and ate dinner, dad came home. _6-oclock, he's an hour early._ I thought, confused by this situation.

"Bella!?! Oh my GOD!!!" He said, running in here and spotting me sitting on the couch. _Why was he yelling? _I asked myself. "Oh my God you're OK!!!" He said running over grabbing me into a hug. _This is strange._

"Hi daddy, you're home early" I said as soon as he let me down.

"HOME EARLY!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHY DID YOU JUST DRIVE OFF? YOU WERE IN AN ACCIDENT!!" He said, I'm pretty sure that he was relieved, not mad.

"I wasn't in an accident, the van stopped before it could've hit me." I corrected him.

"But still why did you leave the scene though" He said, sitting down, more calm now.

"I wasn't thinking, I just saw all those people running at me and I just got caught up in the moment." I said, close to tears.

"Bells, I would like you to come to the hospital to get checked out just in case." He said slowly.

"I'm fine, it didn't touch me." I said.

"Bells, this is serious, not all injuries could be felt, you could wake up in pain tomorrow." He replied.

"Then I'll tell you tomorrow." I told him. I'm not going to a hospital, no way, that's not going to be my routine here.

"Bells really, you need to be checked out." He said.

"I'm fine." I told him once more.

"Alright but I'm calling your mother and see what she says." He told me, waiting to see if I give in to his threat before heading to the phone.

Anxiety came over me in great force. _Mom? She's going to go insane! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do... _I repeated in my head over, and over again. This can't be good.

* * *

I just entered my room. That conversation with mom was _not_ the best I could've hoped for.

She did most of the talking, sobbing and yelling and even begging me to get looked at. I hate causing her pain, I get anxiety just thinking about it. She finally let me do what I want as long as if I really get hurt that I go to the hospital immediately. I agreed to that, knowing that I may have to soon.

It was then that it all came back to me, Edward stopped the van. Even if he actually was next to me, which when I glanced over to examine the front tire he wasn't, he should not have been able to stop a moving van. I thought back through this whole time I've been in Forks, there is something wrong about the Cullens, I've always known that but now I'm 100% sure of it. They may not be human. But I'm even more sure that if I confront them, I could be killed if I don't have an answer first.

There is one place I can turn to on such short notice, the internet.

* * *

I searched for anything really fast and strong on my laptop that I finally got the internet set up on. This did not narrow it down at all, it only made the list larger. I don't know how much it helps but I included strange eye-color and beauty. That helped since most of the list was revolting, normal or even sasquatch-ie.

_This is going to be a long night._ I thought. Computers don't help, maybe I could find a book of legends in short form or something. That was a lot to hope for since I've seen the books in Forks; they're all sports books and Yu-Gi-Oh price guides. I searched online for stores that sell books on local legends, luckily I found some in Port Angeles. _Now when can I get them? _I asked myself, I know that I don't have long until the Cullens disappear, but if I'm lucky I will have at least a week or two. I could go this weekend, that way I'm not bored all day. So it's settled I'll get those books this Saturday.

I have a plan and soon I'll have an answer. But just in case, I'm not without guesses, maybe I could openly tell them that I know that they're that creature and see if their reaction will give them away, it's a long shot, but that's why it's a last resort. So far my options, all thanks to the internet, are; vampire 76% likely, werewolf 56%, ghoul 34% and alien 13.4% likely. By previous guesses I can say for certain that if I have to, vampire is my safe bet, unless I get a reason to change my mind.

As I go to sleep, some questions come to mind... do I want to know? Will I live through finding out? These two are important to answer, but _I can't be bothered by them now, I have a game to play_. I smirk at the thought. I thought through my options for 24 minutes until I fell asleep on one last though; _I hope they're vampires._

* * *

Morning was uneventful, just dad asking me how I felt every few seconds. I had to convince him to go to work that day, it was not fun, now I know how my mom felt when she tried to convince me to go to school everyday, I should apologize to her one day. Adventully he left for work. I noticed that it was a sunny day today. I hate the bright light, I'm not used to it anymore.

* * *

School was no different, everyone was asking me if I was OK. I'd never said so much in one day, and it was all the same two words "I'm fine".

* * *

School flew by, going through my normal routine until lunch.

I couldn't help but notice that Alice wasn't in math today, maybe they ran off already, that could limit my ability to find answers. I checked around for them, they weren't at their table, now my anxiety was really getting high.

"If your looking for the Cullens they're not here." Jessica told me, my anxiety went up knowing that I'd been caught. "Every sunny day Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them out of school to go camping" she finished.

My anxiety went down a bit at that though. _I might not be too late after all. _But it went down completely once what she said hit me further. _They don't come to school on sunny days._ It appears that vampire is now between 87% and 99.9% likely, and everything else has dropped almost to zero. _Perfect._ I thought with an evil smirk. In the words of Kira 'I win'. I love those suspense stories so much, this must be how L felt during a case.

I'd better not cancel my trip, I'm 85% sure that fictional vampire myths are garbage. I may need to look up folklore, and incase that it's one of the others I'll need another option. But that won't be necessary in the least, I'll just bluff it, I'll get one of them alone, preferably Edward because I've spoken to him once already so I'll be more comfortable speaking to him, and give my bluff. Getting him alone will most likely be hard, but maybe the vampire will get me alone. If he gets me alone first there is a 74% chance at least that I'll die then and there, but it's only slightly less likely if I get him alone, maybe a semi-public place, a place with eyes but not ears on us. Maybe I'm over thinking this but can I really afford a mistake when dealing with something that _may_ want to kill me and _is _for a fact incredibly powerful. Hm... Maybe I shouldn't confront him... I'll back out if I don't want to, until then I'll just play it like I do.

The idea that I won't want to do it when it gets there gave me one of the largest anxiety attack I'd had since the airport incident.

* * *

Lunch ended soon after that, I'd covered every angle I can think of, I'm 54% sure that I'll make it out alive, this troubles me but there is no way I can increase that chance.

* * *

My day went on as normal from then on.

I'll confront him as soon as the situation is right but one mistake could make him leave, or have me killed. I'll leave my better judgement to tell me what to do. For some reason I'm not worried about dying, maybe that'll change.

* * *

**AN:**

**I had my doubts but I'll admit, I like this chapter.**

**If her logic seems repetitive at a point or two, I'll tell you this now; this is how I think, I over-think and repeat my self **_**a lot**_**.**

**EDIT: I should tell you that I don't have any access to a computer on Wedensdays so I can't update then.**


	7. Chapter 7 Port Angeles

**Hello readers I still have no new remark yet.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To: lynne0731:**

**I'm glad you liked it.**

**---**

**To cullensrule:**

**Well, that's not always the case, but by her age she's learnt to learn.**

**---**

**To sue-love45:**

**Yes, Jasper can feel her anxiety attacks, and has felt them already but at this point it's easy to dismiss them as new school anxieties. But sooner or later it will all sink together in Edward's head, but right now he has no reason to be suspicious at this point.**

**---**

**To crazygirlalert:**

**Thank you.**

**You're right about that, but the question to ask is; 'Would you really notice if anything's off about Bella if you didn't already know?' So far, I don't think anyone would.**

**---**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews.**

**---**

**This chapter won't focus on anything new just more logic; it will mainly advance the plot more then anything spectacular.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Port Angeles

I went to school with anxiety on my thoughts. _Will I go through with it?_

I was still going to Port Angeles this Saturday, whether I needed those legend books or not, I still needed to expand my personal library, and legends sounds like something I'd be interested in.

It was rainy again, really dark too, if they hadn't left yet they'd be here today.

I was in anticipation and anxiety for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Alice was in math class today, still not speaking, but she was there and that meant that the others came back. But it also increased my suspicions. _Who goes camping and comes to school the next day? They shouldn't make it in time, and they'd be tired._ I repressed a smirk at this, they keep making miscalculations.

* * *

The rest of the day went on normally until lunch.

I had my usual lunch that day; I think Mike got over my bad manners in rejecting him as he seemed normal today.

Lunch was normal, but I did find out that it was Tyler whose van crashed into me and that he was still recovering in hospital (He's doing well too). That Jessica asked Mike to the dance and he said yes, same with Angela and Ben. Boring stuff really, but I did study the Cullens, they were all here today, just as I guessed, some were looking at me in a studying way. I watched them out of the top of my eyes, both hidden by eyelashes.

They never ate. This raised my suspicion on non living creatures greatly, vampire included. _They're not even trying. _I thought to myself triumphantly, I repressed my grin.

* * *

Finally lunch ended and I headed towards biology.

If I paid attention I might find more evidence.

I arrived and I wasn't too surprised to see him in his seat staring at me. I tried to look normal to avoid making him too careful. I think it worked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I sat down.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to sound aggravated about hearing that question, I did as well as I faked gratitude over gifts, obviously fake and empty.

"You don't sound fine" He replied to my false emotion. _He's still talking, I might have him._

"I always sound like this" I told him honestly.

"I really doubt that" he said. I think he was hiding a smirk. _I think he knows a bit too much; maybe he's been spying on me to see if I tell anyone._ I suggested to myself. Even if he did he wouldn't know about my suspicion, it's never left my head, but my internet activity... if he didn't see me search it first he wouldn't know, I always clear my history out of habit, you do thing like that with a nosey mom who lectures you about the things she finds in your history.

"You wouldn't know" I told him, trying, and surprisingly succeeding, not to sound surprised. I can win this battle of wits yet, even though he doesn't know it's a battle. To be honest I'm not sure if it was a battle either, but I'm having fun with it.

"You're right, I wouldn't" He said, casually, not too casually. He was a better actor then me, I'll give him that.

The rest of class went in silence. He looked happy, cheeky even. My plan might have worked. He probably thinks that I don't even remember him being there. I repressed my smirk. Triumph and good anxiety filled me. **(AN: Some anxieties feel good, like adrenaline or pleasure, while others feel like a small heart attack in the chest and gut, some are even bad enough to send enough tension through the nerves to freeze the arms and legs in their place)**

The rest of the day went on as normal.

* * *

As did the rest of the week.

* * *

I woke up at my usual time and had breakfast.

Today was Saturday, today I'd be leaving for Port Angeles, I almost never leave home, and I really almost never go without someone with me. I felt a constant stream of anxiety flowing through me today.

After I'd brushed my teeth, showered, and the like, dad woke up, had breakfast and left for work in a hurry.

I'd spoken to him about my trip yesterday, he's even more worried them I am. He told me to carry on me not pepper spray, but bear mace. I don't know where he got bear mace from or if I was allowed to carry it, I mean who am I, Dog the Bounty Hunter? I'm taking it anyways, you never know when you'll need to carry legal assault with a non-lethal weapon.

* * *

I left at 4:00 PM, I decided agenised morning and lunch hour due to traffic and people trying to beat it.

I took a map and compass in case I need it. I don't know how to read a map even with a compass but I still had a portable GPS that dad got me when I started driving myself to school, it cam in handy then, it came in handy now.

It was very sunny in Port Angeles today.

There wasn't much traffic, in fact, the reason why is because everyone had parked already, the closest parking space to the store was 10 blocks away. I parked in front of some Italian restaurant and set the coordinates in the GPS and left for the store.

* * *

I finally got there about an hour and a half later, the irony is that the parking lot was empty when I got there.

As soon as I opened the door the smell of marijuana hit my nose, I quickly backed out, sucked in my breath and started breathing through my sleeve.

* * *

I got the books I wanted, and a book bag, I've always wanted one of those, they were really cheap, apparently he was having a very big sale today, that's why all the cars were here, but not for the books on legends but for the adult novels and magazines that he sells because "It's the only thing people buy" according to the store owner.

When I got out it was dark.

On my way to the car I decided that I didn't need the GPS because I remembered the way, boy was I wrong.

I quickly realised that I was going the wrong way when I realised that I didn't recognise my surroundings.

I panicked and was filled with massive anxiety. I didn't know where I was, in the dark streets of an unfamiliar street and city. This would be worse if I didn't have my GPS.

I checked and realised that I just turned down the wrong street and I could just cut through an alley to get back on track.

On my way through the alley I noticed that several men were following me, I picked up my speed and exited the alley and continued down the street. More men were following me now at a quick pace, calling out to someone, I assumed that it was me. There were about 4 of them now, I could mace them if I needed to.

Two more men popped out in front of me out of the closest alley. It appears that this was a trap. I gripped my bear mace, hidden from their eyes.

"Hi there beautiful, looking for a good time? Why not hang with us?" One of them asked me.

"No I'm fine" I told him, trying to sound in a hurry and not a little scared.

They circled me when I tried to get passed them. "Oh don't be like that." He said.

He wanted to say more but a silver car came screeching at us, we all jumped but these men went running in the opposite direction.

"Get in!" The man in the car told me. Was he nuts? I'm not getting in with him.

He stepped out of the car, it was Edward. _Perfect._ I thought, this all going perfectly, I get in the car, I'm alone with him, I can admit that this night is perfect.

I got into the car. And we drove off for a while in silence. _Why haven't you said it yet?_ Crap I was chickening out.

He drove up and parked in front of the Italian restaurant that I parked in front of. _Wait._

"How did you know I parked here?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, he just stared out the windshield, saying nothing.

_So he was spying on me._ I concluded.

He just sat there for a while, like he was thinking deeply, I though about getting out and leaving but I needed to do this.

Before I could speak he spoke "Are you hungry?" He asked me, I was going to say no when my stomach growled. _Traitor._ I called it

He chuckled and said "Come, I'll get you something to eat" He said getting out, I followed.

He led me towards the restaurant. _Perfect._ This was perfect, I have my semi public place and now I can tell him without fearing death.

When inside an older waitress smiled weirdly at us and asked Edward "Would you like a seat?" She asked stupidly.

She lead us to a table in a crowded area, I had an anxiety attack at the sight of it.

"Can we have a private seat please?" He asked with a seductive smile, handing her a hundred dollar bill, _holy crap! Does he know how much he gave her? _I asked myself.

She seated us in a secluded table in the middle of the room. She left us there, looking at Edward, glaring at me. _Even better, people will defiantly looking at Edward, he can't make a move without being seen. _I felt an odd feeling over the thought of people looking at Edward, _was it jealousy?_ Why the hell would I be jealous?

Soon after another waitress came by and took our order. I got pasta and a coke, Edward just got a coke, which I might add he still has yet to touch. He's just incriminating himself. When I asked him why he didn't order he said that he wasn't hungry. He made me drink his coke after I was done.

After I finished eating the waitress came by and collected my food. My anxiety dropping told me that now was my chance.

"I know what you are." I told him out of the blue when I was sure we were alone and no one was listening.

"What?" He asked, surprised. _He's guilty._ His response may have told me that I was right about him not being human. _I guess I should have learnt how to read responses before I tried this. _I muttered to myself.

"You're a vampire." I told him bluntly. I studied his response. He tensed, he swallowed and he looked a little bit shocked for a second before calming down. Perfect, my bluff worked, I was right.

"What?- How did you know?" He asked, looking down, a little bit aggravated. I smirked.

"I didn't" I told him smirking. The look on his face was beyond priceless. My smirk grew.

"You were bluffing." He accused quietly. My smirk grew even more.

"It was hardly a bluff, it was between 98 and 99.9% likely. Your family isn't as sneaky as you think." I told him, still with a smug smirk on my face.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked. I wanted to ask questions, like about his kind, their physiology and some other things like that.

"Well, first, you're pale, beautiful and you never eat. Second, you stopped a van with your bare hand after appearing out of no where" I wanted to continue but he interrupted me.

"I knew you saw me" He whispered to himself.

I continued "I did some research and narrowed my options and planned to bluff you when I got you alone. Your absence on sunny days tipped my suspicion over the edge." If my smirk could grow, it would.

"You're smarter then I thought." He told me, grinning a little bit to himself. "What else do you know?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing, but I want to know more." I answered him.

"I'll tell you something now, but we'll continue this some other time" He said. I think he didn't know how to deal with this situation, poor guy, I know how he feels.

"How did you know I was in danger?" Something told me to ask this.

"I was following you this whole time but I lost you for a while but when I heard what those low-lives were thinking-" He started but I interrupted him.

"You can read minds?" I accused. I was a little bit angry at this, my thoughts were private, I don't want people reading them.

"Yes, any mind in a few miles, except yours" He told me. I was relieved at that, but-

"Why can't you read mine? Is there something wrong with me?" That was a stupid question, of coarse something was wrong with me, I knew that.

"I tell you that I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you." He said laughing. I guess it made sense, he wouldn't have been surprised if he could read my mind.

We talked a bit more but he wouldn't tell me anything else, he kept saying until another time, I trusted his word, he calmed down a while later but he was still on guard.

We went our separate ways after I realised that it was 8-oclock. He promised to talk to me tomorrow, I don't know how though, he just said he would.

* * *

I was tired when I got home, dad was worried, and I told him I stopped to get something to eat and ran into a friend. When he asked me who I told him that I'm going to bed.

* * *

**AN:**

**I like logical Bella; she's a really good persona to write.**

**I should say this more but... Please point out any spelling/grammar errors you find.**


	8. Chapter 8 Answers

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating but I was busy preparing for the holidays, still am really, and my writer's block didn't help either.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To Musik Drache:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To lynne0731:**

**Yeah, he just doesn't know what to do in this type of situation, but I guess a less moody Edward is best.**

**What do you mean by "period"? I'm a bit confused here.**

**---**

**To Cant choose Grissom or Cullen:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To cullensrule:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To Faded Feathers:**

**I'm glad you can actually understand this, cause I'm not quite frankly sure if I understand anything in this story.**

**I'm not sure yet, so far I'm thinking that he'll figure it out on his own, but as to how he does or even how he becomes suspicious is a somewhat interesting part of the story.**

**---**

**To Jime2594:**

**I'm glad you liked it.**

**---**

**This chapter is mostly will focus mainly on Bella's reactions, and among other things, while trying to reclaim the ever so under spoken of anxiety that hasn't been as prominent as it would be in real life, this also brings back the strange calm that I should have mentioned more.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Answers

I woke up at 5:00 as usual, with the unusual calm making it's return. I've been having it alot lately but never on the weekends, weird.

I went through my usual Sunday routine; having breakfast, brush teeth, shower, etc. and sat around for a while.

* * *

An hour passed and the door bell rang. _Oh no. _I thought worriedly, anxiety rising in me. _What do I do? Dad normally answers the door but he left an hour ago. Maybe if I don't answer it will stop ringing. Yeah, that'll work. _I reasoned out in my head, I calmed the slightest bit.

The door bell rang a few times until it stopped. _Whew. That was close._ I thought relived, anxiety mostly gone, some left over as an aftermath of the potentially traumatic experience.

"Hello" A familiar voice greeted from behind me.

I flinched so largely that I feel off of the couch while letting out a loud yelp. I looked up to see Edward standing a few feet behind the couch, my anxiety all but disappeared at the sight of him.

He chuckled at my reaction. _It's not funny, I feel like I've had a heart attack. _I thought angrily, normal I would voice that opinion with rage but not this time, I didn't feel like I would explode with anger this time.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He apologised after I didn't speak for a few minutes.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. _I guess invitations are a myth_, too bad I'd prefer him not breaking and entering when I'm not here, or God forbid, I'm a sleep, I hate it when people watch me when I sleep, I flipped out on my mother when she told me that she still does that.

"I came in through the kitchen window; you didn't answer the door so I had to see if anything happened to you." He tried to explain, but I didn't really understand him.

"Sorry, I spaced out" I lied, trying to justify my actions.

"Alright, go get ready, I'll explain everything, but not here" He said. _Get ready? _I looked at my cloths, it wasn't so bad, just sweat pants and a t-shirt; I wear the same thing to school.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got up and put on my coat and shoes.

"It's a surprise. You should really put on something warmer." He told me. A light coat is perfectly fine for this weather, granted that I hadn't been outside to test it yet.

"It's alright, I like the cold, anything's better then the heat." The heat and the bright sun were always my least favourite things back in Phoenix.

"Please, you could catch a cold." He said, was he begging? I've never seen someone beg before so I wouldn't know. This guy could get annoying pretty fast if he didn't watch his use of words.

"I never get sick" I lied. I get sick every time a seasonal disease comes to town.

"Please, just wear something warmer." He asked again.

"I don't have anything warmer" I said. It was true; the most I've ever needed was a light coat for the winters and rain.

He exhaled in frustration, then he took off his jacket. "Here wear this then" He told me, handing me his jacket.

"No, I couldn't" I told him pleadingly. I never use something that belonged to someone else, one; I didn't know where it's been, and two; I don't know how they'd react if I used it, I was afraid that they'd be mad.

"Take it, I can wait as long as it takes" He said. Normally I'd call a person's bluff, I've been doing that for the past few years, but he could live up to this one.

I took the coat and put it one. He led me to his car, anxiety started to bubble in me at the though of going into a strange vehicle with a person I barely knew, if you can count knowing his deepest, darkest secret barely knowing him, but what surprised me was how little anxiety I had about the idea, normally at this point it would make me back down but it barely made me flinch this time.

* * *

The ride was mostly silent, I kept asking him questions but he told me to wait, I really hate waiting.

* * *

We pulled over on the side of the road with no buildings for miles, surrounded by trees as far as I could see.

_Maybe he's going to kill me after all. _I offered, only part serious.

Edward got out of the car and disappeared and reappeared at my door, he opened it and said "Come on, we're hiking the rest of the way" He told me.

_What is he, nuts? _I asked in my head. "Are you nuts?" OK, the thought did not stay in my head. "How far do we have to hike?" I asked.

He chuckled and helped me out of the car. "Don't worry I'll do most of the work." He said, still chuckling. _What does he mean? It's not like a school project._ I mulled over.

He led me about 10 feet into the woods; I could still see the car.

"Alright, climb onto my back, we're running" He told me, he turned away from me and crouched down low enough for me to get on.

_Is he insane? I'm not getting on his back._ I thought. I'd carry him but I doubt I could carry him; he's about twice my size. I decided to get on any ways.

I climbed on, Edward helped a little. When I was on his back I asked him "So are you going to turn into a bat and fly us there?"

He laughed, louder then I'd ever heard, it hut my ears. "Like I haven't heard that one before". Is that a 'no'? "No this is much more realistic" He told me, then he stood up and we took off faster then light.

* * *

This is completely insane, in a good way, I could see the world blurring around us and the light passing us in colourful streams.

Edward ran like a ghost through the woods, leaving no marks on the ground, making so sounds, I'm not sure he even touched the ground.

* * *

All too soon he slowed to a stop.

"Alright, down you go" He said, helping me down. It's a good thing too; I was too frozen in fear to help myself down.

"Yeah, 'more realistic'" I said sarcastically. He chuckled at that. I might have a mostly dry and warped sense of humour but I'm good at making people laugh if I want to.

I looked around; just a few yards away there was an open field, the sun shone through the entire field.

"I brought us here for privacy, and just in case the sun ever came up in conversation" He explained as he took a seat on a log right next to him. He patted the spot next to him; I sat down next to him.

"Why would the sun come up?" I asked.

"Just in case you wondered what happens if I were in the sun" He tried to explain without giving the answer away.

"Would you burn? Or do you follow original European folk lore, but I wouldn't think so since they wouldn't be able to stop a van... well physically at least." I rambled.

"You want to see? I promise I won't burn" He said.

"You damn well better not" I threatened jokingly. I'm not sure he got it.

He unbuttoned his shirt and walked into the sunlight and turned around to face me.

I didn't see anything at first, then it appeared that he was sweating, then I focused as it started to peak, he was... sparkling.

It was very beautiful, I didn't want to look away. "It's amazing." I commented. I was not expecting this of all things, but I like this better then burning, it's... less painful.

"No it's not" He said simply, as if he was talking about the weather. "This is why we don't come out, everyone would know we're different" He explained. I guess being different was a tough issue with being a vampire.

"I like being different" I told him, I think that would comfort him, but I now have doubts about that idea.

"Different is good until somebody dies" He said darkly.

"And mom says I'm all doom and gloom" I muttered somewhat mockingly. I can come off as depressing sometimes with my realism; mom never liked it, being the optimist that she is.

"No, you're a very happy person" He said. He doesn't even know me, but I decided to call his bluff.

"Oh really. Well then, what makes you say that" I said mockingly.

"You dream happy dreams" He answered me. _How would he know that? I don't even remember my dreams._ I thought, questioningly.

"Tell me how you know that." I ordered him. You know, I think he's stalling for time. "You know what, forget it" I said, not walking into his trap for time. "Let's get back on track here" I said finally.

We spent the whole day talking about the myths and facts about vampires, there were more of the former then the latter, but it's good to know more about vampires then anyone, I felt a warm feeling at that thought.

* * *

Edward drove me home after we were done talking, I'm not sure how many questions I could ask or how many I had asked.

It was late when I got home, I never told dad I'd be gone, I hope he's not worried.

"Tomorrow it's my turn" Edward said as I got out of the car.

"What?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"You heard me" He answered, thinking I was joking, I wasn't.

"No, really I don't understand" I said.

"I'll be asking questions tomorrow" He explained.

"How will we do that? We'll be at school." I asked him.

He exhaled in annoyance "You'll see" He said before driving off.

* * *

I entered the house to hear dad saying "Bella! Where have you been?" He asked worried.

"I was out with some friends" I told him, it wasn't a complete lie, I do consider Edward a friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I made plans after you left" I answered.

"You could've left a note" he said.

"...Note?" I asked. That would've made sense.

"Please at least leave a note next time" He begged.

"Alright" I said before fixing myself something to eat.

* * *

The rest of the night went as normal, I went to sleep faster due to the strange calm.

That night I dreamt, for the millionth time, of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN:**

**I liked the beginning, the end was written under the influence of a different wave of inspiration.**


	9. Chapter 9 Life

**Hello yet again.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To Jime2594:**

**I don't really know either, but that's a while away now.**

**I'm glad it can help. Thank you.**

**---**

**To lynne0731:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To Cant choose Grissom or Cullen:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**It's always good to find out early, it's best to find out before they start school, that way the teachers understand and don't yell at the children for not looking at them when spoken to.**

**I'm still figuring that out, but I don't think it'll be awkward.**

**---**

**To vampyregurl09:**

**Yeah, I couldn't work Jake in there, mainly because A.S. Bella wouldn't accept an invitation to go out with her friends.**

**---**

**To asgibson:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**---**

**This will give some answers to Bella's hobbies, rituals, life before Forks etc. It also adds to her thought process, noticing ability, and a little on her sense of humour. This also shows some very odd habits that defy some form of common sense.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Life

I woke up and looked at the clock, today I had to think a little and register the time, 5:00, as always.

I got out of bed and went down and had breakfast, I noticed then that the unusual calm still hadn't left, this was not unusual but I'm still not used to it being there.

After breakfast I cleaned up and went upstairs to complete my morning routine.

After I was done that I waited until it was time to leave, only distracting my attention to say bye to dad as he left for work.

Awhile later, before it was time to leave, I heard a honking sound. I ignored it, thinking it was just some yokels passing each other on the road. Then I heard it again, I still didn't move, then again a few times. Finally the doorbell rang. The calm left me and was instantly replaced by anxiety.

It was the time that I leave at, I had to leave, but the doorbell kept ringing and I was afraid to go.

I decided to see who it was before deciding anything and risk being late. I checked out the window to see none other then Edward Cullen at the door, ringing the bell. The calm came back but it still had small traces of anxiety in it.

I got up and answered the door.

"Running late?" He asked.

"Just a little." I answered, moving around him but not before locking the door.

"Could you use a ride?" He asked.

"I already have one." I answered.

"That rust bucket?" He chuckled. _He did not just mock my truck._ I was overcome with anxiety at that thought; I hate criticism in any form, no matter what it's aimed at.

"Just because it predate Methuselah doesn't mean it can't make it to school" I joked, getting into the truck. He chuckled a little at my remark.

"Fine then, I'll see you at school" He said, still chuckling a little, before getting into his car and speeding off.

_Does he really drive that fast?_ I asked in thought, I'd never noticed before, but I guess he does.

I checked the clock and realised that I had only 30 minutes till school starts, I could make it in 25 but this is late for me. I was overcome with anxiety and drove off to school.

* * *

I arrived with, as I guessed, 5 minutes to get to class. I was not happy with myself.

I noticed that Edward beat me here, I wasn't surprised.

Mike intercepted me on my way to class.

"Hey Bella. You know Prom is coming up in a couple months-" He started but I interrupted.

"I didn't know that" I said. I think I interrupted him mid sentence; I'm not that good at looking for ques.

"It is... and since there's nothing in between now and then... would you go with me?" He asked. I honestly didn't see that coming.

"No, I don't go to social gatherings." I answered, remembering my conversation with Jessica a while back.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just don't" I answered.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"I just don't like people, that's all" I answered honestly before walking off to class.

* * *

Class was pretty normal until lunch.

* * *

I was walking towards the cafeteria with Jessica walking beside me, gossiping as usual. I'd thought I'd gotten rid of her when I'd been insensitive. She must have gotten over it, or found something that she thinks is 'juicy'.

As we entered Jessica tugged my arm.

"I think Edward Cullen wants you to sit with him." She said. Is she pulling a fast one on me?

I looked and saw Edward motioning his hand; I think it's a 'come here' sign. _Maybe he means someone else?_ I offered.

After studying the situation for a minute I came to this conclusion; Edward was sitting at a table alone, he was motioning a sign that may mean for me to come over, no one else came to him so he most likely means me. I decided to risk it and go over to him.

"Hello" He said, giving another motion with his hand, I don't know what it means so I just sat down.

"Hi" I mumbled, looking down.

"We have all lunch, just eat and I'll ask questions when I think of them." He said. Oh, right, he was asking questions today, maybe that's why he wanted to give me a ride.

"Mmhmm" I mumbled, not really listening.

"What's your favourite color?" He asked.

"Amber" I answered off the bat.

"I suppose it'll be black in a few weeks then." He said, chuckling. _What's he on about?_

"Alright. What's your favourite hobby?" He asked after seeing that I didn't get his joke, or something like that.

"Reading" I answered.

"What do you like to read?" He asked.

"Fantasy mostly, history is my other favourite. I'll read anything with vampires in it." I answered. He laughed when he heard my answer, I was afraid he'd do that.

"You seem to like vampires." He pressed.

"I'm obsessed with them" I answered. This only caused him to laugh more, I think other people are starting to look; I didn't dare look behind me.

"How was your life in phoenix? Did you like it better then Forks?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"It was nice but I'm starting to like Forks better" I answered.

"Why is it better?" He asked. His questions were pretty normal, nothing perverted like it would be for any other guy.

"It's not so hot or bright, or dry, I don't get excessive nose bleeds here" I answered.

"That's a good thing." He commented. "Any allergies I should know about?" He asked.

"Environmental only, why?" This is getting odd, why would he want to know that?

"It's my day to ask questions, you can ask some tomorrow".

It went on like that all lunch.

* * *

Lunch ended a while later and we made our way to biology.

"Favourite movie?" He asked. I'm surprised that this didn't come up earlier.

"Ummm... Cirque du Freak." I answered, I had to think about that one.

"Favourite song?" He asked. It's like he saved the normal ones for the last minute.

"Claire de Lune." I admitted. I'm a bit ashamed of my like for classical music.

"Mine too. Any sports?" He asked.

"Have you seen me play sports?" I answered with another question.

"No. Play any instruments?" He asked.

"Not in the least." I answered.

"Favourite book?" He asked. He should've asked this earlier, he's not too organized today.

"Same as movie." I answered.

He kept this up all through class.

* * *

After school let out he continued to ask these normal questions. Go figure that the vampire asks the normal questions and I, the human, ask the weird questions yesterday. He must think I'm a freak, I'd agree with him but it's very funny coming from a vampire, I think, I'm not sure if it's funny or not.

* * *

On the way home I noticed a couple boxes in front of the computer store next to the trash. I decided to stop and investigate. I could have died and gone to heaven at what I found, they were loaded with computer chips. I used to bring junk home all the time but mom always threw it out because she didn't know what I could do with it, probably nothing but I like to collect things like this.

I put the boxes in the back of the truck and drove off.

* * *

Once home I moved them into my room and looked through them, I'm not sure what they're for but I found no wires to cut, I'm a little disappointed at that.

I spent a while looking through the boxes, only stopping once to go down stairs and eat, and returning to looking later.

I didn't know what time it was when I heard a knock on the door. I filled with anxiety and jumped, putting the computer chips back in their boxes.

"Bells, you in there." I heard dad's voice before he entered. "Oh thank goodness" He exhaled when he saw me. "What's in the boxes?" He asked.

"Computer chips." I answered.

"Where'd you get 'em?" He asked.

"The store was throwing them away." I answered.

"And they let you have them?" He asked.

"No, I just took them off the side of the road." I answered.

"Alright... I'll be down stairs, I'm supposed to call your mother to tell her how you're doing." He said.

"I'm fine." I told him, just in case he needed my word for it.

* * *

After dad called mom I picked up the phone and covered the speaker, a trick I'd learnt on TV.

"_Charlie? What's wrong?_" I heard mom ask on the other line.

"_I'm not sure, does Bella normally bring junk home that she finds on the street?_" He asked her. Oh crap, this is about me.

"_Yes, why? What did she bring home?_" Mom asked.

"_Just three boxes of used Computer chips she found in front of a store._" He answered her.

"_OK, Charlie, you need to get rid of it and tell her not to bring things home that she's not supposed to. Let me talk to her first._" She said, this can't end well.

"_Alright._" "Bells! Your mom wants to talk to you!" He yelled up the stairs.

"_That's not necessary. Isabella, are you eavesdropping again!? _" Mom asked.

"Hi mommy." I said, sheepishly. 'Sheepishly' that's a word I've never understood.

"_OK, Charlie you can hang up now, remember, she'll listen to your calls sometimes._" Mom said and dad hung up. "_Now, Bella, we've talked about this. You can't keep bringing garbage home, you don't know where it's been, you'll never use it, AND there's no where to put them_" She told me.

"I can install shelves" I lied, I don't like the idea of changing the room landscape.

"_You and I both know you won't do it._"She said. Mom was very good at reading me, more then I knew. "_No more bringing junk home, understand?_" She said.

"Yes." I didn't really understand but a positive answer is usually the best answer.

"_Good, bye sweetie, I have to go_" She said.

"Bye." I said before she hung up.

Dad was coming up to talk to me, this can't end well.

* * *

Dad's warning was a lot better then the ones mom gave me, I think I'll like it here, even though my computer chips were now sitting in front of the house waiting to be picked up by the garbage men. I remember when I used to hide the garbage so they wouldn't find it, it piled up in the basement until it smelt like a skunk crawled under the house and died after being hit by a lawnmower. Mom was very mad when she found it, she later said she wasn't mad, but I don't get what else she could've been.

I went to bed after an hour of reading.

* * *

**AN:**

**I like how this ended, the front wasn't too bad though.**

**I just **_**had **_**to add the end.**


	10. Chapter 10 Awake

**Hello those of you who hung on for the past 9 chapters.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To lynne0731:**

**Merry Christmas. Thank you.**

**---**

**To Equivamp:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**Thank you.**

**---**

**To firemaster101:**

**Yeah, I proof read them but, as a human, I miss things, a lot.**

**-**

**Anxiety is a daily thing to those with A.S., there is never too much, just bad days.**

**---**

**To princesslips77:**

**I'm glad it could help.**

**Well since A.S. Bella is a little based on me, I'll answer it as such. She used to be on anxiety pills in 5****th**** grade, but they caused her to shake uncontrollably, and they didn't help her anxiety either, so she was taken off them. She was diagnosed in 2****nd**** grade after her teacher noticed something was off about her, since she never looked at people or sat alone in the corner, while everyone else appeared to pay attention and crowded in groups, the teacher had an idea what it was and told her mom to have her tested to be sure.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus a little on nocturnal awakenings, elaborate a little more on sleeping problems, sensitive hearing, and it will display one of Bella's smaller stims.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Awake

I woke up slowly and glanced at the clock; it read 3:14, AM I assume. I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes. Sometimes I wake up so much it casts the illusion of me being up the whole night, those are very annoying.

Normally I just lay there until I fall back asleep, as I was about to do this I heard a slight creak, the kind from the rocking chair. The creak was so silent that normal ears wouldn't pick it up, but my highly sensitive ears could easily. The window wasn't open, it never it, the door was closed as well, wind couldn't enter the room. This creak was very small, but defiantly one from a relaxed swing on the chair, not a non-assisted rock. This meant that there may be someone sitting on the chair.

Anxiety filled me at that thought. After a minute I finally convinced myself to look._ It's probably nothing._ I thought to myself.

I peeked over my cheekbone to see a figure sitting in the rocking chair; it was a person, no doubt about it. My anxiety increased greatly. I thought up a quick plan before my heart beat could strengthen. Following my plan I made my farthest hand into a fist, while at the same time leaping at the light switch. I hate those double twist switches, I thought I would be too slow but panic is a powerful drug.

In a second the light was on and sitting in the rocking chair was... Edward Cullen. _What's this guy's problem?_ I wish I could say I thought that, but I didn't think anything, actually seeing him increased my anxiety to the point that I'm surprised that I didn't faint.

I let out a yelp and fell out of bed in shock.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. He was at my side, catching me as I fell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered angrily. I was not happy.

"I like watching you sleep, I find it fascinating." He said, probably amused at my rage.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, wanting answers. I don't like it when I catch my _mom _in this act, but a practically-stranger is another story, I'm surprised that I didn't scream.

"Almost a month" He answered. _How long has he known me?_

"Exactly what is 'fascinating' about me sleeping" I asked.

"I can never sleep myself, so I watch you sleep. You can learn so much as a person sleeps." He answered with a smirk.

"Like what?" I asked, hoping he'd elaborate, for some reason I find this interesting.

"You talk in your sleep." He answered. That, I knew, mom always made fun of me for it in her own way. "But I am troubled by your sleeping habits. A teenager shouldn't only sleep 4 and a half hours a night." He added.

"I'm not tired during the day, so no problem." I answered. Mom used to say the same thing, but she gave up when I was 12.

"For now maybe, but in the long run it could be serious." He told me. "You also toss and turn a lot in your sleep. I don't know what it's a sign of; stress, nightmares? Please tell me so I can make it go away." He added. Mom always said that I toss and turn and snore like a lawnmower to put it lightly.

"I don't have any problems with sleeping or nightmares... stress is another story but that has nothing to do with it. But if you will please, never watch me sleep again." I demanded in loud whispers.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't, I won't watch you again, unless you give me permission. I'll see you later." He said before disappearing.

After all that drama I went back to sleep for the few more hours of the night. The strange calm assisting the whole time. Over all, this was the strangest night I've ever had.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00 as always.

I had breakfast and got ready for the day.

At this point I sat around thinking about the events of last night. What scared me was not the fact that I had a vampire in my room (Vegetarian or not), watching me sleep for the past month. No. What scared me was that, I wasn't really upset about it anymore. I mulled over this until dad woke up.

"Morning Bells" He greeted when he saw me.

"Good morning... Do you hear that?" I asked, this sound has been driving me nuts all morning.

"Hear what?" He asked, eating his breakfast.

"It sounds like an owl." I explained. The 'hoo'-ing is insane, it comes on every 3 seconds.

"I don't hear it." He said, he got up and went to the front door and opened it. "OK, now I can hear it, owls aren't usually out at this particular time." He concluded before returning to his breakfast.

The morning continued as normal until school.

* * *

Once I arrived at school I was cut off by Eric.

"Hey Bella, you know prom's coming up and... all... will you go with me?" He asked, pausing and rushing through his words. This time I knew prom's coming up due to my encounter yesterday.

"No, I don't go to dances." I told him. My patience is terrible to begin with, and this is really getting old.

"Yeah, that's what Mike said; I just thought that you were letting him down easy." He explained.

This conversation as weird as it was, didn't last long after this.

I went to class after that.

* * *

Class was normal until gym.

Today we were playing basket ball again, this was getting old fast.

This time the teacher made me get involved with threats to hold me back a year.

The game was going smoothly, my clumsiness was very prominent in this game, I always limited my physical activity in hopes of limiting my lack of footing, but it never got better.

The game reached it's worst when, in an attempt the catch the ball, it missed and hit me in the head, sending me down to the floor. I got to sit the rest of the game out after that. I was worried about killing brain cells more then a possible concussion, it's not bleeding it all I know.

* * *

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria, I looked to see Edward sitting alone again, motioning in my direction again. I hesitated at first but went over to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry for my actions these past nights, I promise it won't happen again without your consent." He said. "Anyways, how's your head?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised. _How'd he know about that._

"I hope you don't mind, after you made your comment on seeing you in gym I decided to see for my self" He answered.

"I guess I walked right into that one, I'm fine, continue." I said, urging him to ask another question.

"It's your turn to ask questions today, please, ask any question." He said. I had thought of more questions since my last chance to ask them. So far all I knew was; his family's special diet, their abilities and powers, how to kill a vampire and what is a myth and what isn't, and recently I learnt that they can't sleep.

"Can you eat human food?" A asked, wondering what would happen if he were to eat any.

He exhaled and picked up a slice of pizza from his tray and took a bite, this was a little farther than I wanted to go but I don't care, he ate it very quickly. "It's the same as if you were to eat dirt." He finished. I'd eaten dirt once when I was visiting my dad for the summer, his friend's son dared me to do it, after mom found out she told me to never listen to dares ever again, and I never did since.

"Been there, done that, won't do it again." I muttered quietly.

Lunch continued with me asking questions, I avoided personal questions since his family was only two tables over, I don't know what could happen with them around at any point, and I won't try to find out just in case, I got off lucky up until this point but I don't know how long it'll last, how long I will live.

* * *

After lunch was over we walked into Biology with me still asking some questions.

The class was just a continuation of a week long project that Edward and I finished on the first day.

I noticed in a glance that he kept glancing over every so often, once I followed his vision to see that he kept glancing at my right hand, so were some of the others sitting near by. I didn't see what was wrong at first but suddenly and randomly, my pinkie finger flicked 3 times and a second later it was followed by my thumb flexing twice, each making a cracking sound when doing it.

_What the? How long have I been doing this? _I asked myself, but thinking back, I'd always done this; as far back as I can remember even. Every 50 seconds to over a minute my right hand would do that, sometimes with a different number of flicks and flexes, even skipping it all together, sometimes my left hand would do it but almost never.

I watched my hands the rest off Biology and Free period. It was a weird discovery to be made.

I tried to stop but my fingers felt really stiff and uncomfortable afterwards that I had to let go and allow it to continue doing it.

* * *

After school finished I went to my truck and began to leave but traffic was being held up so I had to wait.

This was followed by a knock on my window, this gave me an anxiety attack, I looked over to see Tyler, fresh out of the hospital today no less. I rolled down my window to see what he wanted.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened, let me make it up to you, let me take you to prom." He said, this was the most normal invite I'd received in terms of tone.

"It's alright, you didn't hit me. You don't have to do anything to make it up to me" I told him calmly.

"Then let me take you anyways, like a date." He responded.

"I don't go on dates, or to social gatherings." I told him, annoyed a little.

I rolled up my window so he couldn't respond, by now traffic was moving again so I sped off home.

* * *

My routine went on as normal after that.

* * *

**AN:**

**I had to restrain myself from making Bella say '**_**weirdo'**_** in her head to Edward.**

**This wasn't too bad but it's defiantly not my favourite chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Different

**Hello to anyone who actually stuck around to this point.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To windtear:**

**Merry Christmas to you too, although I'm sure it's probably long after Christmas by the time I've posted this.**

**I wouldn't call it suffering, but I can be quite insane at times. Nor would I call Bella's needs 'special', more like... specific.**

**I'm still working on the idea, I have the start figured out but how the final reveal will work, I'm still trying to word it right. Right now Bella wouldn't seem strange, unique maybe but someone with Asperger's is not easy to single out or be suspicious of, Edward needs a reason to search it out, that reason is already worked out but I'm not there in the story yet.**

**---**

**To grace-grace13:**

**No, not yet. He's not even suspicious yet.**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**That will happen very soon, not too soon, but soon. As for how... ooooh, it's not going to be pretty, or singular in events.**

**---**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews.**

**---**

**This is the chapter where development finally happens.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Different

I woke up at 5:00 AM, as I always do.

I went and had breakfast and prepared for the day.

After that I sat around and waited to kill time, occasionally getting up to pace.

I left for school after an hour or so of that.

* * *

The drive to school was quick and silent.

I parked the car and went to wait outside of the math building.

The teacher was usually late (4 out of 5 days a week), and it was starting to get cold, it didn't help that I've started coming earlier, so far there were 20 minutes left until class, everyone else was either not here yet or waiting inside. _Cowards._ I muttered. I admit, it was cold and I had a light jacket on, I'm going to need a new one soon.

About 24 minutes later the teacher came running here, at this point some of the other students were outside waiting by the door while I stood 4 meters away, and the rest of the class who didn't turn up late were running here after the teacher.

Everyone muttered complaints after they went inside. I don't understand how I made it in first when everyone else was right by the door.

Just like everyday the remaining 4 or 5 students came into class at 10 minutes in.

Class was quite normal, just another quiz, we had one 3 out of 5 days a week and it always caught everyone off guard. I finished mine quickly and just sat there, waiting for my next assignment.

I couldn't help but notice that the desk was shaking; I glanced over to see that Alice was vibrating with a weird look on her face.

The movement I didn't mind but the sound was annoying, almost as much as that owl, that, as of yet still hung around the house in the morning and night, it was annoying when reading, I stopped every time it hooted, which was 4 times a minute.

I thought nothing of it and continued waiting out the class.

* * *

The day went on as normal until lunch.

* * *

After gym I headed for the cafeteria.

On my way someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, it was Jessica, she pulled me to the side.

"OK, seriously are you dating Edward behind my back?" She asked me in a rush.

"No." I answered. To be honest I'm not too sure, Edward never said date once, so I assume that we're not.

"Are you sure?" She asked, shaking me. _Of course I'm sure, why would she ask that?_

"Yes." I told her.

"I don't understand you! You have all these guys after you and you turn them all down, just like that!" She complained.

"I don't date." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked, shaking me again. _Why is she still grabbing my arms?_

"I don't know, I just never had." I answered her, hoping that it'll be enough.

"You have to be kidding me!" She said.

"I'm not kidding." I told her.

"I was being rhetorical." She told me. _Oops, my mistake._

She left after complaining to me more about my lack of dating.

After that I continued for the cafeteria.

I entered the cafeteria to see Edward motioning towards me again, I went over and sat down.

"You've never dated?" He asked me as soon as I sat down. I guess he listened in again.

"Nope." I answered. "You were listening in again I assume." I added.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear your answer" He said. _Does he mean my answer to his question, or Jessica's? _I asked myself confused. "Just incase I didn't make my intentions clear enough at this point, I'll make them clear now. Would you like to go on a date?" He asked.

OK, this shouldn't have caught me off guard, after all people just keep asking me. I waited to see if he was serious, not knowing what to say. After a while I answered. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, I needed more information before I can answer.

"A date, we go out, get something to eat, I be romantic, you know, that sort of thing." He said. _I need more information then that._

"Can you be more specific. When? Where? What kind of food? Etcetera, etcetera." I pried for answers.

"How about Saturday, _Le Bella Italia_, and Italian." He said.

"Where and what's '_Le Bella Italia'_?" I asked, confused.

"It's the restaurant that we went to in Port Angeles last time" He answered. "Is that enough information?" He asked. _Am I doing anything on Saturday? I don't think so._ I mulled over in my head.

"It's enough." I answered.

After a while Edward spoke. "So, what do you say?" He asked.

I almost forgot. I thought it over. Maybe it could work. "Alright" I answered.

He shifted position and changed expression. "Perfect, how's 8-oclock sound?" He asked.

He timed my schedule perfectly, dad would be home so he won't worry if I disappear again, and it would've been a while since I've eaten. He no doubt had my routine down flat by now.

As I took a sip of my chocolate milk I noticed that it tasted oddly. I think it went bad. Interesting, I don't have money to buy a new one, anxiety filled me at that, if I don't drink it, it would affect my routine, shrugging I decided that drinking it would be the better option. I drank the milk with distaste, I realise now that I should've thought this through.

Lunch went on as normal after Edward questioned about the milk, he told me to ask him to get me another one next time.

* * *

School went on as normal after that.

* * *

I went home as normal after school.

After I had a small dinner I spent my time reading 'Arabian Nights', a book I got at the bookstore in Port Angeles... I'm not sure how long ago that was... a week or two... maybe more. It wasn't 'Wuthering Heights' but it's pretty great.

It was an interesting story; I had no idea that Aladdin originated from here, but for some reason I felt drawn to 'The Seven Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor', I'm not sure why but for some odd reason or another Sinbad reminds me of Edward.

I read for a few hours, in that time dad came home and had eaten.

I checked the clock to see that it was a quarter to eight.

At this point anxiety went through me when I realised that I didn't know what to do.

_I don't get it, do I dress up? _Was the main thing that went through my head.

The more I thought about it the more I realised that I shouldn't have agreed to this, this only raised my anxiety, I couldn't call it off even if I wanted too, which I'm surprised that I didn't.

I was panicking. I adventully decided to wear what I had on, which consisted of sweat pants and a hoodie. Yes, I dress like this to school; it's what I'm used to; comfortable and fitting in a way that they aren't too tight or too loose. This outfit is one of the things Jessica complained about, but I'm used to it so I just tune her out.

After a few minutes of calming myself a cold hand appeared over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Alice saw that you wouldn't be the one to answer the door and Charlie wouldn't be too happy." He explained. "I'll ring the bell soon and you have to answer." He added before disappearing.

_That was weird._ I thought. I got up and headed to the door as it rang.

"I'll get it." I told dad before he could get up. He must've been shocked since I never answer the door, or even speak in between meals.

"Hi" Edward greeted me as I answered the door.

"Hey." I responded.

"Bells, who's- Who is this?!" Dad asked as he exited the kitchen, before he saw Edward. He sounded mad.

I was about to answer when Edward interrupted. "Hello chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." He told him.

"'Cullen'? Dr. Cullen's son?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." He answered. He's doing good at the whole 'meet the dad' thing.

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Dad asked with an odd expression, the kind mom made when she asked Phil if he drank at his stag party, it was kind of funny.

"Well... I'm here to pick up your daughter, we have a date." He answered calmly.

Dad tensed. "Bells is this true?" He turned to me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Alright... can you two wait in the living room for a few minutes, I'd like to talk but I need to make a call first." Dad said. Only one thing can come out of this and I feared it; he was going to call mom about something. He always does this every time I so-much as change expression.

"Alright." Edward and I replied, both of us knowing that we didn't have a choice in the matter.

We sat down on the couch as dad went into the kitchen to use the phone. I used this opportunity to grab the phone in here to listen in. I might as well since Edward can hear without it, I didn't want to be left out.

"_Hello_" Mom picked up after a few rings.

"_Renee, I know I've been calling a lot lately but-_" Dad started to speak but was interrupted by mom.

"_What did she do now?_" Mom asked, a little annoyed that dad called her last night after he noticed that I eat my food in a certain order, mom was far from impressed by his paranoia.

"_Well... did she usually bring boys home?_" Dad asked, a little hesitant.

"_WHAT!? No, she never brought anyone home; she always said boys never even asked her out. What brought this on?_" Mom asked, she obviously didn't believe that this was caused by something I did, more on the line of hypothetical paranoia. I think she's about to verbally kill him.

"_Well, I think someone asked her here because there's a boy sitting with her on the couch talking about a date_" Dad said, a little too loudly.

"_WHAT?! Are you sure? Bella's never dated before, she'd never do something so... so... _different_._" Mom responded, in shock, she's never been in shock since she caught me petting a skunk when I was 4; she wasn't shocked about me petting the skunk as much as she was that it sprayed me and I was unaffected by the smell. I can't help if I like bad smells.

"_Bella confirmed what he said, now please, tell me what to do._" Dad pleaded.

"_I don't know. She's been talked too about this, she knows the dangers and what not to do, I've burned it into her head, just let her go._" Mom finally said before saying goodbye.

Dad mumbled something about 'no help' as he walked into the room.

"Sorry for keeping you, go on ahead." He motioned for us to leave. Edward went out the door first, dad stopped me to say "Do you still have the bear mace?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered. It wasn't a lie, it was in my bag which I just picked up just as I said that.

"Alright then, go have fun, but not too much." He told me.

I left muttering "I never have fun".

I got into Edward's car and we drove off slowly before speeding up when dad was out of sight.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ain't that a place to stop.**

**I didn't want to stop mid-date so I figured that this is the least bad place.**

**EDIT: I fixed a few errors.**


	12. Chapter 12 Date

**Important Notice: sal21 has offered to translate this story into Spanish. That I **_**really**_** never expected. And for that I thank you again.**

**Hello everyone, I'm sure I've been flagged as 'evil' after leaving you with a kinda cliff-hanger, but I digress.**

**This is pretty short but if you think of it it's really just a 'part 2' rather then a real chapter. It's too long to add to the last chapter, it's too short to stand alone without having to add the beginning of the next chapter in it.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. Nothing specific to reply to yet.**

**---**

**To Horsegal93:**

**'Selective Mutism' I've never heard of it before, I've looked it up now but I'm surprised that I've never heard of it during my research of 'disorders'.**

**---**

**This chapter will put eye-contact into greater detail, among other things; toe-walking is one.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Date

The ride was quiet for awhile before Edward let out a chuckle and spoke.

"You never have fun?" He asked.

"Nope" I answered. You'd think he'd get that with my boring voice and always expressionless face.

"Really... Well let's see if I can change that." He said, chuckling.

Normally I'd say 'better people then you have tried' in a bored tone but I just can't say it for some reason.

The rest of the ride continued in silence, and the occasional chuckle; apparently Edward was amused about the bear mace. So was I but I never even smirked about it.

* * *

We got a great parking space, right in front of the restaurant.

I paused in the seat for a moment, when I was about to get out the door was quickly opened by Edward. He helped me out and we headed to the restaurant.

"You know; walking on your toes is bad for your knees." Edward said to me. I didn't notice but I was walking on my toes, this is what made mom think I would be good at ballet; just because I'm graceful walking 3 steps on my toes doesn't mean I can spin on my toe without falling down. I got off my toes and tried to walk normally.

We were seated at the same table as last time and we ordered the same thing as last time, only in a smaller portion.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked.

"mm-hmm" I replied.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you to the same restaurant as last time." He asked. No the thought really never crossed my mind. "Well it has come to my attention that I haven't made my intentions as clear as I thought I had" He continued. I didn't notice he was implying anything. "I want... to be more then just friends." He explained.

"I didn't know we were friends." I replied on impulse. To be honest, that's true; he never said we were friends.

He exhaled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume. I can see that you're only putting up with me for... other reasons." He said, bowing his head. I think I upset him, for some reason I felt bad; I might be rude and insensitive at times but I don't like to upset people.

"It's not that! You never said we were friends; I didn't know!" I said quickly.

"All I had to do was say it?" He asked, and then exhaled. "Emmett's right, I'm terrible at this." He said, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his palms. _What a weird gesture. _I thought to myself.

"That's probably true." I muttered in what I think was sarcasm.

"Alright then, let's start over on this note." Edward said after finishing his sulking.

"Alright" I responded. There was a slight pause after that.

"Hold still, I want to try something." He said. I didn't notice he was moving until I felt his cold hands cup my face and slowly move my head up to face him. For a moment I looked him in the eye, at that horrible anxiety went through me, after a moment of looking at him my anxiety seeped into my face, causing my lips to warp into a smirk. I hate it when it does that, this caused me alot of problems in elementary school; the other students would do things and blame it on me and when I look them in the eye to (I don't know how) prove that I was telling the truth when I was, I would always smirk, even when I was telling the truth. Most teachers caught onto this but some didn't believe me when I explained it to them. "That put a smile on your face" He said to himself, I think. I would love to correct him but no one would believe me. I couldn't take it anymore; I shifted my eyes away from his face to calm myself. I liked his face but looking at it made me uncomfortable. When I was thinking he closed his eyes and started moving his head towards me.

I'm not sure what he was doing, I'd never seen someone do this. This continued for the very short time it took for him to plant his lips on mine. I froze. The electric shock returned with great power; killing my anxiety as quick as it came, and it came very fast. It's not like this hasn't happened before; once in 1st grade a boy leaped out and planted a kiss on my lips, when the teacher asked why he did it he said 'She made a face; I thought she wanted a kiss' I don't know what I did to make him think that but I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. I guess I slipped up and did it again, maybe.

I just sat there for a whole minute, waiting. _How long do kisses last anyway? _I asked myself. This was ridiculous, all the kisses I'd had only lasted a second. He pulled away during that thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He started but I cut him off. I got the idea from a romance novel I'd read, I think it'll show him I feel the same way. I kissed him back without thinking; had I been thinking I would never have done this.

I didn't take as long as him, but I think it was enough. Kissing is weird, it was cold, hard and dry; those novels don't get anything right.

He sat there frozen in place. I looked down and studied a stain on the floor. It was silent for a while until he spoke.

"I think I'd gotten my point across this time." He muttered.

I wanted to say yes but I settled on "mm-hmm"

After a little silence we continued on with our conversation until it was time to go.

I think it went well.

* * *

Edward took me home after a while of that. I had something I should tell him but I didn't know when.

We pulled into my driveway where Edward opened my door for me before I could.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, helping me out.

"mm-hmm" I nodded. I'm not sure if he would understand my answer the way I want him to.

He walked me to the front door. I decided to tell him now.

"I don't mind if you watch me sleep." I rushed out.

He gave me a look. "Really?" He asked.

"I don't mind if you do" I said again.

He gave me a small hug. "Thank you" He whispered in my ear. "I'd better leave; Charlie knows you're back, he'll come out if you don't come in" He said before heading back to his car. I think I heard him mutter 'I love you' but disregarded it.

I went inside.

"Hi Bells. How was your date?" He asked.

"Good" I mumbled.

"Your mother wants you to call her" He said. _Crap! _I yelled in my head. Every time I talk to mom it's a bad thing.

I decided to get it over with and call her as soon as possible. If only I knew her number.

"What's her number?!" I called down stairs. He yelled it back to me.

I dialled it and to my surprise she answered on the first ring. That can't be good.

"_Bella!? Please tell me what your father said isn't true!_" She yelled.

"_What'd he say?_" I asked. I'm not sure if she meant tonight.

"_When did you start dating?_" She asked me, ignoring my question.

"_I'm not 'dating', I'm just..._" I didn't know what to say. "_In... a... relationship...?_" I tried to say right.

"_What's the difference?_" She asked.

"_Is there one?_" I asked. I didn't think there was.

"_No. How did it go? What did you do? Is he nice? Can I meet him? Do you like him?_" She asked.

"_Good. Usual date stuff (I would assume based off what I'd seen on TV). Yes. How can you?_" I answered. The last one I paused at "_Yes, very much_" I didn't normally say things like 'very much' but I couldn't ignore it, it was eating it's way out of me.

"_Awww... You're in love._" She cooed. _What?_ I thought in question. The thought gave me an anxiety attack. Maybe she was right, I'd never felt that before; it's confusing.

The rest of the conversation involved me trying to convince her that I'm not in love, it was impossible; she had her heart set on the idea.

When we were done talking it was past 10 and I was overly exhausted. I can last a day but I never doo things like this, it takes a lot out of me.

As I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard "I love you."

* * *

**AN:**

**Not my favourite ending but it'll have to do.**

**I'd add more but that would cut into the next chapter. I had to cut some things because they didn't fit.**


	13. Chapter 13 Blood Typing

**Important Notice: The Spanish translation is up; it is called **_**Lidiando con el cambio y el amor**_**, it's really the same name but in another language but... I guess I should write it anyways for the sake of sake. The URL is: '.net/s/5631439/'**

**Hello anyone who actually stayed around after the horrible last chapter I wrote.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To AniimeChiick:**

**I'm glad you liked it.**

**A lot of people have been saying that, and I still don't understand why.**

**Stims (or stereotypy for other disorders) are repetitive or ritualistic movements, posture or utterance (saying a word over and over). People with certain disorders do these without thinking and without stop. It gets worse with stress, anxiety or fatigue (Or too much exorcize). I used to have a lot of stims over the time; I managed to get rid of the ones I found annoying such as my coughing, swallowing or saying "One more time" over and over again, but to get rid of them I had to replace them with something else, so it was mostly hollow victory.**

**I'm not sure if I will, but I like the idea. I feel like I haven't given enough information on 'pacing' and 'exploding' such as what goes on in their heads when they do it (Or at least mine when I do it).**

**Sorry, you must have been one of the accounts that kept freezing up on me.**

**---**

**To 552read:**

**I'm glad you think so. I may not know character but I know when they're out of it.**

**---**

**To mindreadingweirdo:**

**Thank you very much.**

**---**

**To twilightvampire258093:**

**No, not yet but he will soon enough.**

**---**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews.**

**---**

**This will focus on Bella's reactions and thinking in a panicky situation and her sensitivity to pain.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Blood Typing

I woke up at 5:00, just like every morning. I think its Friday today. The calm is still lingering all through me.

I got up, had breakfast and got ready for the day, I'd neglected my showering for the last 3 days now; when I miss one day of something I get lazy about it the next day; thinking _meh, I can do it tomorrow._ And then the next day I say the same thing and suddenly it's been 2 weeks and mom's saying I smell like rotten eggs. Today I remembered to shower so I don't have to worry about dad ratting me out to mom.

After dad got up, ate and left for work the doorbell rang. No matter how many times it rings it still scares me when it happens.

Luckily I didn't have to worry long because Edward entered through the window after three rings.

"Hello" He greeted.

"Hi" I responded, not even looking towards him.

"I was thinking I'd drive you to school today" He offered. I thought it over and decided it can't hurt.

"OK" I responded dryly.

I didn't know what to do next. "It's best we get going soon" Edward said, helping me up off the couch. It was getting close to when I leave for school.

He walked me outside to his car and we sped off.

My last thought on the drive was full of anxiety and self-criticism of my decision to ride with him.

* * *

We arrived at school in record time. By now my anxiety was lowered at the conclusion that I made the right decision. That's when I heard the worst thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Oh...-My...-God!" I heard someone yell loudly as Edward helped me out of his car. Two things happened at this yell; one; my anxiety increased greatly, and two; everyone turned to look in my direction; this also caused my anxiety to rise even greater.

"You know; everyone is looking at us" Edward whispered in my ear. "I'm breaking all the rules as it is" He added, muttering.

We went our separate ways so I could get to class. I was earlier then usual and I had a feeling that the word was spreading as more people arrived.

Luckily the teacher arrived before Jessica did, the last thing I needed was for her to interrogate me before class; I was used to her interrogating me just before lunch.

* * *

My classes went on quite normally and as I half-expected; Jessica pulled me to the side before lunch. This time I had to avoid her a few times in order to make sure that it was just before lunch.

"I thought you said you weren't dating him!" She said. Well, at the time it was true. "I thought you said you don't date!" she added.

"I wasn't" I replied carefully, I don't normally think before I say anything but I didn't know how to answer her.

"And now you are and you didn't tell me!" She said. Was I supposed to?

"Yes" I replied simply, hoping that it would be enough.

"'Yes' that's all you have to say!?" She asked, shaking me. Why on earth was she grabbing me anyways?

"Yes" I answered; I really didn't know what else to say, what else I _could_ say? This situation is confusing and stressful.

She made a sound of annoyance and stormed off. I hope I didn't offend her. _She's a _nice_ girls, _nice_ girl._ I repeated in my head. _She's a _nice_ girl._ I continued to chant on my way to lunch.

As usual I sat next to Edward at our table, this time more eyes were on us then normal, I guess that the rumours were confirmed to them.

"How are you handling the stares?" He asked me.

"Fine" I answered, not acting like I'm paying attention.

"Did you have a good time last night?" He asked. _How many times has he asked me that? _I asked myself.

"mm-hmm" I mumbled. It wasn't boring like most nights.

"Why, what was wrong with it?" He asked, thinking I was hiding something. He misunderstood my response; I hate it when people do that.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Bella. Honestly. What was wrong with last night?" He asked again in a different tone. I hate it when people push subjects.

"Nothing" I said in an offended tone. I think he believed me this time because he didn't ask again.

Lunch dragged on; when it was over he said he was skipping biology today. I hope it wasn't because of what I said.

I headed to biology filled with anxiety.

* * *

After I was settled in class the teacher walked in carrying a couple boxes.

"Hello class today we are doing 'Blood typing'" He announced, unpacking the boxes. _'Blood typing'? What's it about? Are we learning about blood types? That would be an interesting class._ I mulled over in my head.

He handed out the equipment, one piece stood out in particular; a _needle._ Anxiety filled me. I didn't like pain and needles hurt, don't let anyone tell you that looking away makes it not hurt because that's not true. My doctor said it's because I always tense up, easy for her to say, she wasn't the one being stabbed.

The teacher went from desk to desk, sticking the needles into the student's fingers himself because he said last year a student stabbed another student in the jugular vain and nearly killed him. He had emotional problems and that kid bullied him, if you ask me his actions were justified.

When he was only a few students away from me I panicked even more. I was only a few moments of causing a scene; I always do that when a needle is involved. As he got closer to me my rational thinking diminished and I did the first thing I always do to get out of a stressful situation; I pretended to pass out. I made my body go limp, closed my eyes and fell out of my chair. I did this a few times in my life, my mom is under the impression that I'm prone to heat stroke, then she stopped forcing me to go outside out of paranoia. I liked that.

I may have caused a scene but this scene was quieter then the alternative. As soon as I fell I heard a bunch of chairs being dragged and thrown out of the way with a bunch of footsteps getting closer to me with many people shouting my name. I refused to get up or even flinch, I didn't want to get the needle. I hate having my eyes closed with people around and I'm surprised that I haven't opened them for air yet. The teacher told everyone to give me space and after a few minutes of me not moving he thought I was having a seizure or something because he had a couple students carry me to the nurse's office.

The nurse tried to wake me but I refused to acknowledge her. After a while she called for an ambulance. _Uh oh. _Was my only thought. I decided that it's best not to go to the hospital and that there were better ways not to get the needle.

I waited a few moments to avoid suspicion and made it look like I was coming to.

The nurse still insisted that I go to the hospital. So when the ambulance got here I went with them. They put me on a heart monitor at one point and didn't take the plungers off, they were bothering me and they hurt when I turned.

The ride to the hospital wasn't that long and soon I was being taken to a room.

* * *

It didn't take long before a doctor came in through the door.

I glanced over at him; he was beautiful, blonde hair and for a moment's glance I could see yellow eyes. _He must be Dr. Cullen. _I concluded mentally.

"You must be Isabella." He said as he checked the clip board.

"Bella." I muttered. My full name gets boring really fast, I don't like hearing it.

"Well then Bella, it says here that you fainted in class" He said.

"mm-hmm" I mumbled, not even looking at him.

"I'm over here" He said, motioning with his hand, I moved my head in that direction and he shined a light in my eyes, I let out a yelp of surprise. "Edward's told me all about you" He said while writing something down.

Anxiety went through me when he said that, I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back. A few nurses walked over, one handed him a needle. Anxiety went through me instantly.

"Now Bella, I'm going to need a blood sample to help find out what happened, please hold still" He said. I shuffled back a bit.

He got closer and I moved back. Upon seeing this; a nurse came and restrained me from behind. Dr. Cullen got closer again and this time I really panicked, I started to kick and scream, trying to break free of the nurse's grip. After a few moments Dr. Cullen put the needle down and started trying to calm me down. "It's alright. No blood tests." He said and after a while I stopped, I was shaking from the ordeal. Dr. Cullen exhaled and handed the needle back to the nurse and dismissed them and wrote something down.

Dr. Cullen left me alone for a while so I can calm down a bit.

Dr. Cullen walked back in and said "Your father is waiting to see you." He gave me a smile before walking off. Then dad came in. My only thoughts were. _Crap. I bet he called mom._

Later dad signed me out and took me home and made me call my mom. She was hysterical at best. She hated it when I 'fainted'.

After trying to calm her down I went up to my room to find Edward waiting for me.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened?" He asked, rushing over to me.

"I'm fine" I told him honestly.

"No, you're not fine, you fainted in class." He said sternly.

"No, I faked it to get out of getting a needle" I told him. I don't think he'll rat me out, but I'm surprised that he didn't assume this already, didn't Dr. Cullen tell him about my outburst?

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "You faked it? Bella never scare me like that again." He said in the voice my mom uses to teach me something, all the while hugging me to him.

He refused to leave me alone that night, I decided to go to bed early just to get away from him. I enjoy his company but I can have enough of people after a while of seeing them too much.

* * *

**AN:**

**This chapter wrote itself... after I started writing.**

**I'll tell you now that Carlisle had more reasons to get her to look at him then just to shine the light in her eyes. I'll let you figure out why for yourself just don't think anything stupid or gross.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Cullens

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter; it had so many directions it could go. Hello everyone, I'm at a loss of what to add on to this so...**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**---**

**To AniimeChiick:**

**There's nothing wrong with autism really, Asperger syndrome is pretty mild compared to true autism but it isn't without its downsides.**

**As a doctor Carlisle would already know Bella has autism, the thing is; my doctors always make me look at them when I speak to them.**

**---**

**To Jrow1107:**

**Edward feels the same way right now.**

**Bella does love Edward but she doesn't understand her own emotions the way normal people do and therefore cannot display them the same way normal people can. She enjoys his company but she's going through a phase in her relationship where she's been spending a lot of time with him and needs some alone time, this will blow over soon it happens with every friendship and relationship, it's only temporary.**

**---**

**To lynne0731:**

**I'm not specifically sure but my doctors always make me look at them when I'm talking to them.**

**---**

**To twilightvampire258093:**

**Soon, very soon, next few chapters soon.**

**---**

**To salli21:**

**Faking fainting, it's easy; just throw yourself to the ground, go limp, close your eyes and don't respond to anything, just 'come to' before a professional arrives.**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**I'm glad you liked it.**

**She didn't think the situation through, looking back at it she could've just passed on the experiment but, she can't think in that kind of situation.**

**Your guess is the closest and most specific out of the others.**

**She's had a stressful day; she's not in the mood to deal with anyone.**

**---**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus on Bella's understanding of feelings and a little on her decision making. This also includes Bella's conversation abilities. This also brings the best possible example of sensitive hearing I can make.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Cullens

I woke up earlier then normal at 4:36 AM. I was relieved to see that Edward had left. He's a nice boy but I'm not always in the mood to spend time with him.

I compulsively checked the clock again and noticed a strange piece of paper that was not there before I went to sleep. As a reflex I grabbed it and began reading:

* * *

"_Bella_

_I'll be back later today, I've neglected to hunt for too long now and I must hunt soon if I'm to spend any time with you._

_Be safe._

_Edward"_

* * *

Well, at least he gave me a warning; I hope I'm in a better mood for then. I can't help but feel... eager?... to see him again, this is rare; the only other time I felt like that was with my grandparents but they're gone now. That thought saddened me.

It was still too early for me so I just lay in bed not doing anything for half an hour until 5:00. At that point I proceeded to get up and have breakfast and move through the rest of my routine without any thought of it, if I hadn't of come too in the bathroom drying my hair I would've forgotten that I did the thing at all. That was a sign that my routine was set in stone.

I read for the rest of the morning until 11:00 AM. That's when Edward showed up.

"Bella" He said, he moved my book out of my face, grabbing my attention. "How would you like to come over to my place tomorrow? My family would love to meet you" He added.

I had to think this over. I don't like the idea of going to someone's house, I've never been there and I've never met his family, besides Dr. Cullen of course. I really didn't want to go, but for some reason I can't say no to Edward, I feel obligated, like I am forced to do this. "Alright" I answered against my anxiety's warnings. I might regret that decision at some point.

He smiled, at my answer? I'm not sure. "Alright, be ready by 7, you'd want to tell Charlie" He said. I thought he'd leave after that but he spent a few more hours here with me, I just wanted to read my book in peace but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to.

After he left to tell his family, or something, I got to read my book again in peace, I felt weird about reading it as I still had the feeling as though I wasn't allowed too.

The day went on as normal after that. Until bed at least, Edward came by before I could fall asleep to remind me about tomorrow because Alice saw me forget. I'm glad he reminded me but now I can't argue that I'd forgotten and convince him not to take me.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00 as usual and it took a few minutes to click that I had plans; this gave me a small anxiety attack. I jumped out of bed and rushed to have breakfast and continue the rest of my routine.

I finished just before 6:00; this was quite a bit earlier then usual so I had more time on my hands. I just sat on the couch waiting for 7:00. I didn't move a muscle; I can't be comfortable when moving from my usual spot in the middle of the couch. My hands were rested on my lap as I stare ahead blankly until dad woke up.

At 7 on the dime the door bell rang, my anxiety went up. I was pretty sure it was Edward but I wasn't 100% sure so I decided to stay seated. Dad was the one who answered the door and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't too happy that it was Edward at the door. Dad called me to the door after a brief interaction between the two.

"Don't worry chief Swan, I'll have her back perfectly safe and sound" Edward spoke as I made my way to the door.

"You damn well better" I heard dad mumble at a low frequency, I'm sure only Edward and I could hear him with our sensitive hearing. "Bye Bells, have a good time" He waved me off. "Not too good" I think was what he mumbled to himself.

"Bye" I muttered. I think my response was late, this bothered me.

Edward walked me to his car, holding my door open for me. He sat me down and made his way to the driver's seat.

As we were driving I couldn't help but feel anxious about today, I'm not used to being in a house full of people, even if the people aren't human, I can't even handle being in a room full of animals.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer this question so I remained silent, hoping it would go away.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I don't know" I answered quickly. I prefer not to speak of my thoughts.

"How do you not know?" He asked, chuckling. I don't understand what's so funny, I contemplated asking him but decided against it, but I really wanted to know the answer.

I remained silent, I didn't know how to answer that question; it didn't make sense to me considering it's relevance to a response that I fully do not understand in the first place.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said as honestly as I was willing to put it.

"Bella, what is it that's bothering you?" He asked again.

"Nothing" I said again.

He stopped the car and used his hand to male me face him.

"Bella, please tell me what's on your mind, I don't know unless you tell me" He said.

"Nothing is bothering me" I replied honestly.

"Are you being honest?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered. I didn't understand what was so hard to believe about it.

He was silent for a minute but started the car and we continued on our way.

* * *

Another few minutes we drove up to a very large white house. It wasn't what I expected and it was larger then a supermarket but it looked roomy, I like it.

Edward parked the car in front of the house and helped me out of the car.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's nice" I answered.

"Just 'nice'? That's not the response I expected" He said chuckling. I didn't understand, what other response could anyone have?

He grabbed my hand and led me up the porch steps and through the front door.

The inside of the house was amazing; it was very roomy and had a lot of nice furniture but it was too big for my liking; I felt exposed, I prefer small rooms to large ones.

"How do you like the house?" Edward asked.

"It's nice" I said. "A little too big though" I added.

He chuckled and said "This house is one of our smaller ones, the city won't let us build a bigger one" This surprised me, first because I couldn't think houses could get bigger and second because I didn't know that the city could set limits on house sizes.

He led me into another room where his family was waiting.

They were all there, including one I'd never seen before; I think she's Mrs. Cullen; that would make sense. She had light brown hair and a big smile, I bet she's nice.

"Everyone this is Bella" Edward started. "Bella this is my 'father' Carlisle." Edward said motioning to Dr. Cullen.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Dr. Cullen said sticking his hand out. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to shake it or not, I was confused with the situation, I didn't want to come off as impolite but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. My anxiety rose high, I felt a creeping feeling start to crawl over my anxiety but my anxiety overtook it, the feeling got stronger and it appeared as if it was going to win but I came to my conclusion; Jasper was trying to calm me. This realisation made my anxiety raise higher and overtake the feeling, the feeling seeped back in with great power but the feeling was slow and fluid, it was no match for my anxiety, it was quick and sharp, it easily covered the feeling each time it tried to climb back up, soon the feeling reached it's highest and so did my anxiety.

What happened next was shocking, my anxiety doubled as the feeling was forcibly removed from me by it, everyone in the room flinched, and some even doubled over, clutching their guts.

Everyone looked at Jasper, he made an odd buzzing sound, it bothered my ears. I made out some patterns in the sound and came up with something that resembled "Sorry, her anxiety was too strong"

"Sorry, it gets that way sometimes" I muttered. Everyone looked at me.

"Bella, did you hear what he just said" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"I think he said 'sorry, her anxiety was too strong'" I answered quietly. Everyone gasped a little.

"Fascinating" Dr. Cullen muttered. "As I was saying; it's nice to see you again Bella" He said, resuming his position.

This time I shook his hand without hesitation.

"This is my mother for all intensive purposes; Esme" Edward continued after clearing his throat.

"It's nice to meet you dear" She said, coming up to me and pulling me into a small hug. Normally I don't like hugs but this one was nice.

"And this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie" He said, motioning towards them.

"Hey there shrimp, you're even smaller in person" Emmett said, pulling me off the ground into a large hug. The hug was unsettling but I was a little too offended by his remark about my height, I wanted to be taller but with my mom's genetics I was lucky to have met the average height. He put me down and backed up, smiling in a bizarre way.

Rosalie didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me; I like that, I prefer it that way.

"Don't mind Rosalie, she'll warm up to you" Edward said out of the blue, Rosalie made a sound at that, I wasn't familiar to me. "This is Jasper" He said motioning to him.

"Nice to meet you" He said, he stood far from me and didn't approach me, I liked that.

"He's new to our diet, it's nothing personal" Edward said. "And I'm sure you've met Alice" He said, motioning to the hopping small mass in front of me. No, I didn't know Alice, not in the least.

She bounced over to me, pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I stiffened, I didn't like being kissed. "Hi Bella, we're going to be the best of friends I can see it" She said, letting me go and backing up.

Edward decided to take me on a tour of the house, telling his family that we'd be back down in time for lunch. This confused me, lunch was not a part of the deal, I decided that's when I would be leaving.

Edward led me up stairs.

"That's Carlisle and Esme's room" He said, motioning to the closest door. "That's Carlisle's office" He said, motioning to the next door. We continued down the hall. "This is Emmett and Rosalie's room" He said, motioning to the next door. "This is Alice and Jasper's room" He said, motioning to the next door. "And this is my room" He said, motioning to the last door. We entered the room. It was large, too large for a bedroom if you ask me, the walls were white and one wall was a window, I don't like the idea of having such a view at night, I couldn't sleep like that.

I noticed that there was no bed, it made sense but wouldn't the decoration be useful. I like the idea of never being able to sleep, it was just a waste of time, I could get so much done if I had all day, not that I had much to do but I could get so much done.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's nice." I answered. I looked around the racks of CDs, he had a nice collection, I didn't think anyone could have such a large collection.

He put something in the CD player. "_Claire du Lune,_ You said it was your favourite." He said. Normally I didn't like music but this song was one of the few exceptions, it was calming, unlike the screaming songs people are used too. "Do you dance?" He asked.

"No, I don't dance" I said, I sounded nervous for no reason. "I can't dance" I added. Dancing looks easy, I've never tried it but it can't be that hard.

"I can always make you" he said. He'd better not. "It's easy, I'll show you" he added. He lifted me up on his feet and guided me along the steps.

This continued for a little while, and then we got into this conversation about music. He told me he wanted to show me something.

He led me downstairs to a large piano; it looked interesting and shiny for lack of a better term.

Edward sat on the bench and patted a spot for me; I guess he wanted me to sit. He then stroked the keys and started playing. The song was very nice, very good, I didn't recognize it but I can say that it's my new favourite song. I don't know how long he kept playing for, I didn't care but I was concerned as to how long this song was, I didn't like long songs.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It was very, very nice" I said the best I can.

"'Very, very' huh? I can't help but feel honoured" He said smiling. "I call it 'Bella's lullaby' I made it just for you" He said.

I wasn't surprised but I wasn't expecting that. I guess he was expecting a reply as he kept waiting. "Thank you" I said, hoping that it was the right thing to say.

"No need" He said. We were silent for a while, Edward started playing again.

We sat there in silence for who knows how long, I felt in peace, I could sit here forever.

* * *

**AN:**

**This was hard to write, I was practically moving 100 words a day on this.**

**It could be better and it will get better or at least not as bad.**


	15. Chapter 15 Lunch

**Hello everyone who actually put up with my last chapter.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**It would help her out a lot, if everyone understood her in a different way; it would be easy for her if they avoided bothering her without meaning too.**

**---**

**To Musik Drache:**

**Oh, it is very challenging, but it's doable**

**---**

**To Pathetic Romantic:**

**I'm glad you liked it. Disjointed I kind of agree with but detached is only more or less accurate and situational. Yeah, that's as clear as I could make it, it would probably more clear in Jasper's point-of-view, since he knows what exactly going on and he knows the other character's names so he could say how who reacted worse then the others, but this story isn't about him as much as it is Bella. You're right and you're wrong about the phrase "for all intents and purposes", it is the correct phrase but people with A.S. tend to use words and phrases in ways that they aren't meant too be used in due to their definitions and such. An example would be when I say 'inaccuracy' or 'Irrelevant' when I should say 'incorrect' or 'wrong'.**

**---**

**This chapter will focus on Bella's inability to try new things.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lunch

After a while I checked the clock. _11:36._ I repeated in my head a few times and circled the clock with my eyes a few times, I'm not good at rolling circles; they kept warping.

I think the slight motions my head was making got noticed because the next thing I knew Edward was asking me "Something wrong? What is it?"

"Nothing" I answered. I didn't feel like telling him, explaining things is hard.

"I think your lunch is about ready" He said, getting up. _My Lunch? I don't like that idea._ I said in my head. Edward helped me up. He helps me up a lot, it's starting to bother me, I feel as if I should sit longer to help level my anxieties.

He led me down a short hall into the kitchen to see his family standing around a table, the table itself held pasta, a good amount too.

"Bella dear, I hope you like _Fettuccini_" Mrs. Cullen greeted with a smile. I hope they don't expect me to eat now, it's only 11:37, I don't eat lunch until 12:41.

"I've never tried it" I said. It was true, I'd never tried it and it doesn't look right, it doesn't look good, it smells fine though.

"Here try some" she offered, picking some up with a fork, she held it to me. I didn't like the idea.

"I couldn't do that" I said in my 'I don't want to impose' way of saying it. I didn't want to impose but most of all I didn't want to put that vile meal in my mouth.

"It's no trouble, you're a part of the family" she offered again, holding it slightly closer to me. It was nice comment to receive but I'm not trying the food.

"No, I couldn't do that" I repeated. "That would be highly... improper" I added.

She chuckled a little bit "It would not, just a taste" She offered again. She can try all she wants, mom tried this too; I didn't eat any of it and she gave up, I tried the same thing a few years later and loved it.

I gave up and took the fork and tasted it, it wasn't bad but I couldn't stomach eating much more of it; it had that taste that some pasta carries, the sickly taste.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Good" I said. She smiled.

"Have some more" She offered, pulling out the chair closest to me.

"No, I-I'm fine" I said. I'm jittering again, that shouldn't happen. I think it's bubbling in my chest.

"That's alright, maybe next time" She said, putting the food away.

Just then I heard a bang on the table and a shout. "No it's not alright!" I didn't recognize the voice; I glanced over to see it came from Rosalie. "You work all day on that and she can't bring herself to eat it!" She added.

"Rosalie-" Dr. Cullen started but was interrupted.

"NO, don't you 'Rosalie' me! She comes here, wraps Edward around her finger with her psychopathic charm and acts like she doesn't even care about him! Then she gets dragged over here, doesn't even look at us and speaks as if she doesn't even want to be here, she can't even put on a _fake_ smile! And now she refuses to eat the food that we worked hard on for the past few hours! I've had it!" She yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Rosalie, wait!" Emmett said, following her out but not before saying "Sorry about her, she's just cranky, she's really nice, really"

That was a weird out burst; it was really loud, now I feel bad for not eating. Oh well, I'm sure it will be gone by tomorrow.

Everyone was silent besides the apologies being thrown at me. I ignored most of them and studied the busted table; I'd love to be able to break a table.

The rest of the day I was at the Cullens'. I got a chance to know everybody after Emmett came back down. They were all really nice. I've decided not to judge Rosalie, based on what Emmett said alone, nothing else.

* * *

Edward took me home around 6.

"I'm sorry for what happened" He said for the... I don't know, about 38 times I'd think, so far everyone else added up to 27.

"It's alright" I said, only half honestly.

"No it's not, you were our guest, she had no right to yell at you" He ranted on and on.

"I don't care" I told him, more honestly this time.

That shut him up. He got out of the car and helped me out. _Damn it, you were supposed to get out yourself!_ I yelled at myself after remembering my promise.

He walked me to the door.

"Good night Bella" He said, kissing my forehead. At least he didn't say sorry. "I'm sorry about Rosalie" Oh for the love of all that is merciful. I was so annoyed that I found this funny, I giggled a little at it. "What is it?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing" I said between giggles.

"Come on tell me" He pushed. He's not the only one to push on that issue; they never got an answer either.

"It's nothing" I said.

"Alright, you can tell me next time" He said.

We said our good byes for a second time and I went inside.

The rest of the night went on as normal, I still felt bad, I don't like being yelled at.

It doesn't matter though, it was a nice day.

* * *

**AN:**

**Quite short but it wasn't as late as the last one. Wow, it's even shorter then I thought, but the last one was quite long and this is just a part two.**

**Another part two down now the plot can develop further down the line.**

**And before you ask again, I will tell you this: Edward will find out in another few chapters, I'm not sure how many exactly but it will happen soon enough.**


	16. Chapter 16 Conversations

**Hello everyone. This one was very hard for me to think of an idea for.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To Chlairdelune42:**

**They're not that different, the only noticeable difference is that with Asperger's there is no delay in language development that is common with autism. Most everything else is mostly parallel; it's the very high end on the ASD.**

**---**

**To AniimeChiick:**

**I'm glad you liked it. No, she didn't get to eat until she got home, but you can't say that Edward and Esme didn't try to get her to eat various times before then.**

**---**

**To lynne0731:**

**He would love her no matter what, but he doesn't know something's wrong nor does he even suspect it, if he does, he's subconsciously denying it 100%.**

"**Every chapter keeps getting better"? I'd consider it more like a crazy slide; up and down, up and down.**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**They will find out soon enough, it doesn't seem like it now because the criteria has yet to be met to set it in motion.**

**Charlie has absolutely no reason to speak to Edward about it, he's just the boyfriend who he believes won't last long, it's not something he believes should be going around town, bullies can be cruel and I'm sure that they'd think of a way to use it against Bella, I don't know how but I'm sure they will.**

**Carlisle already knows about it, it's his job as a doctor to know about it, and has spoken to Charlie about it. The only people who know about Bella's condition are; Charlie, Renee, the staff at Forks high and most of the hospital staff. They are the only people who absolutely need to know about it. Asperger's isn't something to be ashamed of but it isn't something that you should go around telling people unless they need to know.**

**---**

**To elf-princess4:**

**I'm glad you like it, I was worried as to how other Autistics would react, but so far they seem to like it.**

**---**

**This chapter will show Bella's growing relationships with the Cullen kids as well as catch up on her routine, relationships, also with some added detail into it. I hope to be more detailed in this story like it used to be, or hopefully more so.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Conversations

I woke up at 5:01, I proceeded to get out of bed and have breakfast. I prepared my toast properly, crunchy but not burnt, peanut butter is spread on, followed by honey, I don't like the idea of putting the thicker material on top of a runnier substance; it was all common sense. I cut the bread in half from corner to corner, the mostly perfect right angle triangle. I always ate toast with a fork (I eat most meals with a fork, anything but cereal or soup); I don't like the idea of getting crumbs on my fingers, or, god forbid, anything sticky; I don't like sticky goo, on my fingers are bad enough, but if I get it on my neck or hair, or chest or something along those lines. I don't like anything touching my neck.

After breakfast I washed my hands with soap and water, my hands feel weird after touching the fork, I'm not sure why but it only happens at breakfast and not other meals. I got ready for the day. I decided that showering is more trouble then it's worth, maybe I'll make it a weekly or monthly thing, I assume that I can get away with not showering for about two weeks, in other words I have that much time until dad notices and rats me out to mom, that will never end well. Combing my hair is also proving to be more trouble then it's worth, I feel that I can get away with this indefinitely.

After waiting around for dad to wake up I left for school and arrived with much time to spare, but since I had nothing to do I decided to wait outside the class building until the teacher showed up. As usual I was the first to arrive.

* * *

After the teacher arrived I went inside ahead of the other kids and sat down in my seat.

The kids started filing into class, including Alice, this wouldn't be odd but today she did something different then normal. "Hi Bella" she spoke.

"Hi" I mumbled, staring into space on the situation, I prefer to avoid situations like this.

"I hope you're not upset about yesterday" She continued. "It just takes time for Rosalie to warm up to people; it took her nearly four years to get used to Jasper and I" she continued. I was interested in this conversation even though I didn't show it. "And even then she still called us Scarface and the Marionette for about eight more years." She added, laughing. I didn't understand the point to 'scarface'; I just assume that it's just an empty nickname, just as how the movie had nothing to do with someone with a scar on their face.

"It's fine." I said. "If you ask me, you got off lucky; I would've called you the lawn gnome or something like that." I added with my own sense of humour.

She then leaned towards me and puffed out her cheeks and warped her eye-brows. She let out a groan to add to the effect. I couldn't help but chuckle, it was very funny, and adorable.

"Although if you made a face like that, I'd switch over to chipmunk or hamster" I responded with humour. She smiled and changed position.

She sat up strait and crossed her arms. "I have a feeling that you and Emmett will have a lot of fun together" she said in a positive tone. "But on another note; I _have_ to take you shopping sometime!" She screeched, I didn't like it, she was loud. "I mean seriously, you _really_ need new cloths, who wears sweat pants in public and don't you think that I didn't notice that those are the same cloths that you wore yesterday." She added. She was right, I'm not fond of changing cloths, when I first arrived I wore the same cloths for three days in a row, dad noticed and called mom, she really flipped, she normally makes sure that I change cloths and that they match and are presentable, hell, she even picked them out for me but now I'm in charge of my cloths.

"Alright" I answered her, I still needed to get a new coat, it was a little warmer now but if I'm going to live through four different seasons I'll need a coat.

She screeched again, I didn't like that.

Class started soon after, almost half the class was absent and most of those who did show up were at least fifteen minutes late.

* * *

Through out the day people kept asking me if I was OK, I kept saying that I was fine.

Jessica felt that we haven't spoken in a while; she wanted me to catch up on all the gossip that's been going on recently.

Mike was over-helpful, as if he was afraid that I'd 'faint' again, I bet he thinks I have high blood pressure.

Eric was curious as to what caused me to 'faint', I just told him that I didn't know, he kept rambling on about possibilities until I escaped him.

Tyler was still asking about prom, he still feels guilty and mentioned that he believes that the crash had something to do with my 'fainting', it could be possible if I were hurt in the crash, or really fainted.

Angela was overly worried and kept asking if I was OK all the time, but she wasn't as annoying.

Even Ben had asked if I was OK, he was nice but a little shy so he didn't speak to the group much, but still a nice and happy guy.

Lauren didn't ask if I was OK, I'd assume that she had already heard my answer from someone else. We weren't really friends but she saw me in a more positive light now after I had... This is a long story, I'll go through it:

_On a sunny day a while back, as I headed to my, then, usual table. I had overheard a girl next to me ask her friend why she couldn't get a boyfriend. I got a good glance at her and reflexively responded "Maybe it's because you're fat, and have a uni-brow and a deformed nose" she flipped out at me for a moment and ran off crying. I'm not sure what's wrong with saying that, it was true, I'm very certain that she agreed with me._

_Long story short, Lauren heard that outburst and complemented me on it, she didn't think I had it in me, I'm not 100% sure what that meant. We spent a good amount of time pointing out people's physical flaws together, she noted that I had an eye for detail and thanks to me, at least 8 people would have at least 7 new nicknames. I take back my comments about her previously; she's really nice once you get to know her._

It was an odd bonding experience, but it was fun letting out the truth for a change.

The day was normal up until lunch.

* * *

Edward met me outside of the cafeteria, this was odd, he is normally at the lunch table already.

I approached him and he told me "We're going to sit with my family today" He said. "Unless you don't want to" He added. "You don't have to if you don't want to" He finished.

"It's fine." I answered. I don't think that I mind, it's different but I think I can handle it.

He led me to his family's lunch table.

I think this might go well.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is short but I have taken my sweet time on it, I decided to give it to you as it is to avoid further wait for it.**


	17. Chapter 17 Ideas

**Hello everyone, it took a while to put the positions in order but I finally finished it.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**There is no real reason for Carlisle to tell the family about Bella's condition, it's not a major problem like other disorders such as epilepsy or schizophrenia (Both of those disorders have to be ruled out before diagnosing Asperger syndrome), and of course there are medical privacy laws that we all know that Carlisle respects. As for the mind reading, I'm sure that he's a master at blocking Edward by now.**

**---**

**To JasmineMichelle:**

**I'm glad you like it. "Bullied or teased"... It would be futile, Bella would block them out; she wouldn't even know they're there unless someone tells her or she actually pays attention to the background characters also known as the human race. I say that because that situation has happened at least once.**

**---**

**To OlympicBeliever:**

**She believes that it's unnecessary, showering, that is, the hygiene standard is too high for her liking, she believes that it's a superficial waste of time and water that is blown out of proportion by vanity, it's worthless to her. It's inconvenient, she doesn't like being too wet, especially her hair, she doesn't like washing everyday, and she is so used to her own smell at this point that she cannot smell her own B.O., the only dirt that she finds problematic is visible dirt or any germs on her hands, but those don't require showering to get rid of.**

**I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the heads up.**

**---**

**Thank you all for your kind words. And thank you Salli21 for review # 100 and for the excellent job on the Spanish translation.**

**---**

**This chapter will continue where the other one left off in developing Bella's relationships with the Cullen children.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Ideas

We walked towards the table, I carried my binder and textbooks in my left hand and my backpack in my right; I don't like putting it on my back so I just carry it by the strap. The backpack contains my lunch and any papers that I need to take home. I could put my binder and textbooks in the bag but then it would be too heavy for me. Edward has been bothering me about carrying my books and bag for me but I think that I've finally got him to shut up about it.

When we arrived at the table, Edward sat me down in between him and Alice. Jasper was beside Alice but kept a reasonable distance from me for obvious reasons. Emmett was seated across from me with Rosalie by his side. It seemed like a good set up.

The Cullens gave their hellos, Rosalie was a little reluctant to speak, but I don't care.

I set my binder down to the top left of me; I carefully adjusted the zippers into a well lined position and stacked my textbooks on top of it, largest on the bottom and tallest on the top, perfect. I set up my lunch, organizing it into a proper pattern to fit my order of eating.

I began eating at a quick pace. "Whoa, Bella, slow down, no one's going to take it away from you" Emmett adventully spoke up.

"I know" I answered in between mouth full's, I'm very sure that no one at the table would take it away from me, it would serve them no point.

"Emmett's right Bella, slow down, you could choke" Edward said. I was eating pretty fast; I only swallowed about half of the food before refilling my mouth. I don't find it dangerous.

"I'm fine" I answered. Even if I did choke, I'm very certain that at least a hundred people in this very large room know the Heimlich manoeuvre; if I ever choke it should be in a public place. "Chances are that just about everyone here knows the Heimlich manoeuvre here" I answered.

"Regardless-" He said. It was an odd way to stop speaking; it feels that something should be added to that.

After I had finished eating the conversations started breaking out.

Emmett spoke to me after a few minutes. "So, Bella... have you and Edward discussed... you know." I'm not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"Damnit Emmett" I heard Edward mutter.

"No, what do you mean?" I asked.

He started laughing "Wow, have you ever been 16?" He asked between laughs. That was an odd question to ask.

"Of course; I'm in the 11th grade which everyone is at least 16 or 17, so obviously I would have to have been, or am 16, at some point or another." I answered. I'm not sure why he'd ask that, if I'm in Edward's grade obviously I'd be over 16, unless he thought I'd skipped a few grades, but he would have no reason to think that, I haven't implied that possibility.

He just kept laughing, just as if I had never spoken. "You two are a perfect match" He finally said, with a small chuckle, to both Edward and I.

"Here's a question. Have you ever tried... going to a hurricane sight, grabbing on to an object and getting sucked up into it, just for the thrill?" I asked. I had been wondering about this for a while now, they wouldn't get hurt, they're indestructible after all. The reason I said an object would be that I'm very sure that a large object is more likely to be sucked into a hurricane then a highly aerodynamic vampire.

He was silent for a moment and finally spoke up. "That. Is. The most awesome idea I've ever heard! Jasper, we _have_ to try that on our next hunting trip."

"Emmett, there are consequences for every action-" Jasper started to say but Emmett interrupted him.

"We'll be fine." Emmett replied.

Lunch was pretty normal from that point.

And so was the rest of the day.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper were not at school again until Friday.

* * *

My Friday went by pretty fast.

My grades are doing perfectly, all over 80%, my math being almost 94%. Math is the class where I usually get my awards in, but this year I have my first decent competition since 9th grade. I won the battle for marks in the 9th grade; it came down to the exam mark to decide the winner. Alice is a head of me at 97%, she says that 100% would be too suspicious but it is possible for her and her family to get all 100%'s without much trouble, mainly due to both powers and perfect memories.

The difference in grades between me and Edward in Biology is even larger, due to my mark being lower.

* * *

I was walking to the cafeteria with Jessica, she was doing a project on lead and it's affects on people. She needed a historical example.

After a few moments of listening to her, I decided to help. "I ancient Rome, they would put a high concentration of lead in their wine to improve taste. The resulting lead poisoning caused Emperor Caligula's personality to warp from the resulting brain damage. The once kind emperor was then completely insane. He would call banquets and have every women there led into another room where he would have them raped, then send them back in and tell everyone what he did. Other times he would have every man there's head cut off at the table. Syphilis may have been another factor in the change do to his addiction to sex." I said quickly.

Jessica looked at me for a few moments and finally said "Where on earth do you get these things from?!" She asked.

"I saw it on a documentary" I answered honestly.

That conversation continued like that until I met up with Edward in the cafeteria.

"You're very intelligent Bella, you should get involved more." He said. It's not the first time he said that, I figure that he would stop sooner or later.

"Involvement is not my thing." I answered. I don't want to get involved; I prefer to be alone in a dark, quiet room as opposed to a social surrounding.

The first thing I noticed was that Emmett and Jasper were finally back from their hunting trip.

"Bella! You have to hear this!" Emmett said as soon as I sat down.

"Emmett, maybe Bella doesn't want to hear about your exploits." Edward said just as soon.

"Non-sense, if we followed her suggestion then she deserves to hear it." He answered. Edward exhaled. "So anyways, Jasper and I took on your suggestion and went across the country to find a hurricane!" He continued. "We went all the way down to the southern states with a couple long boards just to get into the hurricane surfing in a human-free area!...."

He continued to describe his incredible trip until he got to the twist.

"We lost the boards a while in and then we got a bit stuck in the winds. We stayed in there for hours until we were finally ejected out of the thing. We landed in the middle of a desert, right next to a road and a bus stop of all things! Unfortunately, we had no idea where we were, it was sunny and we had somehow lost all of our cloths in the hurricane, so we buried ourselves in the ground for about eight hours until nightfall" He paused to take a breath; he kept chuckling under his breath.

"When we got out, a bus came by and picked us up and apparently the driver thought we were nudists because he took us strait to a nudist camp. We stayed there for a little while until we found a map." He took another breath.

"Now, here's the funny part." He finally said.

Everyone else groaned at that remark.

"We went strait to the house and instead of sneaking in, we- or I- decided to ring the door bell." He said, pausing for dramatic affect.

"Esme was the one to answer the door, the poor girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack." He said, laughing. "There we were, standing outside, completely naked, and I said to her 'I understand, can't handle the _size_'" Everyone groaned at that one.

After a few moments, I decided to chime in a joke. "Hm, yeah, I guess Triple-Extra small is a hard size to take in." I said without hesitation.

Not even a second after I said that everyone at the table besides me broke into laughter, even Rosalie laughed at that one but she tried to hide it. Emmett was frozen in silence for a moment and finally joined in the laughter. It must have been funny, they kept laughing for over 4 minutes.

After he was done laughing, Emmett said to me "Good one Bella, but just you wait, I'll get you back." He swore.

The rest of the day was pretty normal until after school.

* * *

I was walking to my truck when I heard someone calling me. I ignored it, I usually do, it it's important then they'll intercept me.

"Bella!" Alice said as she intercepted me. See, they'll intercept me. "Do you want to go shopping to morrow?" She asked with a bizarre smile on her face, she's kind of creepy.

I thought it over, I did need that new coat sooner or later, but something still lingered in my mind. "How long will it be?" I asked.

"All day!!" She yelled in a happy voice. I'm very sure that she was joking, it is impossible for a trip to get new cloths could last an entire day, the longest one I've been on only lasted a half hour.

"Alright." I answered, knowing that it couldn't interfere with my schedule.

She screamed really loud and said "I'll be by at 10!!" She yelled and ran off. She's a nice girl but she could tire fast if she keeps that up long enough.

The rest of my day went on as normal.

* * *

**AN:**

**I just had to write this, it was just too good.**

**The drama of sorts begins next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Shopping

**Hello everyone who has waited this long, way too long.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**---**

**To pinklady34:**

**I'm glad you like it. Bella can joke, although some of her jokes would be best left unsaid for reasons that are obvious to anyone but Bella, now that she's getting used to Forks, her eccentric personality is starting to come out.**

**---**

**To twilihtballerina88:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**I have said this before, the only people other than Charlie that know about Bella's condition are: the staff at Forks high and some of the staff at the hospital (This includes Carlisle), mainly because it's their jobs to know about it.**

**---**

**To Fire-And-Ice-Forever-JB-JH:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**---**

**To KarenZafrina:**

**I am glad you like it, especially enough to convert from a translation, personally I do not trust the translator in the least, the grammar comes out terrible.**

**I am trying to keep the story as normal feeling as possible, without removing any supernatural elements.**

**---**

**This chapter will include Bella's warped sense of humour along with sensory issues.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Shopping

I woke up at 5:00, the same as every morning. I stared into space for a moment until I remembered my plans with Alice. My anxiety rose at that moment, I did not know what to do in this situation.

I got up and stretched. I hadn't heard from the owl yet, I wonder if he finally lost the war with the neighbour's cat, the two were fighting last night, shouting shrieks into the night sky as they went at it.

I glanced out the window. I don't like looking out the window, mainly because I'm afraid of someone looking in at me, the horror and the paranoia of it all.

What I saw made me jump at first; I looked at it through my hands that were covering my eyes, it looked like a cat at first but upon closer inspection I saw that its throat was torn open. There it was; a dead cat lying in the tree, I guess that the owl won the war.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "Haha- A dead cat in a tree- haha" I kept repeating between laughs. I'm not a cruel person; I'm usually more upset when I hear that someone killed an animal than I am when someone does that to a person and then some. I just found this funny for some reason.

I kept laughing for a few minutes about it and kept letting out a few chuckles afterwards.

I attempted to get through my morning routine but the worry of this irregular day would not go away for anything.

The cat in the tree was an interesting event; it reminds me of some kind of mafia message. It sounds like it means something along the lines of 'You're next' or, less situationally correct but still very mafia-like; 'This is what you sent to kill me? This was nothing!' I kept thinking about the message for a little while.

After I was done getting ready, I just sat on the couch until dad woke up.

He was acting normally until he spoke up "Are those the same cloths as yesterday?" He asked. I guess three days isn't so bad, at home my mom wouldn't let me go two days in the same cloths, but at least dad doesn't pick out my cloths for me, some of my mom's choices weren't the best in a comfort sense, I hate jeans.

"I haven't gotten dressed yet." I answered. This was the same response I would give mom, it works but I still have to change my cloths.

I got out of my seat and went upstairs to change, personally I didn't see the point; my cloths didn't look dirty.

I changed into basically the same thing but a different color; chances are that color is the first difference that a person notices.

On my way down I spoke up "There's a dead cat in the tree" I decided to tell him about it.

"What?!" He asked, nearly choking on his food, he got out of his seat and ran up the stairs, I followed. "My God... That's Mrs. Johnson's cat, poor thing, she's had him for nearly 8 years. I'd better go tell her." He said then headed out the door to break the news. I immediately felt bad, poor woman, she doesn't need that.

I returned to my seat and watched the clock, waiting and thinking.

I like to think, I can never stop, if I try, I just lose control of what my mind projects, I prefer to endlessly babble about things that I like as opposed to things that I don't want to see.

* * *

I had left my seat to find something to do, I decided to spend some time playing a Final Fantasy game on my DS, I haven't played in a while, I started a new game for the 8th time this year, I like repeating the story a few times before finishing.

Dad came back inside and said "Poor Mrs. Johnson is devastated about her cat, she ordered me to open up a police-wide hunt for the owl that did this, I almost wish I could but an owl is not listed as an appropriate animal, I told her that if it were a cougar or something it would be different but now she's angry and shut herself into her home... I hope that she doesn't have a gun, otherwise she may try to go after it herself, I'd hate to arrest the woman but if she decides to act like the man who used to live across the street and decided to take it into her own hands I just might." He finished, I actually found this interesting, and a little funny, I really had to hide my laughter on that, I don't think he noticed.

"What did the man across the street do?" I asked, really interested, and kind of chuckling at it.

He grunted and said "Long story short, he found Mrs. Johnson's cat very annoying when it would meow at 2 am next to his house." He finished before going off to finish his meal.

I really, really had to hide my laughter at that, it was way too funny.

Dad left for work soon after.

* * *

It was nearly 10, I had stopped playing my game a few minutes ago, it was getting too close for comfort. I really don't like this idea of 'shopping'; it's a little out of place for me. I think I'll be fine once I'm there, I'm not sure where that is but it can't be far. I wonder why they use the word 'shopping' anyways; it's a weird word to hear.

All too soon I heard someone knocking on the door. It was only 9:58; it was too early for me to go yet, maybe just a few minutes.

Only a few seconds after I heard: "Bella! Open the door! I swear if it's not open in three seconds I'll come in through the window and drag you out!" Yeah, I'm sure it was Alice.

Before I could think this through, I impulsively said: "I'd like to see you try!" I knew that was a bad idea but it was too late.

Alice appeared right in front of me with a smirk on her face. She looked at me and frowned, I averted my eyes "Really Bella. You are not wearing that." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What? 'Why?'! Why would you go out in _sweat pants_ of all things?" She said. "This wont do, take me to your room, you're changing." She finished.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" I asked, my cloths are comfy, what's wrong with that.

"I don't know. How about the fact that there's a thing called _style._" She said, as if that explained everything. It made no sense to me.

I decided to lead her to my room to get this over with, in theory I can argue my way out of this.

After rummaging through my wardrobe Alice said "When was the last time you got new cloths, and when did you last _wash_ them? Some of these smell like they haven't been cleaned in months. The folding job is terrible and don't get me started on the job you did making your bed, I don't know how but somehow this place is a wreck and overly organized at the same time!" She said. I've had most of those cloths for nearly a year, I didn't need new cloths, and for her information I've tried folding, it's hard. I never did my own laundry; my mom always did that, a lot of my cloths kept shrinking and changing color at home. Why do I need to make my bed? No one ever sees it. And I take pride in keeping everything in a neat order; I can't handle disorganization in places. "And what kind of girl owns only_ one_ skirt?" She asked.

She picked out cloths anyways.

"There. Change." She said as she left the room and shut the door.

I looked at the choices. They consisted of a revealing shirt and my only skirt, I can't wear that.

After a few moments I heard. "I don't hear changing!"

"I can't wear these." I replied.

"Why not?" I heard Alice ask.

"I can't wear a skirt or a dress, if the fabric is only covering a part of my legs it feels weird and I don't like it if my legs rub together. The shirt doesn't cover the skin of my upper chest, I need to have that covered, I can't have it uncovered or I'll feel weird." I explained.

"Fine." She said. Alice ran back in and pulled out another set of cloths. "Any problem with these?" She asked. She picked out a pair of my jeans.

"Jeans are too tight and _pointy_" I said, I sounded whiny on 'pointy', it's not uncommon.

This continued on for a while, after a few threats to change me herself; Alice finally gave up but made me choose another shirt because mine didn't match my pants. I'm not sure what matches and what doesn't, I assume that the same colors match and that white can match anything, I'm not sure how black got that title, it doesn't appear to match some colors in the least. Style is weird.

"Anything wrong with that shirt?" Alice asked.

"It feels different; I think it's made out of a different material." I said. It was true, it felt harder than my other shirt, I liked that shirt; it was soft.

She exhaled and let out a laugh. "I swear Bella; you'll be the death of me. Why can't you wear something that you're _supposed_ to wear in public?" She laughed a little. "But I'll make it my life's work to get you into something stylish." She finished.

By the time we got into the car it was 10:28. It was a tiny yellow car, it looked too small for the little old woman who lived in a shoe but I guess it made Alice feel big, it's kind of funny how she looked in the little seat, almost normal sized in comparison, it made me laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Is this car street legal or do we have to drive on the sidewalk?" I joked. "Seriously, this car is too small for a Barbie" I finished.

"It's a _Porsche_" She responded.

"Yeah... for ages six and under by the looks of it." I added smartly.

"_Ha-ha._ Very funny." She said, obviously sarcastic, even to me.

"Did you have to get this customised so you can reach the Peddles? Do you need a phone book to see over the top?" I kept joking with her.

"_No I don't need a phonebook_" She said back in a tone that I'm not sure would be joking or annoyed, it's hard to tell, I'm pretty sure that it's a positive gesture though.

"Look at the tiny little seats; you look normal sized in them." I cooed.

Alice let out a groan.

"So, did you buy this thing from a circus or something? Seriously, it looks like a dozen clowns might run out every time the door opens." I joked more.

"Alright Bella, we need to get a move on." Alice finally said after a few more of my jokes.

We pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

* * *

I joked a little on the ride for a few minutes; I took a break to think of more jokes.

Alice spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Are you done picking on me yet?" She asked.

"For now at least." I answered.

"Alright then." She said. "Did you and Edward discuss you being made a vampire yet?" She asked all of a sudden.

I was silent for a moment. I had thought of the possibility endlessly, but I never spoke about it. "No." I finally said.

"Why not?" She asked. "Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I said in a worried tone.

"Well you need to pester him about it endlessly, because he's under the delusion that you want to stay human for the rest of your life." She explained.

"Why would he think that?" I asked, confused.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you never _pester_ him about it." Alice said. To be honest I'm not too fond of the idea of bringing things up, I'm just not that kind of person who starts conversations; I just join in.

This revelation worried me, my anxiety lingered at the thought; it just wouldn't leave.

The rest of the drive was silent besides a few jokes from time to time.

* * *

The drive took nearly half an hour; I'm not sure why or how it took so long, especially at those speeds, the poor little car must be about to blow something after that workout. We pulled into a massive driveway of a mega store of some sort, I'm sure that we're not in Forks anymore.

"We're _here_." Alice chimed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Seattle, the only place that sells decent clothing in Washington." She explained. "You didn't think we were staying in Forks did you?" She asked.

"Well, actually yes." I answered. I don't like this situation, I've never been in a large store without an adult, and I don't count Alice as an adult, she barely looks _10_ for heaven's sake.

She let out a short laugh. "Why would you think that? The only place that sells clothing in Forks is the salvation army for heaven's sake, how can we have an all-day shopping trip in a building no larger than a corner store?" She ranted.

"How can you have an all-day trip period?" I asked in a smart tone, I'm sure it's a joke, it's impossible to shop all day.

"Seriously Bella, you need to get out more, you're in a rut, honestly, you've started eating in an order for heaven's sake. Seriously it's all; meat, lattice, carrots, peas, milk. Honestly you need this." She explained, not even answering my question. I like my rut; I just don't see why I can't live in a rut for the rest of my life. It would be so much easier than going out.

I would argue but it would serve no point, I grabbed my backpack and followed her into the mall.

* * *

We had entered the mall, it was a very large and open space, crowded to the extreme, I didn't like it.

I felt exposed and lost, surrounded by noise and an aura of anxiety on the outside of my body, trying to get it, as well as on the inside, trying to kill me.

I followed Alice very closely like a scared child; I never let her out of my sight. Normal children would hold someone's hand for comfort, but I don't like touching hands, they're all so clammy and rough, like as if they were diseased. I held my backpack tightly in my arms for security, I don't like this feeling. This place was more crowded than my old school, but at least I'd been there numerous times and had my own route to take; nice, familiar scenery with people that usually were in the halls at that time everyday, little change there.

Alice dragged me into a clothing store. Normally I only go to places like this for video games and nothing else, I never buy cloths, my mom always did that for me.

Personally, I'm getting to regret this trip more and more.

* * *

**AN:**

**This was getting pretty long, I didn't even finish it yet and the rest so far is over a thousand words, the biggest cut I've ever made.**

**I have kept you waiting, so I'll give you this, the drama has been pushed to the next chapter in that process, but this is out now, can't beat that.**


	19. Chapter 19 Meltdown

**Hello everyone, I'm surprised that I've delayed this for so long, to be honest I thought that this will only be a 18-26 chapter story, but at this rate it may be 30-40 something chapter story, or longer.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

---

**To lowdergirlversion2.0:**

**Yeah, I noticed that, it's a real problem in the first few chapters. The thing is, I type pretty fast and I would end up typing "againsed" instead of "against", and when I did spell check, it would always turn out as "agenized", I fixed it in the later chapters but when I searched the old chapters to fix it, I could never find it. Now the files are gone due to time limits and I don't really want to re-upload them unless I have to as it is time consuming and my computer is not the very newest, so unless I end up contradicting the story I won't be editing them for a while, so far it hasn't come up as a real problem yet.**

**Don't worry about the internal ANs, those didn't last long, I originally wanted to point out every little thing with them but in the first chapter I realised that it would be a bother, so I limited them until they went away. (Looking back at it, I did use those quite a bit, but they stopped after chapter 7 and never came back to this point).**

**Looking these over, I'll try to fix these if I ever edit through the story, but it's not enough to make me do it, a fake update notice like that will anger people.**

**I'm glad you like it though.**

**---**

**To EverlastingMuse:**

**My spell check doesn't detect any errors; chances are it's either a miswording or Canadian spelling that you're talking about. And punctuation is something of a completely different matter that I may never be able to fix.**

**---**

**To josensodifarias:**

**I am glad that you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Meltdown

I followed Alice into the store, making sure not to let her out of my sight. Alice ran over to an isle, I followed quickly.

"Oooh! This is too cute!" She said, lifting up a shirt. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks like a bit like _farmwear_." I answered. What can one expect? It's just a white shirt with puffy sleeves and flower patterns on it; it looks like something a farmer's wife would wear.

"And what may I ask is 'farmwear'?" She asked.

"Something you'd expect a girl named 'Missy' or 'Mary-Lu' Huckleberry to wear at their barn home while their shotgun wielding dad blows the heads of them men folk who get too close" I answered with humour in my words but not my tone.

Alice made an odd face and put the shirt back "Have you no sense of style?" She asked, searching through the displays.

After a few more outfits and remarks, Alice picked out a large pile of cloths without allowing me to remark on them and wandered to the back of the room, I followed with haste.

We reached a series of stall doors marked as 'changing rooms', it seems self explanatory.

"Here, change." Alice said, shoving the cloths into my hands, they're pretty heavy and I struggled not to drop them.

"No, they have spy cameras in those things." I stated. I saw it on TV; it seems like something that they would really have.

"Bella, they do not have 'spy cameras' in there, that's illegal." Alice answered. I don't think it matters if it's illegal, I would do it anyways if I were them, if I had a real reason.

"They do too." I responded. "I saw it on TV." I added.

Alice frowned, twisted her eyebrows and pointed to the door to the change room, even I know what that means, or at least understand the basic fact of it, it means 'get in there', with the possible addition of 'or else', or 'end of discussion', if I'm correct. I entered the change room with the roughly 14 or 16 cloths in my hands.

I set the cloths down on the bench and stood still, searching the room for cameras, I doubt that I will ever find any, they would be well hidden.

I couldn't physically start the process, there was too much to take into consideration; the cameras were the first thing. The other thing is the stall doors, I never liked them; a person could look over it or under it. That thought bothered me more than the cameras, I don't care about being spied on if I don't catch the person, it doesn't bother me if I'm not aware of the situation. I suppose that I could trust Alice with keeping guard but I'm worried about her looking in as well, maybe even more so because I know her.

My thinking calmed my anxiety, but it returned after I realised this. I didn't know what to do. I pounded my head on the wall to help me think, or to at least calm me, I kept the force light enough not to hurt me; I still have that much self control at least.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing in there?" Alice asked in a tone that was different than her usual tone.

I stopped pounding my head at her words. I didn't know how to answer her, so I remained silent.

"Bella, if you don't start changing right now, I'll come in there and change you myself." She threatened. I personally didn't believe her threat; she didn't act on her last, similar threat. The door was locked, but I'm sure that I can fit under the gap at the bottom, so I'm positive that Alice could fit without trouble.

I quickly came to the idea of trying on the cloths over my own, it's what I did when my mom made me try on a dress for the grade 8 graduation party, I didn't want to go to it but she made me, the dress was too loose on the actual day but it still felt weird, I complained and whined about it through the whole party. My memory of elementary school was not the best, I hated those kids, they were always nice to me but they were the loudest, most immature and social class in the school, that trait carried on to high school for each of them; personally, I'm glad to be rid of them.

I slipped on the first outfit over my own, it was snug so I assume that it fits, but I don't agree with the texture.

"Did you get the first outfit on yet?" Alice asked me almost as soon as I put it on.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Can I see?" She asked. I was about to say no when I heard "Don't say no, just open the door." Alice ordered.

I can only guess how this will turn out. I opened the door and I heard a gasp.

"Bella!? What... Bella, get back in there and try those on properly." She ordered. I went back into the room and took off the try-on layer. I stood still for a moment, unable to continue.

I adventully did end up changing 'properly', but I really doubt that I will ever wear those outfits that I didn't complain about too much. Personally, I was most surprised about the cost, I expected that the most expensive outfit would be $18, but so far the cheapest was $34. It didn't matter to me; Alice said that she would pay for everything. It's upsetting that in a modern society, people are being overcharged for clothing, something that used to qualify as a necessity of life, but now cloths are impractical and I wouldn't be surprised if we would be better off nude than with a micro-skirt; an item that I refused to try on to the point of war.

* * *

It has been more than 3 hours, we had walked through nearly a hundred stores, I'm exhausted and I feel like I'm going to explode and break something. I don't speak out when I have a problem, I don't think that I could if I tried, I just assume that someone else, with their superior body language reading ability would notice my distress, but so far, no one has ever proved their ability to read _my_ body language, or anyone else's for that matter.

I was holding back a lot, usually I never hold anything back but I tried to make an effort, I tried but I only have so much energy and good nature to use during the day.

"Come on Bella, our trip's nearly over, we just need to get some swimwear." Alice chimed from in front of me. I don't need any swimwear, I have some at home, mom bought it over a year ago and it still fits, and has never been used so it's not worn out. I can't even swim for heaven's sake; when I was younger I deemed swimming a useless skill and concluded that I would never be near water without a lifejacket, I refused to take any lessons since then; I only go in the water once a year at the most so its unneeded. I can't wear just any old crap, one pieces feel weird in the midsection, and two pieces don't cover anything, there's too much paranoia involved, and the exposure feels weird in the midsection, I just can't wear anything, the thought send shivers down my midsection.

I couldn't take it anymore, this is messed up and I can't stand hearing that tiny, squeaky voice telling me that I need this any more.

I couldn't help it.

I threw my bags to the floor with force and let out a loud scream. Alice turned around to see what was wrong.

"No! This is fucking ridicules! I can't take one more second of this damn, fucking _nightmare_" I yelled at her, resisting the strong urge to shove her. I'm not one to swear, I only swear when I'm really stressed or aggravated. I wish that I had something to throw into a wall, to calm me some.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked me. I just continued yelling until the noises that came out of me were no longer any language.

If I had been around anything, I would have done worse, I would have thrown small objects, toppled clothing displays, but I was out in the open.

I had lost all sense of control of my movements; I kicked one of the bags and quickly moved to one of the rectangular pillars to my left. Without thinking I banged my head once, twice, and a third time before a cold hand grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard a high voice yell. I struggled and screamed in her grasp until I burst into tears and began sobbing.

I was no longer in the mood to fight with anyone, I just cried.

"It's alright calm down." Alice said, rubbing my back. I wondered if she was uncomfortable, I probably would be. I wanted to apologise to her but I had yet to regain my ability to speak. I normally don't apologise when I have an outburst, my mom always understood, but Alice knew nothing, I shouldn't expect her to understand.

I cried for a little while, after the tears stopped, Alice helped me off of the ground, she supported my weight in case I collapsed.

"Come on Bella, I'm taking you home." She told me. I wasn't paying much attention; all I saw was her grabbing the bags off of the floor in one hand and a bunch of people from the chest down going by my eyes. I just starred where my head was positioned. Everything said was muffled and jumbled, like a series of 'mmhmmlummaglllmaa's' or 'mmfhmmmfhmmlua's', it was all too confusing to pay attention to the exact sounds.

Everything happened quickly, everything flashed from the mall to the parking lot to the car, all I can remember was being buckled into my seat and Alice leaving the parking lot at an average pace.

"How's your head?" Alice asked after a moment.

"It's fine." I mumbled. It didn't hurt anymore. It was stupid; I shouldn't have banged it.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, I don't know why Alice never spoke up, I couldn't speak a word; my voice has yet to find me. My thoughts were mostly directed at regret of banging my head, it could cause problems. All I wanted to do now was sleep, I was exhausted.

After a short time of effort I finally managed to speak a word. "Sorry." I let out.

"It's perfectly fine Bella. I just... What happened?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to say anything but I didn't know what was wrong." She added. I wanted to explain, I'm not sure if I can trust my voice not to lapse on me.

"I'm sorry." I got out; it wasn't what I wanted to say. "I- I- I- I have-" I stuttered before sound stopped coming out. I wasn't one who stuttered a lot, at least not in a small conversation. I hate it when this happens; it's one of the few downsides to this.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to Bella." Alice said in a calming tone.

"Just a minute" I said. I needed a minute; I've never said this before.

"It's alright, take your time." Alice reassured.

"I have a- I don't know- how do I word this?" I rambled, I needed to ramble, it stopped me from going silent. "I have Asperger Syndrome." I finally said; it was quick, just like the rest of the rambling; I just snuck it out there before I could notice.

It was silent for a moment until Alice finally spoke up. "Does Edward know about this?" She asked softly.

"I never told him." I answered honestly, it's not what she asked but I'm pretty sure that's what she wanted to hear, I would've said it anyways.

"Don't you think you should?" She asked.

"Can't you do it?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment. "Bella... I think that this is something that you should be the one to tell him." She said slowly. I'm not sure why it would matter, I wouldn't mind if the situation were reversed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Bella, if Edward finds out about this from anyone but you it will hurt him." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I thought of another idea, an easier one. "I have an idea, how about no one tells him, he might figure it out on his own." I said.

Alice exhaled. "Bella... please... Edward will be hurt if he finds this out from anyone but you. Do you understand that?" She asked.

No, I don't understand that, I wouldn't care in the least if the situation were reversed. I didn't mind that I had to find out about Edward, it was one of the most fun things that I did in my life, probably because it was the only thing that I did in my life that didn't involve a virtual or mental simulation, or staying inside the house in the living room all day watching TV. I don't know what to do.

The rest of the ride was silent; I was home by two o-clock. I was calmed from my previous outburst.

* * *

We pulled into my driveway after a while of driving.

I exited the car and walked to the trunk, Alice opened the trunk.

"Which ones are mine?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that mine were the blue bags and Alice's are the green.

"The blue ones on the left." Alice answered. She carried out my bags for me. "Let me take these for you." She offered. I didn't complain, it was easier this way.

Alice brought the bags up to my room and hung them in the closet that so far has only been used to store my collection of video games.

Dad wasn't home yet, Alice left quickly to 'give me time to rest', she said that she would come back tomorrow to see how I was. She also said that Edward was off hunting with Rosalie and Esme for the next few days. It was an odd parting message.

I went up stairs to bed; I fell asleep quicker than I have in a long time it was nice.

I woke up at 6:41; I needed to start dinner soon.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is the most thought out chapter in this story, this was one of the first scenes that I thought up, and it is the most changed scene that I have. The meltdown was the most changed, it started out as a simple meltdown with only screaming but it became more complicated and after some investigation Edward would have found out on his own, but after some rewrites of the meltdown scene, I'm pretty sure that it won't work like that now, but I'm not certain.**

**And for another note. Alice does not know what Asperger syndrome is, but she didn't think that Bella would be up for explaining too much at the moment, she saw that she was exhausted.**


	20. Chapter 20 Revelations

**Finally, 20 chapters. I would blame severe writers block, lack of mood and laziness for my lateness, they were all in this together so don't let severe writers block and lack of mood convince you that laziness is solely responsible, they're bad seeds.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To OlympicBeliever:**

**I'm glad you liked it. It makes perfect sense, Asperger syndrome has only been in the diagnosis handbook since 1994, and I'm pretty certain that only Carlisle has been to medical school that recently if at all. Asperger syndrome isn't really that well known, it's not a name that you hear everyday like Autism.**

**To Musik Drache:**

**It was hard to write, the scene never turned out right. I had to have some help with the meltdown scene due to Male/Female differences in that category and it would have taken forever to start if I hadn't have had a partial meltdown earlier that day so I could remember the mindset. All in all, it could have been harder.**

**To NessieBeet-Root:**

**Blood work cannot detect Asperger Syndrome, Asperger Syndrome can only be detected by observing a person's behaviour.**

**To Laia-bcn:**

**I am glad that you like it. I am glad that it looks good with Google translate, most of the time it does not turn out well.**

**To seekerharmoney:**

**I've read the story, it's a good story, it's just a little too "out there" for me to get into.**

**To MissingJames:**

**I'm glad that you like it.**

**Her feelings for Edward are complicated right now, at this point she's too distracted by the fact that he's a vampire to realise the fact that she's in a relationship. You'll see that once she realises that she's in a relationship her attitude about it will change greatly.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Revelations

I finished dinner with minutes to spare, but it had to cool for a few minutes after dad got home.

Dinner was as normal as it gets, quiet, distant and calm, absolutely perfect.

I was very low on energy that night, I had begun drifting off to sleep by 11:14 PM, I eventually gave up and got ready for bed.

I was running low on tooth paste, due to the large amounts I use in one brushing. I had to use a certain kind because I couldn't stand the minty, sour or spicy taste of normal brands, they burned my tongue.

My descent into sleep was quick that night.

* * *

I woke up at 7:56 AM the next day, I've always hated waking up late, I lose all will to get out of bed when I do.

After a short time of thought, imagination, debate and attempt, I finally got out of bed and headed down stairs.

Dad was already eating when I got there.

"You slept in, that's not like you." He noted.

I didn't know how to respond, or if I was supposed to. I just responded with a grunt of acknowledgement to show him that he's not being ignored, mom always hated feeling ignored.

"Not a morning person huh?" Dad commented, I assume that it's a joke because he ended with a chuckle and he should have made an observation like that a while ago.

I got my breakfast ready, I was looking for a way to make my toast less runny and crumby, my search was nearing its end by a new sandwich method of serving it, it helped the running but I can't find it in my heart to get rid of the burnt bread, I love burnt food.

I ate my breakfast in peace. Dad left for work while I was still eating.

* * *

I stared into space until 8:46 AM, I contemplated reading a book but I never got around to it, I just didn't want to get up.

In the middle of my thoughts I heard the doorbell ring; I was beginning to get sick of that.

"Bella." I heard from behind me. "I rang to let you know I was here because you never answer the door." The voice added.

I turned around and confirmed that it was Alice. She sat down on the other end of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I answered truthfully, I'm perfectly fine, I have no need to be upset.

"Can you ever forgive me? I had no idea that this would happen." She continued. I see no reason to hold it against her but I'm never going anywhere with her again, I can think of better things to do.

"Of course." I answered simply.

She let out a high pitch squeal and hugged me as soon as I said it. "Thank you, thank you! It won't happen again!" I tried to shift my position; I'm not very pleased to be in a death grip. She pulled away quickly. "Sorry." She said in a more quiet tone.

"It's fine." I answered half-heartedly, I would've preferred to stay silent but I have to accept apologies if I'm not upset.

IT was silent for a moment until Alice spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us, I didn't know that you might have had a hard time dealing with everything that's happened, we would've tried to make it easier for you." She said softly.

"I saw no reason to say anything, I've never told anyone before." I've never thought of telling them, I've never done that before and personally, I might regret telling Alice at this point.

"I think that it's something that you should at least tell Edward about, he's the one who may have to deal with it and he already has trouble taking in things like this. Does what happened at the mall happen often?" She concluded.

"It hasn't happened in a while." I answered. Its true, it hasn't happened to that degree in years.

"How will you tell him? I can't see anything yet." She added softly after a moment of silence.

I hatched an idea. "Here's an idea, how about you tell Edward about what happened in the mall and he'll come ask me what happened." I pitched. It will make it easier for me, I wasn't one to approach people for anything.

Alice was silent for a moment. "Bella that's not a good idea, Edward will not take news like that well. First he'll forbid me from ever going near you again and then he'll find out why it happened by himself, he'll be hurt Bella." She finished.

"How about you tell him that I have something to tell him, then he'll ask me." I pitched again.

Alice was silent for a moment and spoke. "Alright, but not until after lunch tomorrow, you don't want to ruin that fun." She said, laughing quietly.

"What happens at lunch?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, just do what you normally do, trust me, you won't miss it while you're talking." She said, laughing again. That won't end well, I hate not knowing.

Alice and I continued talking for a short while until Alice wanted to ask me some questions, mostly about how Asperger Syndrome has affected me, I like answering questions about things like that but I never get the chance to talk about this, I'm glad that she asked. We continued that for a few hours until it started getting late and Alice decided to go.

The rest of the day continued on as normal after that.

* * *

The next morning continued the routine, I got up at 5:00, had breakfast and got ready for school.

As I was about to leave Edward met me at the driveway.

"How was your trip with Alice? I hope that she didn't torture you too much." He said, laughing.

"It could've gone better." I answered, getting into his car. I was never fond of shopping.

The drive to school was quick and we arrived at the usual time at 20 minutes before school.

"I'll never understand why you like to get here so early." Edward commented as he helped me out of his car.

"I like being early." I commented. It was best to be early, that way I can't be late. We began the walk to my class.

"I don't understand why; your teacher is always late so you just stand out there until class. I'm probably not an expert but don't teenagers normally like to arrive late because they hate school." He replied. "Don't you feel that you're wasting your life?" He asked

"What kind of life can I live before 8 o-clock in the morning?" I asked. His question made no sense, even less than the other times that he asked it.

"Teenagers always try even when it's impossible." He said, letting out a small laugh. I just remembered something.

"Alice tells me that you're under the impression that I don't want to be a vampire." I stated.

His smile faded. "Bella, I don't want to talk about this." He said.

"Why not, this seems like the perfect time to talk?" I asked. It was confusing; maybe he wanted to wait until we got to a private place at another time.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this." He said again.

"Alright, we can talk later, maybe the weekend." I offered.

"Fine. We'll talk on Saturday." He agreed. Personally I wanted to get this over with, but I guess that there are better places to talk.

Edward recently took up the habit of waiting by my class with me until people started arriving, he said that he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to me, I like that, it was nice.

The rest of the day continued as normal until lunch.

* * *

I sat down at the table as usual and set up my food to begin eating.

Lunch was silent for a while, at least at this table until Emmett started talking about some movie or television show that he saw that he found funny, I'm not sure how its funny but I guess I'm no expert of what people like. "-then he immediately covers by saying that's the result of shrinkage." Emmett said.

I feel like adding to this, it's interesting. "Technically speaking if shrinkage is caused by blood leaving the 'vessel' then wouldn't it be just returning to its original size as opposed to _shrinking_?" I asked.

"I guess it would be the original size without _needing_ to shrink." He said with a laugh and a grin on his face.

I wondered something. "If vampires don't have blood then wouldn't you all suffer from permanent shrinkage?" I asked.

He laughed and said "That's not true, why don't you ask Edward to prove you wrong?" He asked with a laugh. Edward let out a groan.

I wondered what Edward can tell me what Emmett couldn't. I turned to Edward. "Alright then, how can you prove me wrong?" I asked him.

"Bella, please don't" Was all he said.

Emmett started laughing. "What a wimp." He said.

I decided to defend him. "You're just saying that because he'll prove me right." I stated.

Emmett suddenly stopped; the table was silent for a minute. Then everyone started laughing. "I knew it all along!" Emmett said between laughs. "You've just been betrayed by your own girlfriend!" He said yet another one.

I didn't get it; it must be another inside joke.

Lunch was pretty hectic but tolerable.

* * *

After lunch Edward walked me to class.

"Alice says that you have something to tell me." He brought it up.

"We can talk after school, I don't have time." I said, it was too close to class for me to talk.

Edward agreed and we continued to class.

School was pretty normal after that.

* * *

Edward met me on the way out to the parking lot.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" He asked as we got in his car and started heading out. "You can tell me anything Bella." He added.

We had gotten a good distance from the school when I spoke. "I have Asperger Syndrome." I decided to get it out as soon as possible. The car shifted slightly but it didn't turn drastically.

"Alright." He started. "It must have taken a lot for you to admit that." He continued. "I understand if you didn't want to tell me and I want you to know that you didn't have to." He continued again. "Just know that it does not change how I feel about you. I want you to be honest with me and I want you to be open as much as you want to be. Bella, I want what's best for you, and in order to do so I will help you through this." He finished. He pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I wasn't too certain about what he said.

"I have no idea, I just said that from the top of my head. The point is I love you, every part of you, even the parts that I do not understand." He leaned over to kiss my cheek.

Almost as a reflex, I turned as kissed him. "I love you too." I responded immediately.

He pulled me to him and we stayed that way for a while until Edward noted that we've been out for a little too long. He drove me home, but he didn't drive as fast as he usually did.

I don't know why but I felt unusually calm, calmer than I've ever felt.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright, that could've been better but it's decent, I'll live with that.**

**As a note, if the implication is not as strong as I thought, no, Edward doesn't know what Asperger Syndrome is either, but knowing him it will be his life's mission to find out.**

**This is short but it will add up to something down the road, something.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Talk

**Sorry for being late, I had two months of writer's block (A part of it was due to a vacation without a PC), but I now have the story better lined out, it may be a lot longer than planned but it may be written easier from this point. Again I am sorry for my lateness, I thank those who were patient with this and didn't bug the crap out of me, which was everyone amazingly.**

**Now after 20 chapters the plot can finally move forwards, not in a pattern that involves turning around to a certain degree at a soft bend and then making a sharp turn back in the right direction with the looming threat that the cycle may repeat. I call it going in "D"'s.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To xxBoyMeetsGirlxx:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**Besides the toe thing that describes my habits down to the last detail.**

**To Lizzosaur:**

**Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**To eitherangel:**

**Writer's block has been severe lately, I will keep the idea in mind; there are ways that I can use it later.**

**Now that everything is out of the bag Edward and Bella's relationship can finally move on a strait path.**

* * *

Chapter 21

The Talk

I went to bed early last night. For some reason I don't have the energy that I used to, I get tired earlier now.

I woke up at 5:00, as with everyday. After a moment I remembered what happened yesterday, and for some reason I didn't have an anxiety attack. It felt nice, but strangely empty.

I proceeded to go down stairs and have breakfast. My growing paranoia over the stickiness of the peanut butter and honey has gotten worse as time goes by; I fear I may have to abandon them sooner or later. After breakfast I washed my hands and continued on my routine. I noticed that I may need to do laundry soon before my cloths run out, I'd better read up on how to later.

As usual, Edward appeared before me as I headed to the door.

He greeted me and said after giving me a small hug "Bella, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind skipping school with me today." His voice was very steady when he said this.

"No, I have to go to school. I never miss school." I answered. I didn't want to miss school; it's a bad thing to do. I only miss school if I'm too sick to get out of bed, I don't care if I infect others, the less people who come to school the better.

"I understand. Can we talk after school then?" He asked me.

"Alright." Was my only answer. I wanted to discuss becoming a vampire soon anyways.

I slipped my feet into my shoes, they were always tied in a permanent double knot because I'm too lazy to tie and untie them all of the time. My knots are very messy, some are in a vertical position instead of horizontal, and some of the loops and strings are in switched positions. I don't mind the shoes, it doesn't matter to me.

"You'll ruin your shoes if you keep doing that." Edward pointed out. I'm well aware of the risk; some of my shoes are already ruined. "Are sure that you don't want me to retie them for you?" He asked for the most recent of many times, his persistence can be annoying at times, I don't like persistence.

"No thank you." I replied, remembering my manners.

Edward drove me to school immediately after.

I don't mind that Edward drives me everywhere, driving never was my favourite activity; I'd prefer to waste my life on playing video games or watching TV, something easy, not driving. The benefits outweigh all of the disadvantages; Edward's a better driver than me and his car is faster and more fuel efficient, it makes perfect sense to let him drive, the only downside is that I apparently am giving up control and independence as the feminist website states, I've always been on a shaky fence on the issue of feminism to begin with so I don't really care about any of that.

After a few short minutes we arrived at school.

* * *

My day was pretty normal throughout the day.

* * *

School finally ended, the day went by quickly as it usually does; no surprises, just a few small assignments and teachers yelling out complaints and criticisms about the students' work ethic and attendance. Just like any other day. Some idiot managed to get a 4% average in math.

Edward met me outside of class, as he does everyday.

After a few words and some small talk he led me to his car and we left the parking lot. I noticed quickly that we weren't heading to my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm just going to park in a secluded area; we can be alone to talk there." He explained.

Just as he said we arrived at a deserted parking area at the side of the road, we were surrounded by forests on both sides. I like forests but they always made me uncomfortable, ever since I watched that documentary on Bigfoot in third grade, I've been afraid of them since, at least it's calming down over the years.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked, not entirely sure.

Edward let out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure that it's obvious what we are going to talk about, don't you think?" Was all he said.

"You'll have to tell me because I can think of at least three possible conversation topics." I explained.

He let out another laugh "Can you tell me what they are? Please." He asked.

"Given the situation I would say that we are either discussing me becoming a vampire, Asperger syndrome, or various thoughts that can't form an exact opinion due to the confusion that I would call 'other'" I explained, only stuttering a few times when saying it.

He laughed again, only slightly louder. "You are absolutely adorable, do you realize that?" He asked. "We're discussing your previous revelation, and I thought that we agreed to wait until Saturday to discuss vampirism?" He added.

"I know what I said but I can't wait, can't we just discuss it now?" I asked, I didn't want to wait another day.

He let out yet another small laugh before saying "As I said; absolutely adorable. But Saturday it stays, today is about the most important topic." I assume that there will be no arguments on the matter.

"Fine then, what do you have to say?" I asked him, realizing that it would've gone nowhere.

"First I want to know what you have to say, I want to get to know you, learn more about you, I want to understand you in every way possible. Please share with me." Was his reply.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." He responded.

This was getting nowhere; I didn't know where to begin. Why can't he just ask a question? It would be so much easier. "Start by asking more specific questions until you know everything." I explained, trying to be clear.

"I'm sorry; perhaps I should have done that to begin with." He apologised. I just remembered something.

"Before I forget, when I said that I don't mind you watching me sleep, I meant as long as I don't catch you, so don't let me see you if I wake up." I told him.

"You're bringing this up now?" He asked.

"I just remembered." I answered.

"Alright then, is that all? Because now would be a good time to add." He asked.

"No, I'm done." I answered.

"I suppose that means that it's my turn to ask questions. Let's start at the beginning then, an easy one." He started. "When were you diagnosed?" That seems to be as 'beginning' as it gets.

"Second grade" I answered.

"How did it happen?" He asked. I wonder if that was implied or if he's just doing this one at a time.

"After a few years of being 'shy' one of my teachers called my mom in and suggested that she look into autism, we went to a specialist and my diagnosis was made." I answered. This is pretty simple.

"How has it affected you?"

"It's made me who I am, I love it, it separates me from the idiots of the world, the insignificant worms of the world; I never want to be normal." This seems to be the best explanation.

"Then I shall love it too." Was all he said, he added a little kiss at the end of his sentence. I hope he's not done asking questions; these are questions that I've waited my whole life for, questions that I thought I'd never answer. "When were you told?" He asked, to my relief, perhaps, if that is relief.

"In Fifth grade." Was my answer.

"Not one for elaborating are you? Is that when you started noticing that you were different and began asking questions?"

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, it wasn't funny, it wasn't offensive but it wasn't funny. "I never noticed that I was different, I just saw myself as the one smart person surrounded by 20 or so idiots on a regular basis. My mom just called me into the kitchen one day and told me, it was completely unprovoked if you ask me."

"How did you react? Were you relieved? Or were you upset?" He asked further.

"I can't remember my exact thoughts at the moment, but I know that all I knew about it at the time was that it makes you smart but shy. I was indifferent to it but it didn't take long for me to deny its existence and claim that it's discrimination against the quiet. But a few years later I finally looked into it and I found out that it was more than that, I accepted its existence, and soon began developing a sense of nationalism towards it." I told my story while he just sat there, listening patiently, perhaps.

"It really doesn't bother you then?"

"No, why should it?" I asked.

"Are you lonely? Did you have any friends back in Phoenix?"

"I understand that most people in my case seek social interaction, I don't, I never did. I had friends, here and there, on and off, really in the end they were mostly acquaintances. But they were nice; I liked them, most of them." Am I upset? Personally not, I don't need friends, I just need people to occasionally talk to, share new information, people to impress with knowledge. I can survive off of table scraps of social interaction; that is how it's always been.

"How about bullies?" He asked, I think he stopped breathing after that, my blood could be building.

This is quite the grey area of my life; there is no definite answer to that question, only speculation and hearsay mostly. "Never a problem, the so called 'bullies' were few, their nicknames were pathetic and short-lived. The bullies never stuck, they gave up quickly after getting no reaction, usually because I really wasn't paying attention to them. The worst that I ever got was when some of the kids from the special needs class across the hall threw sticks at me one recess, that was quickly halted by a passing teacher, 3 were suspended and 2 were expelled due to having prior complaints, that was the last I ever dealt with them."

"Special needs kids bullied you?" He asked, he sounded a little mad. Personally I would've found it funny if he told me that special needs kids bullied him.

"They were hardly 'special needs,' I saw nothing wrong with them, they were just idiots who couldn't get an average above 20 percent." They were probably put in there due to behavioural reasons; I once had to spend a day in there because I had a meltdown for 'falling down,' I know I was pushed, I felt the rat's hands on my back, and he had reasons to do it, I always kept stealing their soccer balls and I happened to have had one of them at the time too. "The only real special needs kid in that class was the boy with downs syndrome, and if you ask me he was smarter than all of them put together." I added honestly.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like talking about this, you getting hurt. But I have to get answers." He explained. "Have you ever dated anyone before?" He asked, he stopped breathing again.

"No."

"Really? I find it hard to believe that you have never dated before. Someone as beautiful as yourself." He said, kissing my hand. I find this gesture cute, I'd do it too if the roles were reversed. "Didn't anyone ever ask you out in Phoenix?"

"There have been people to ask, some, but I swore off dating until my education was complete." And to be honest I didn't think I could handle a date, I assumed that my anxiety would've ruined all feeling on the date.

"And yet you agreed to date me. What changed your mind?" He asked.

"I don't know." Was my only response. Usually I only say that because I don't want to answer the question, but today I really don't know the answer. Why on earth did I agree on a date?

"It must have taken some trust to tell me about your syndrome. I'm glad you did."

"Alice said you would be hurt if I made her do it." I stated for no real reason.

Edward was quiet for a minute. "Bella. Did Alice make you tell me? " He asked me, his tone was different.

"She said I should." I answered.

Edward was saying something under his breath for a moment, I'm not sure what though. "I'm sorry, I hope that you didn't hear that." He apologised. I probably didn't want to hear that then. "How did Alice find out again?" He asked, I assume that 'again' is just a figure of speech, I never told him that before.

"I told her." I answered.

"Why? Did you trust her enough to tell her?" He asked.

"Probably, I guess I would have to trust someone to tell them something like that." I answered.

"I guess you're right, I can't think of another reason. Please don't do something if you really don't want too, please don't just do something just because Alice tells you too." He finishes. "I should get you home, we can talk again." He finished and began driving.

* * *

After a short drive Edward pulled into my driveway.

"What about my family? Do you want them to know?" Edward asked after he parked.

"You can tell them. I couldn't do it myself." I answered.

Edward disappeared and my door opened. "Alright. I'll tell them, but expect anything." He said as he helped me out of the car. He walked me to the door and told me he loves me before leaving.

I began work on dinner.

I think this went well.

* * *

**AN:**

**This was way too late, even by my standards. I think I can do better from this point though.**

**The questions were the hardest part to think up, I just didn't know how to start it.**

**I hope I can do better as this story goes on, hopefully it won't take years to finish.**


	22. Chapter 22 New Contemplations

**Hopefully all is well in the world and my updating gets better; it really needs to pick up soon.**

**The problem is that the farther I get into the fanfic the less ideas I have, I only spent time on thinking up the beginning and I ended up neglecting the middle, but the end is planned out.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**To BlissfullyHappy:**

**The summary is a by-product of when I started the story I didn't think that anyone would be reading it yet. I've had the thing too long; I do plan to change it soon though, once I get a better one thought up.**

**Her teachers know, because they need to know, it's a part of their job, but the students do not need to know, and even if they did Bella has the right to privacy, no one should tell them in my opinion, who knows how they would react.**

**Bella's supposed lack of feelings is mostly intentional on my part. She is supposed to be more fixated on Edward's vampirism than anything else to the point where she doesn't notice that she's even in a relationship. She will come to her senses soon; she may get a little clingy or obsessed when she does. Personally I think Rosalie would be more annoyed by a clingy Bella; too teenage girl for her liking.**

**The main reason why I made her seem uncaring can only be understood if one were to see it from Edward's point of view; he tried to leave at the beginning but couldn't stay away, he sees that she doesn't show interest, when he thought she was normal he believed that she would dump him soon for a human boy and live a normal life, he concluded that he could stay away if he tried and failed to win her over. Now that he knows that Bella isn't showing interest for other reasons, his hopes of her ditching him are entirely gone. This means that I can let her show some interest now.**

**To animal8:**

**It is nice that Edward is taking an interest in Bella's condition, maybe now his self confidence will come back now that he realises that he doesn't suck at advances as much as he thinks. I think Bella told him enough, Edward definitely isn't happy with manipulative little Alice, she wasn't kidding when she said how Edward will react.**

**To The Lady of the Land:**

**I don't really understand the exact context of what you said, but it's not really an ability, it's just something that I can do. Working fast is easy if you know what you're doing.**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**Now I can get the plot moving properly and let the relationship grow**

* * *

Chapter 22

New Contemplations

I woke up at 5 AM as I did every morning, all was quiet, peaceful, all except for the rain, it always makes noise. At least we don't have a tin roof; that would be Hell.

I soon remembered yesterday's events, a part of me wanted to forget them, but I needed to think about this and I've been putting it off too much since it happened. I don't want to fall behind though.

I decided to follow my usual routine in order to get it done, I tried thinking while doing it but I soon found that I couldn't do both at the same time. I decided to finish first, this left me with some time before I had to leave for school, maybe an hour or two at the most, I usually never attempt anything new or freestyle unless I had at least an hour or three to spare for it, depending on the thing. I usually never do anything before school under any circumstances, but I may make an exception, I will use until dad wakes up as my timer notice.

I find thinking to be an excellent hobby, if I'm not thinking about the structure of the human mind, the workings of the universe or the pathological understandings of historical figures; I choose to reconstruct a day's events. To learn from my actions? Usually not. To understand the actions of others? Sometimes to an extent, never in the traditional way that can be assumed. But I certainly do find comfort in creating reason to another person's thoughts related to actions, even if the reasons are purely made up for that purpose.

Most troublesome about recent events is that I have told something that I have never told anyone before, twice as it stands. Never once in my years of knowing about Asperger syndrome have I told anyone that I had it, I have thought about it and considered it on multiple occasions but I have ultimately decided against it in each. To be honest I have a lingering regret about telling Alice a few days back, that regret never left. For some reason though I do not have any regret about telling Edward, something that I would and should assume is impossible given my tendency to regret most of my decisions. Perhaps it is in fairness that I have yet to regret my decisions; after all I am aware of his vampirism. How insignificant my secret is compared to that indeed.

Enough poetic rambling. What questions me is how I got into this, or any, relationship for that matter. I didn't even do anything, although I never expected to do anything to begin with as my gender holds the traditional status as the one who is asked, good luck on my part but it is not the point I wish to make but seem unable to get to without listing every fact. Why did I accept? When I first entered High School I said that I would never enter a relationship until I was finished getting my education, thus eliminating all distractions. But why did I agree to this? It made little sense, but maybe it wasn't supposed to, making sense is meaningless in love according to my mother, and personally I agree.

So here it simply is, I'm in a relationship, I like the sound of that to be honest, an early start means an early marriage and more time to decide on children, but I don't plan on the latter (Nor do I really want it to be honest), Edward has already said that it is impossible for vampires to have children, but I can always have marriage. I never expected to settle down so quickly but I'm glad and to add to it I can become a vampire, one without annoying weaknesses to boot, so many dreams that can come true simply due to luck. What do I do?

What the Hell do I do?

I have no idea about what I need to do in a relationship, just scraps of remembered knowledge from instructional websites that I read to waste time a few years ago, although my good memory makes it a good place to start I should consult the internet later, I have a much stricter policy on using my laptop before school, one that will never waver.

I continued to think of strategies of building a good relationship until after dad left for work and Edward arrived to bring me to school. This gave me the perfect opportunity to test one that I have always wanted to do but I could never bypass my anxiety long enough to do so, perhaps the calm will let me.

As true to my word as soon as he opened the door and once I confirmed that it was him I put my arms around him, pressed my head to his chest and said "I love you." I tried to sound cute; cuteness is eternal even when beauty is aged.

He laughed a little, put his arms around me and said "Looks like someone's in a good mood today."

I didn't really know how to respond to his words, I don't think it's something that I should, I can't think of a response anyways.

As he walked me to his car Edward said "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." I responded evasively.

"It's alright; you can tell me when you're ready." Was his only reply. Hr sounded happier than normal.

And with that we were off to school.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot after a smooth, simple drive. We don't get too many of those at such high speeds but I suppose anything is possible.

"Alice and I have informed the rest of the family as you have requested. And I have made sure that Emmett won't get any ideas. It's best if you don't know what, that way you have deniability when the IRS comes to question him." Edward spoke up as he pulled the car into a space.

I laughed a little "That's a joke, right?" I asked, he doesn't joke that much, it's best to make sure. Odd conversation starter, but damn I have always wanted to hear someone say that about me, I want to be the criminal.

He was silent for a moment before saying "I wish it was. I really wish it was." Ok, that can't be good.

After the car was settled Edward walked me to the math building. Edward has made a habit of waiting with me until other students started to arrive. He said he was worried about me and I didn't mind, his family didn't come early like we did so he's not neglecting them.

After some time Alice came running along. None of the other students had arrived yet so it couldn't have been more than 4 minutes.

"Don't start." She said before anything. "It's hardly a concern, now run along." I didn't quite get it but I assume that she was speaking to Edward as he began to leave.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Have a good day, don't worry everything is fine." Then he left. I didn't quite understand what he meant but I suppose it's not anything bad.

After Edward was out of sight Alice spoke up "Now why did you go and tell Edward that I told you to tell him that you have Asperger's, do you know how he reacts to things like that?" She asked.

"It's true." Was the only answer to the question and the only one I chose to give.

"I said that you _should_ tell him, I didn't tell you to tell him. And I only said that you should tell him because I thought the worst of the situation. Also, if I recall correctly, I told you not to mention me." She explained with a little serious look on her face.

"You said not to tell him the events that led up to me telling you." I responded.

"It's a good thing that you didn't, I'm in enough trouble already. I am lucky to be allowed to talk to you after he thinks that I manipulated you." She finished.

"Its fine, you've managed to convince him the truth that you didn't manipulate, we're still talking." I said while lightly scratching my head. My head wasn't itchy, I was just scraping off dandruff; perhaps it's a nervous tick.

Alice sat down on the steps and let out a breath. "I guess you're right but we're still lucky."

Everything went on normally until lunch.

* * *

After I had finished my classes I made my way towards the cafeteria with Edward close by my side. He has taken to the habit of accompanying me between classes, I'll never understand why but I don't mind.

The cafeteria was filling; I'm always early getting here because I never have to stop off at a locker to exchange books. This school doesn't mind me lugging bags into classes like my old one did. I do have a locker floating around somewhere in this school, just out of the way where I never pass it.

As usual only Alice and Jasper had arrived at the table. Emmett's and Rosalie's classes must be in the farther out school buildings for them to be always last. We sat down at the table immediately because neither of us need to wait in line, me because I already have my food in my bag, and Alice always takes the liberty to gather everyone's never to be eaten lunches.

Emmett and Rosalie arrived a few minutes later and took their seats.

Emmett immediately took this opportunity to speak up. "Bella, what do you say we go up to a casino and count cards? Please." He asked. "Come on, just like 'Rain Man'. Please." I'd like to but card counting is probably harder than it looks, although breaking it down into fours makes it sound easy.

"Bella is not _'Rain man'_ Emmett." Edward replied for me. I wish I were Rain Man, it would be awesome to have his abilities.

"That's not fair, why can't I ever get to take a sibling down to Vegas to relive the better scenes of 'Rain Man'. You won't do it, Alice won't do it. What else is there?" It appears that I've been forgotten but I think I'd much rather listen.

"Why don't you take Jasper?"

"He's useless."

"He always beats you."

"That's because poker is the one game where his power can cheat."

"Mine can't help you cheat at Black Jack."

"I know but you've got that look of indifference that Rain Man perfectly carries. Or at least you used too, since you met Bella you've become Mr. Happy-Hap."

"Emmett. You promised that you wouldn't do this." Edward exhaled, apparently changing the topic with his tone of voice.

"I promised that I wouldn't propose the scheme that would bring the wrath of the IRS down upon us. This scheme will only bring down the wrath of Vegas, which might be more dangerous because they have those white tigers. But when has that ever stopped me?" After a moment of silence Emmett spoke up again. "Fine you win this round, no schemes today."

After that random conversation lunch returned to normal. Emmett was very curious about Asperger Syndrome; he asked me a lot of questions while I was eating. Most of his questions were surprisingly clean compared to some of the things he has said in the past. Only a few times did he say anything suggestive but those were all comments about my relationship with Edward. Jasper asked a few questions at times as well. He already seemed well versed in psychology but not versed enough to pick up on my condition sooner; this is one of the tings that he mentioned caught him off guard.

School was basically normal for the rest of the day, nothing new or interesting, just perfect.

* * *

After school had ended Edward and I began the drive back to my house. The same as everyday.

After a few minutes of silence Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Emmett didn't mean any offence in what he said, taking a sibling to Vegas and 'reliving the better scenes of 'Rain Man'' really is one of his life's dreams." He apologised, he does that a lot lately.

"It's alright. I'd love to do things like that but I'm too lazy." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just that I'm trying to make this easy for you and my family always goes and makes everything more difficult than it should be, even though they don't mean too." He ranted.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward had opened my door for me before I could notice. He helped me out of the car and we headed inside the house.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm sorry, I wanted to write more but I ran into huge writer's block from this point, so I decided to just post what I have. I'll post what was going to be the rest of this chapter when I think of how to continue from here. It will be a separate chapter so there is no need to repeatedly check for changes.**


	23. Chapter 23 Casual

**Finally, it's done, it's short but it's done, now the plot can move forward again. I hope that this turns out well.**

**It's come to my attention that the link in chapter 13 to the spanish translation did not come through all the way, so here it is in a form that will show up due to editing: http :/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ s/ 5571757/ 13/ Coping_with_Change_and_Love, Just apply the proper modifications, I'm sorry I didn't check to see if links can be posted, that was my fault.**

**Secondly it has also come into my attention that dashes are being removed, that I shouls have also checked because it makes it harder to read the author's notes. I'll look for a substitute.**

**To berdb:**

**You make an interesting point but don't worry, that will come up pretty soon. I don't believe people can smell **_**that**_** bad if they don't shower but I've never checked.**

**There's nothing strange about someone with Asperger's emotions, they feel things just like everyone else, they just don't recognize every feeling unless they have incredible skill in doing so, the only thing that he could've noticed was her frequent anxiety attacks which could easily be explained by being in a new town and a new school, or being in a house full of vampires. There's nothing out of place with her. I'd assume that she would've stood out more to Edward if he could read her mind though, it would make more sense.**

**To animal8:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**To siouxtwilight:**

**I'm glad I could help.**

**To Equivamp:**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**It sounds like it would be fun but I don't think Bella would like the crowds or noise of Vegas.**

**To Sabrina dragonlady**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**Don't worry about the notes, they stopped after chapter 7.**

**To Rock-and-Roll-Baby-Dont-You-No**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**That's questionable, I'm not sure if they even study autism in medical school, and you must remember that Edward probably hasn't been to med school in a while, if he was last there before 1994 then he would have no idea about Asperger Syndrome because it was not in the diagnosis handbook before then, and it's to noticeably different from autism for anyone to jump to conclusions about it. I honestly don't think he'd know about autism.**

**AN:**

**The past while has been busy between the holidays and the occasional family birthday. Normally I don't do a lot in helping decorate but my grandmother fell and broke her arm a week before Christmas. She's doing fine (She fell into a big stuffed snowman that absorbed most of the blow) but she does most of the work and has a crap load of decorations that need moving and hanging. And then there's the damn snowstorms we've been getting lately, but at least I actually like the snow. On a brighter note I got a new laptop for Christmas and have just started loading my files on it.**

**Now to begin this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Casual

Once inside I set to work on preparing dinner. It's the consequence of having something as large as pasta for dinner. It's a pain how quick it goes bad.

Edward, being the gentleman that he is, decided to lend me a hand. "Why don't you just let me cook?" Of course his help is always followed by an offer like that. I admit it gets harder to say no every time.

"I'm good." Was my standard response.

"Really, it's no trouble." He said while starting on the sauce. I must admit, he makes good sauce.

"Just keep focused on the sauce, it's the hard part." I offered.

"Deal."

After we finished the first part we had about an hour to kill. So there we were, sitting on two opposite ends of the couch, doing nothing.

"We never talk." Edward broke the silence.

"What do you mean? We're always talking." I replied.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is all we ever talk about involves vampires or Asperger syndrome."

"What's wrong with that? Those are two very interesting topics."

"We can't build much of a relationship if we limit our conversation topics. We need to have a casual conversation eventually."

"I don't believe in casual conversation, I believe that communication of any kind should be vocal, direct, and serve the purpose of transferring information" I spoke up.

"That's a good start of a casual topic. Now let's continue from there."

I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Starting from the beginning, we can speak of anything as long as it doesn't involve vampires or Asperger's." That might be hard. Those two things are the only things I've ever thought of in the last few years. Unless he wants the history of Ancient Rome I've got nothing.

"How does it work, the conversation." I had to know.

"Just introduce yourself and see what discussion develops." It makes sense, the idea, but I'll need a moment.

"You start." I figure that that's the safest option for a good conversation.

"Alright then. My name is Edward and my hobbies include music and collecting cars. Care to respond?" He started with an upbeat demeanour. I'm starting to see how it works, but I feel awkward.

"I see nothing wrong with music, but I find collecting cars to be pointless, as it serves no purpose." I think I'm getting the hang of this.

"I suppose it is, but I'm sure it will make more sense if you're into that sort of thing. Now it's your turn." He said while gesturing something with his hand.

"Alright. My name is Bella, I have no friends, never leave my house unless I have to, I genuinely hate the sun, and the sole thing keeping me alive is reading about useless things on the internet all day and night." That about sums me up.

"Very good. Are you happy with your life? It must be lonely."

"I can't recognize my own happiness but I don't currently feel anything negative and I am quite entertained with the whole arrangement. But I most certainly am never lonely, if anything I'm too... unlonely? Too overwhelmed by the presence of other people."

At this point the food was ready to be moved to the next step. The two of us spoke a bit more while preparing dinner. Personally I don't know how much longer I'll be willing to be 'casual', it's draining.

Dad would be home soon and I was losing my will to talk.

"How about we continue this later, this is draining. I'd best be alone for a while." I tried to be as honest as I could, a good relationship requires it.

"Alright then. May I ask you something before I leave?"

"Alright."

"There's going to be a thunder storm on Sunday, my family and I will be playing baseball, do you want to watch?" He asked. I'm not too fond of sports.

"I don't really like sports."

"Please, I promise you that it will be a sight worth seeing." I suppose that super speed and super strength make for a good game.

"Alright." I decided to end this quickly, I need my rest.

We said our goodbyes and parted with a kiss, I'm still not used to kissing yet, it's a bit weird.

My day continued as normal, dad came home, I ate dinner, and then I browsed the internet until 2:30 in the morning, which is two hours more than I originally planned but the information kept piling on.

I slept peacefully, although I'm not fond of sleeping.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright, I'm glad this is over with, now I can get something done for once.**


	24. Chapter 24 Baseball

**There is no excuse for this level of lateness, I'm sorry, I just didn't have it in me. There are only a few chapters left though; I will see this through to the end.**

**Alright, let's hope this works.**

**HH**

**To: Rock-And-Roll-Baby-Dont-You-No**

**I'm glad you like it.**

**They do and they don't. A good percentage of people with Asperger's take meds but not because of Asperger's, Asperger's itself doesn't need it but it's a something that very rarely comes alone, in a lot of cases anxiety disorders and depression come into the mix and will require medication to treat, it's a side effect that most of history's greatest minds have to deal with for various reasons, whether genetic or as a result of bullying or other factors. They do take meds but for no other reason than what someone without Asperger's would take meds.**

**HH**

**To: October Beauregard**

**Thank you. I never have to worry about my sidewalk; the old guy down the street has a snow blower and does the whole block for us.**

**HH**

** To: Kathy-ducks**

**I hold no ill will to your statement, but there is very much certainty on the matter. I don't see why it wouldn't be a form of autism. Can you cite your sources? I'd like to read up on that. But either way Asperger syndrome is a member of the autism spectrum, lacking learning delays is the only thing that's different between the two, in fact as far as the spectrum goes Asperger's is the closest disorder to autism on the spectrum. Lacking one aspect does not classify it as different (Several of the autism disorders lack more than half of the symptoms at times); it's on the spectrum as much as it's more inhibited cousins (And the cousins that hold no inhibition). And once 2012 comes along it will officially be declared as 'Mild Autism', making it even less separated from the spectrum than it already is, no matter what any of us say in protest. Knowing that, it's hard for me to believe your statement.**

**HH**

** To darkelf965:**

**I'm not offended. I do have Asperger Syndrome; I stated that in the author's note in the first chapter. I'm glad you find them fascinating; it's a good subject to get into.**

**HH**

**To Mystique Beauty:**

**I'm glad you like the story but I can assure you that **_**I**_** never once wanted to make friends. I'm willing to believe that others do but I never did.**

**HH**

** To Midoriori:**

**I'm glad you can relate. I'm trying to get Edward to sound nervous around Bella because most of his charm appears to be from non-verbal communication. A lot of his clinginess and nagging is the result of poor writing on my part and not of any unfortunate implications. I'm glad you like it though.**

**HH**

* * *

Chapter 24

Baseball

The rest of the week was surprisingly relaxing. Edward and I had more 'casual' conversations during and after school. I think I'm getting better at them, but I can't be completely sure.

Our talk on Saturday did not go very well and I think I angered him at some point. We agreed to not continue to conversation for at least a little while.

And that brings us here. I'm sitting in the living room, waiting for Edward to come and get me so I could see his family play baseball. I still don't see why it's such a great idea; it's only a sport. No sport is worth any effort it takes to watch it.

After a very short period of time the doorbell rang.

I answered the door to find Edward.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Before I could answer I heard my dad say "Go where?" He had followed me to the door.

"Bella is going to play baseball with my family and I." Edward somewhat lied.

Dad didn't even try to hide his laughter after hearing that. "Bella? Playing baseball? You two have fun with that." With that we said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

The drive took some time. I wasn't even sure where we were going. I'd imagine baseball to be played in a field; I knew it couldn't be the one in town.

We arrived in a relatively large field surrounded by trees. His family was waiting for us.

After getting out of the car I got the usual greetings out of the way and everyone returned to what they were doing. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were talking a distance away, I'm not sure what about but they were the only one's really talking. Edward went off to join them. Alice was practicing her form; it appeared to be related to pitching. Rosalie was off to the side looking at the group talking. She hasn't really spoken or looked at me since her outburst. Edward told me that he made her promise not to do that again and to let us be.

I just stood there for a bit until Esmé came up to me. "Come with me Bella, You can help me be umpire." She said while leading me to what appeared to be home plate.

The game that followed was, well, not follow able. I couldn't see much, everyone was moving too fast to be seen. When I could see them it was usually involved with calls and disputes, which are meaningless to someone who doesn't know the rules. Seriously, what's 'forced hit'? I really just stood behind Esmé and to the side a little for the entire thing.

After about a half hour into the game Alice stopped mid pitch and stared into space, obviously having a vision. She quickly called everyone in, her voice panicky, something may be wrong.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's just- they're coming- others- they heard us play and changed course- I didn't see this." Alice explained in a rush.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said immediately before I even had any idea of what's going on. "It's nomads, we have to leave."

"It's too late, they're too close." Alice said.

"Gather close, we may be able to trick them." Carlisle spoke up.

The Cullens moved in front of me, positioned to look naturally to make it less obvious that they were hiding me.

Jasper must be keeping me calm, I should not be this calm, I just hope his power doesn't overload again.

They emerged soon. There were three of them, two males and a female. The male in the front had an olive tone and dark hair, the other male was paler, normal looking and had copper coloured hair, and the female had orange hair.

The male in the front spoke "I believe this is yours." He said, holding up the ball that was last hit.

The introductions were routine and a bit rushed. Carlisle named each of us but did not stay long on the subject; he seemed to be trying to limit their attention of us. The discussion led to the Cullens' diet and residency here, both are apparently unusual.

For a short while I thought everything might work out but like most of my assumptions I was quickly proven wrong. A very, very small breeze picked up for a moment, I thought nothing of it but everyone suddenly changed positions and the sound of growling replaced the civil conversation.

"You brought a snack?" The leader, Laurent, asked.

The male named James was the closest to our group but he would not try to get within arm's length of Edward, who was the closest to him. Everyone was in front of me and I did not jump in shock, I was unable to move.

"I think this meeting is over. Come James, we should leave." Laurent continued, he seemed to be calm but I might have heard a waver in his voice.

James complied but it took longer than it should have. They left and I felt safe again.

Once again I was wrong. "We have to go." Edward said, grabbing my arm gently and leading me to the Jeep.

"What happened?" I finally asked. I understand that this was not a calm encounter but I don't think we'd be this rushed to leave if it was over.

"James is a tracker, he has your scent. I'm sorry Bella, my reaction only made him want to hunt more." He tried to explain while buckling me in.

"What?"

"He thinks it's a game, he wants a challenge and we've just given it to him." Now it makes more sense.

"What do we do?"

"We leave, we run; we get you out of harm's way and kill him when we find him."

I was relieved at first until I realised the implication of what he said "What do you mean by 'running'?"

"We are getting you out of town." He explained.

"What are we going to tell my dad?" I asked, I can't possibly just leave him and expect to get away. What about school?

"Nothing, we can't waste time."

"Bella's right, this will go smoother if we give him an excuse." Suddenly Alice appeared, probably from the open window in the back, I won't ask where she was because the answer may lead to more questions.

"No, we can't waste time."

"We need a better plan than 'run', we need to think." Alice reasoned.

Alice and I came up with a plan to fool dad, I didn't like it but it was better than just disappearing.

It was time. We pulled into the parking lot. Edward and I stepped out and went up to the door. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I have to do something."

I opened the door and stormed in. "No Edward that's enough! I'm done with this!" I yelled as loud as I could and slammed the door. I didn't think I could do that but I did.

Dad reacted instantly "Bella, what's wrong?" He got up from the couch and walked over.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of this!" I yelled again, I tried to build rage out of nothing. I stormed up the stairs.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing, it's not him it's this town, I hate it here!"

"I know it's not much but please just sit down and we can talk about this, you're stressed."

"No, I'm done!" I slammed the door to my room and locked it behind me.

Edward was waiting. "I'm sorry about this Bella." He said as he helped me pack.

"Bella, please open the door." Dad pleaded.

After I got everything I'd need for a short trip I opened the door and stormed down stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I'm going back to Phoenix."

"No, Bella, stop this right now." He demanded. I didn't like hearing his voice like that, I almost lost my motive.

"No Charlie, I can't handle this town!" I said it; I can't take it back now.

I stormed out of the house and got in my truck and drove off.

I can't take it back.

* * *

After I was out of sight of the house, Edward took over as driver.

"He'll forgive you."

"No he won't, I told him what my mom said when she left."

I didn't want to say it but Alice said that if I didn't then he would just grab me and physically prevent me from leaving. I had to shock him.

As we drove I tried to convince myself that he would just think I was having a bad meltdown and won't hold it against me. But I'll feel bad about it for quite a while. I try to live by a Buddhist teaching, go through life without expectations or regrets, it help me with my anxiety most of the time.

We arrived at the house.

We left my truck and headed to the door. We were going to plan what to do next.

Edward was about to open the door when it opened and out stepped Laurent.

We were surprised but before Edward could make a move, Carlisle spoke. "It's alright, he came to warn us."

"I'm terribly sorry, I have no intention of facing a much larger coven, James's games have reached their limit with me." Laurent said. "But do not underestimate them, James's abilities are unparallel and Victoria is unpredictable." He walked past us. "I think I will seek out that coven in Alaska you spoke of, I would like to try a permanent settlement." He sped off after.

We went inside and began the planning.

It was a hard process, Carlisle decided that James would follow if I went with Edward, so instead I would go with Alice and Jasper; we were going to my house in Phoenix. I switched clothes with Esmé, she and Rosalie would stay here and protect dad. Edward would go with Carlisle and Emmett to hunt James.

I think the setup will work, but I'm worried, I feel guilty for hurting my father and I fear someone will get hurt. At least it drowns out the fear I have for my own life, I'm fighting miserable with miserable, it's an efficient way to make good from bad.

As we left I kept telling myself that we out number them and had the best chance of victory, that no one would get hurt.

* * *

**AN:**

**Next time I write a new fanfic, I'm finishing it before I post it, just so I can avoid my lateness.**

**My grammar has been improving lately; I've been working on it.**

**I'm quite satisfied with the second half of this chapter, but my increasing standards have caused me to hate this fanfic for its flaws. I feel limited with having to follow a pre-existing storyline but I am glad to be writing again, I forgot how nice it felt.**

**Only a few chapters left, I wanted to go through the whole series but right now it ends after Twilight, I don't think I can go much further.**

**Again, I'm sorry and next time I write a new fanfic I will finish it before I post it, that way this excessive lateness won't happen.**

**I'll try harder to post more frequently.**

**Sorry.**


	25. Chapter 25 Phone Call

**The second half of this was the hardest to write, I need to get back into writing character interaction.**

* * *

**To: Aqua girl 007**

**Thanks. I know I can change the story if I want but at this point in the story I feel like I should continue with it, if this were about 20 chapters sooner I could take it in a more Luminosity direction and change the course but I planned to follow the story to get the hang of writing. Right now I just want to finish this fanfic and start work on more original fanfics.**

**HH**

**To: melissamary55**

**I'm glad you like it, thank you.**

**HH**

**To: I'm An Exclamation Mark**

**My apologies, let me try to explain a little**

**Just a quick question, does your fist comment mean that the story gets better or does it mean that these problems start to lessen as it goes?**

**I'm sorry you take offense. I know that they're not always on edge, Bella's just moved to a new town where nothing is familiar to her, it's kind of stressful, especially for her.**

**I don't see where she's looked down upon, that's not intentional. I'm still trying to figure out how people react to things, her parents' reactions are like that unintentionally. I can't find a lot of scolding when looking back, besides leaving the scene of an accident and trying to prevent hording which are quite valid reasons. I just consider any scolding to be bad writing on my part, sorry.**

**This story isn't made out of research, I've only researched maybe one thing throughout the whole story. It sounds like research because I wasn't very good at balancing facts and story, again, it's bad writing on my part.**

**I understand that people with Asperger's can be 'normal'. I'm just not very normal. I'm better at guessing how to react now but when I wrote the vast majority of the story I didn't know how to react properly. I can't apologise for writing what I knew, I just didn't have anything else reliable to go on but my own experiences.**

**I know a lot of its overreacting, I wasn't very good at guessing how people would react to anything or what people would expect from this story. I just tried to make everything obvious really, I just over did it.**

**Thank you. I hope my explanations make at least a little sense.**

**HH**

**No, I don't have any plans on outtakes in Edward's point of view. It would be nice but I don't think it would be necessary. I want to move on to other ideas after this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Phone Call

I woke up and looked out the window. It's sunrise, or sunset, I'm not sure which is east or west at the moment. I'm not sure where we are, we might still be in California. We were in northern California when I fell asleep. I don't like sleeping in the back of a car but it's quiet and Jasper seems to be good at avoiding bumps.

It's been about maybe 10 hours since we left Forks. We're making record time; we've done more than a day's travel. We mostly travel through the more populated areas when we can but it slows us down because of cops being stationed in places. We don't delay when traveling between cities, we can't slow down when there are no witnesses, it's the most likely point of attack. Jasper knows what he's doing in planning our routes, and Alice is always checking.

I called mom earlier, she's worried. I didn't tell her where I am, I've travelled too far in too little time.

"Good you're awake. We're pulling into a hotel in a minute." Alice spoke after a moment; she was probably in between visions. Alice mentioned that we'd stay in a few hotels when we get closer to Arizona, big hotels with lots of people.

I saw a large building up ahead, judging by the sign it was the hotel.

* * *

We had checked into the hotel. Our room was the floor above the middle floor, not too close to the ground or the roof to limit the chances that James would risk sneaking in. Not exactly the middle floor because that would be the obvious for someone to hide. Our room was a few off from the middle of the hall, again not too close to the front or back doors but not in the middle either. We were staying in the inner layer of the hotel, as in we were at a room with access to the pool which is usually pretty full day and night, and away from the outside to prevent window entry.

Our attempts to be both defensive and random are clever and, to me at least, not obvious. It was my idea actually, I came up with it while role-playing on a vacation with mom. To think pretending to be the leader of a rebel group with the intent on bringing down the government would pay off.

I set what I had down on a nearby chair. The room was nice.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. I've recently had a lot of urges to wash my hands; they've been getting ridiculous lately. I think I'm developing OCD. I had always thought I'd lucked out with Asperger's and didn't get anything else with it, it appears I was wrong. I can't imagine what it must be like to not be driven to wash my hands; I can't fathom how people can live like that. It can only get worse from now. I don't want to think the house will burn down if I don't check the stove 30 times before leaving. Knowing me that may be just how I will think. Maybe I should look into medication.

I'm thinking of cutting toast out of my diet, sticky things aren't doing me good. One meal of peanut butter, honey, or even snack bars just throws me off for the rest of the day. My face feels bad after, and I just can't get it clean with my sleeves or collar. This is insane, my mouth is becoming a forbidden zone and my shirt's bothering me. I need to lose the collar.

Jasper calmed me but I definitely needed to make some changes.

* * *

I don't get bored easily. My attention span is a variable but I can sit and stare into space for a long time. I like to think, I don't find my thoughts to be too original though. Maybe I'm too hard on myself.

I was lying on the bed closest to the pool door. The curtain was closed, meaning I could not see out, but I can hear people on the other side.

I didn't feel right. I'm going to miss school if this isn't settled soon. I don't like this.

Jasper calmed me again. I'm worried that I'm wearing him down. I don't think I am but guilt is such a random thing with me. I don't like guilt.

* * *

I slept well last night, even without considering the circumstances. I haven't slept a whole night in a while. I think I slept from nine to seven. I haven't slept on that time schedule since elementary school.

Alice was very worried; she had a vision that I would be caught. She tried considering other options but nothing she's thought of has changed her vision.

We had to leave soon to catch our flight. Alice decided we could try to second guess James. Alice's vision could change at the last moment based on quick thinking. She thinks she'll get a clearer vision at the last minute.

I had finished getting ready a while ago. I was nervous; it won't be long before I have to get on a plane again. There will be so much noise and too many people.

I got up, I need to leave soon so it's best that I calm myself.

I heard a noise, I jumped, but it was just the phone. I expected a call sooner. I nervously reached for it and answered.

"Hello." I suppose it's the best start to have.

"Bella? Where are you?" It was my mom, she sounded frantic. I didn't want to have another reason to be guilty, I'm just feeling down today.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm fine, I'll be there soon. Don't-" I tried to reassure her but I was cut off.

"That's sweet but I think we need to talk. Are your friends nearby?" The voice asked. I did not want to hear this voice. "Would they be able to hear you?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably not." I tried to answer; I did well considering the circumstances.

"I'll assume that means they're a good distance away and you don't know their full range. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Now I'll make this quick, no need to go into too much detail. As you may have guessed I have your mother and you probably have an idea as to why she isn't dead." He was smug; I don't usually pick up on that. Maybe I'm misjudging and he's confident, I'm not good at telling them apart. "I need you to make a quick trip to your house and pick up a note, it will tell you what to do next. Come alone, I'll know if your friends follow you. I have no reason to keep your mother alive if they know I have her, she'd just slow me down after that. Do you understand?"

"How will I get away?"

"That's your problem but you're a strait A student so I'm sure you'll figure it out." He hung up.

I can't do this. No, I can do it, I just have to think. I'm good at thinking. What do I know? Alice is preoccupied. Jasper is dividing his attention between us. I knew the area and the airport. Hopefully I knew it better than them. It will be crowded so no super speed and the noise might hide my heart beat. My smell will be drowned out. If I can get away, I can make it pretty far.

I made sure I had money for a cab. That's all I will need at this point. I don't know if I can trust him, but there are not a lot of options. Who knows; if I fail to escape we can try to set a trap. I already have a Plan B. This might not go so badly. I just need to keep myself calm enough to do anything.

_I can do this._ I chanted in my head. I never praised myself, I wanted to force myself into humbleness but I maybe leading myself into depression. I need my own kind words today. I need to be happy, just for a few more hours.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry that's so short, I can't buff it up without rambling. I need to control pacing as well as not making you wait longer for another just to make it longer.**

**There should only be one or two more chapters and an epilogue. I can't believe I made it this far. I can do this. I'm going to finish this. I hope you can all forgive me for my delays when I start another project. I promise I'll finish it before I start posting it so to prevent this from happening again. I'm going to look to a good future.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Confrontation

**Alright, this has taken a while. I'm sorry about that; I've been starting and restarting other projects. I have a nasty tendency to rewrite everything over and over again. So I've decided to merge chapters 26 and 27 together to make up for it. We only have the epilogue left. Thank you for your patience.**

**It looks like has decided to force anonymous reviews on us. This is a tad annoying so I'm going to enact a policy on this. In protest I am going to delete all anonymous posts, no exceptions. I'm sorry to any legitimate anonymous posters but I have to assert my control over my own stories. This site shouldn't have the ability to override my decisions. If you want to review then create an account or use the one you refused to sign into. This way I can reply to you right away, I can't do that to anonymous reviews.**

**HH**

**To Aqua girl 007:**

**Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**I have some story ideas but I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure if the idea I end up choosing will be one of the ideas that I'm thinking of. Things change so quickly these days. I just hope that my delivery is better than my brainstorming.**

**HH**

**To PanteraFenix Negra:**

**Thanks. Your grammar is very hard to read, I hope I've read it right. Yes, I really have "exploded" as my mother calls it. I prefer to call it pacing. I haven't banged my head in years, I try to take good care of it, but it has happened. My family is accepting, as long as I don't do anything harmful to myself or others they will be fine with my actions.**

**HH**

**To those trying to reply to spunkransomloverr:**

**I've already spoken to him/her, it was a misunderstanding: s/he just didn't read the author's notes. This is why you shouldn't guest review, so I can correct you right away with a PM.**

**HH**

* * *

Chapter 26

Confrontation

The drive to the airport was quick. I'm genuinely surprised that I haven't felt anxious at least once. It's most likely the result of Jasper constantly keeping me calm as I doubt I could do it myself. This is good; this might just prevent him from feeling any new anxieties. Jasper is helping me trick him without realising it. At least I hope it works that way.

I waited until Alice went to check us in. Now there was at least a ten person wall between her and us. I decided that this is my only chance. The location was perfect, I was in the right spot and so was everyone else. I told Jasper I needed to use the bathroom. This plan hinged on getting away from Alice, as she didn't let me enter a public bathroom without her. Jasper was less paranoid, or at least willing to obey the law. He did wait outside the door though.

I had been to this bathroom once before when I was younger. It had an interesting quirk that I didn't see in a lot of places: it had two doors. Both lead to an entirely different part of the airport. I was once separated from mom for nearly a half hour because of this.

Fortunately the bathroom wasn't empty; this should cover my sounds well enough. I left quickly because Alice probably wouldn't be long. The line she was in wasn't that short to begin with.

I left the airport immediately and approached a cab that had just dropped someone off. I told the driver my old address and we were off.

I was surprisingly calm about this. I had been calm before but now I was without Jasper. I know from experience that his power wears off quickly if you leave the room he's in. I hope he's not following me. I shouldn't expect that, it will only add a false sense of security. I'm more worried about not being worried than anything else. It might be my fear of depression talking. I don't want to be depressed.

* * *

We arrived at my house and I rushed inside after telling the driver to wait. I fully expected to be ambushed by Alice at this point so I had to hurry. I found the note next to the phone. I quickly scanned the hallway on the way out. I couldn't find any sign of a struggle.

I told the driver to bring me to the address given on the note. I had a feeling that I knew where it would take me.

* * *

Panic filled me; my calmness wore off one the drive. I just knew I was going to get caught. It's been too long for me to have gone unnoticed. It's easily been a half hour since I left the airport. I should have started wearing a watch. Now I feared death. I knew I was going to die. Maybe mom wouldn't, maybe he'd keep his word, or have to courtesy to wait until after killing me before breaking it. Maybe he'd spare her. Maybe he wouldn't be able to. Vampires are animalistic when hungry. Mom wouldn't want me to do this. _I'm sorry I did this, I know what you'd say about this_. I have to try and help her, even if I live to regret this.

Before long we arrived at my old ballet studio. I was right, Alice was right. At least they'll know where to find me.

I paid the driver and he drove off.

I was worried that Alice and Jasper got here first and mom was already dead. No one came out to meet me so there's some hope.

I approached the door to find it unlocked. I entered the dark building.

I went down the short and forgotten hallways. I knew where he'd be. I hadn't forgotten where my class was held. I wish I had, I wish I could get lost but there simply wasn't anywhere to get lost. It's not a very big place.

Then I heard it.

"Bella? Where are you?!" It was mom.

I ran towards the voice, it was where I thought it would be: my old classroom. "I'm here mommy!" I called out; not caring about stealth, there was no hiding from him.

I ran towards the closet in the back. It was the only place she could be in such an empty place. That's when I heard something else. "I'm here mommy." It was me, when I was younger. Then I saw the television. It was an old home movie; I had wandered off when my mom's back was turned. I was only gone for a second but it was enough. I guess the moral of the story is 'don't leave your mother's side or a murderous vampire will use the footage of it to lure you into a trap and kill you in 10 years'. I honestly didn't see that coming.

I had to laugh a little; it was a very humourless laugh. It only lasted a second but it conveyed my emotional state perfectly. I was both relieved and angry with myself. This is both what I wanted to happen and what I didn't. My mom was safe but I was an idiot. Mom's cell phone was old and had bad speakers so I didn't notice anything off about the recording, I had no reason to, because I was used to this sort of static. I did nothing wrong and everything wrong. I acted rationally and didn't ask if I could speak to her again because most kidnappers would just make you listen to them hurting their hostage. I knew that. If I had known less I might have gotten out of this. I couldn't ask Alice and Jasper for help because I knew they would never agree with my plan B. There was no way to guarantee my safety from them or James. Vampires cannot be trusted to fight and be careful, Edward told me that. I knew this too. If I hadn't thought this through I would have asked them and wouldn't be in this mess. But that would have risked my mom's life. No matter how I look at it this was inevitable. As soon as James called me this was set in stone. The only way I could have avoided this is if I never wandered away from mom 10 years ago. But I would have needed to see the future to do that. I was out manoeuvred by circumstance.

Now I felt relieved and satisfied. All anger left me. I didn't feel cheated, I lost a fair fight and no one got hurt but me. Except for Edward, or the Cullens, or mom, or dad, they'd be hurt. Really, a lot of people will be hurt when they find out I died. I hope the Cullens can come up with a good story for that. Maybe a car crash, a robbery gone bad, murder… suicide. That's what this was, sort of. There's not a lot of other ways to describe agreeing to meet a vampire alone anywhere. This is not the first time I've done this but this time death was a certainty and not just a possibility.

I closed the closet door and went to sit on a bench. That is when he spoke up.

"There, she's fine. Aren't you glad no one else is involved?" James asked as he approached. I didn't see him when I came in, I don't know if I just missed him or if he was hiding. It doesn't matter really.

I nodded. He was right about that.

He walked over to a table and opened a laptop. He set up a webcam. "I want to get this on tape. I want to leave something for your boyfriend to see. I want to play as the mouse this time. I want a challenge, a good fight." He explained. "Not that this was easy, I can honestly say I thought I'd lost. It was a desperate gambit to arrange this meeting. I honestly didn't think you'd lose them." He sounded impressed

"Neither did I." I replied, I felt confident. This is the kind of confidence under pressure I've only experienced in job interviews. I don't know where it comes from but it's nice. I wanted to talk to him, but I also wanted him to get this over with before my confidence wears off. "The circumstances just worked out perfectly."

"I'd love to have seen it. I'm sure it was interesting." He said as he grabbed a chair.

"It wasn't anything to watch." I replied, trying not to break eye contact.

"I honestly didn't think the recording would fool you." He said while leaning back, occasionally glancing at the monitor. It seems to be taking a while to turn on, must be windows.

"My mom has a bad phone; I'm honestly surprised I didn't notice it was too clear."

"I guess circumstances were on my side too. It really was a challenge." The web cam lit up, it must be on. "But I'd only ever lost once. You know her actually." Now I was interested.

"Really?"

"Yes, your short friend, I once hunted encountered her in an asylum a century ago. One of the workers was a vampire who liked her a little too much. He hid her and I guess he turned her." Alice was a mystery to the Cullens, and to herself.

"What happened to him?"

"Killed him, but he put up a good fight, enough to finish the transformation evidently. It wasn't as fun as this, though. Seven vampires is a challenge even I can't face. That's why it will be so much fun after; I'll pick the ones who follow me off one by one. It will be a real game, real danger, and real risk." He got up. "It was fun Isabella. You won too. Beating me was impossible, it wasn't the goal. Escaping your friends was the real game. And your prize will is a quick death. I won't torture you, I only need your death to get them after me" He was in front of me now. I stood up. I had an urge to thank him but a quick death is hardly a gift. He grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes and held my head up.

I felt peace.

Then I felt Hell.

That is the only name for this feeling.

Then I hit my head. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the other side of the room. Then I saw a blur near me, and then another blur pushed the blur away from me. Now my leg looked funny. I couldn't feel anything other than my hand. My head was pounding and I think I'm covered in glass. This was his idea of not torturing me? I shouldn't be surprised; I had no reason to believe him.

Should I try to get away? I don't think I can move. I think I can see one of my legs moving but I had to close my eyes and hold back a scream. I grabbed my wrist then moved down my arm and squeezed with all my strength. I was trying to force my arm to go numb. It didn't seem to work.

Then I heard it "Bella, it's alright." The voice was high pitched but I couldn't be sure if that wasn't a side effect of my head injury. "We'll make it better. Carlisle, do you have anything?"

"I don't carry morphine around with me; we'll just have to make do." Another voice said. I couldn't put names to faces for some reason; I don't think I tried to.

"Carlisle, her hand!" Yet another voice said.

"This isn't good." Something removed my other hand and took its place, it was squeezing tighter. "I don't know what to do."

There was a slight pause. "Can't you do it?!" The voice was panicky.

"I don't know if it will even work!" The voice was louder this time.

"We have to do something! We don't have time!"

"It's your choice, but I can't say any of them are perfect."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'll make it better" Now something else had my hand, something was happening. I tried to look and saw Edward with his mouth on my hand. The pain stopped spreading. The arm grabbing me tightened its grip, it's too tight to be comfortable but I'm just glad I could feel anything now.

"Alright Edward that's enough, her arm is almost dry. Stop!" I felt better. My leg didn't feel right though, it really hurt. It dulled though, everything dulled.

Everything went black.

* * *

**AN:**

**This turned out better that I expected. There were a lot of rewrites but I'm happy with it now. It's a bit shorter than it was going to be but I think it flows better now. It was simply too slow and awkward to read before.**

**Only the Epilogue is left. I hope I get it done before the week is out but I do not want to promise anything.**

**Thank you all for your patience with this, I promise to finish all of my future projects before posting them from now on.**


End file.
